


The Box of Pandora

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特是个妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️❗️*非魔法AU*搞了个很不擅长的剧情……我只是想写pwp啊/流泪猫猫头





	1. Chapter 1

1

纽特第一次见到哥哥是在父亲的葬礼上。

那是九月，英格兰北部的气温已经在十度左右，来参加葬礼的人都穿着黑色的衣服，没有下雨，没有人汗流浃背。她被母亲牵着手麻木地站在一排毛料西裤中间，她的手臂举得酸痛。第一抔土撒到棺材上时她恐慌地跑开了，她没有在母亲身边给予支持，是几位姨母架住她。她撒开腿往墓园那边跑，皮鞋急促地敲在柏油小道上，跑得肺里像刀割一样疼痛时停下来，发现自己缩在一棵树下，对面的长椅上停留一只乌鸦。

她并没有跑开很远的距离，也许是归咎于九岁女孩的双腿没有那么大的力气。纽特抱着膝盖坐在树下，抠挖脚边的泥土。虽然最近没有下雨，但土地依然是潮湿的，草皮下有蚂蚁爬出来，顺着她的指尖不怕生地爬到她身上来。

乌鸦发出一声鸣叫，朝天空飞出去。墓园里常栖息着各种各样的生命，有乌鸦，蚂蚁，蚯蚓，还有云雀。她不害怕墓地，外祖母去世时她也是一样，在漫长的致辞后从一个瞌睡里醒来，茫然无措，不知道睡着前的情绪到达了哪一部分，想不起来。然后她开始不耐烦，开始感觉饥饿。父亲接手了她，指云雀给她看，告诉她哪里的草皮底下长着蠕动的蚯蚓，哪棵树里有囤食的花栗鼠。但现在那个唯一会跟她玩小动物的斯卡曼德已经溘然长逝，和三岁、五岁时不同，九岁的纽特已经明白了死亡的意义。

一个穿着黑色衬衫的少年取代了乌鸦，在长椅上坐下来，远远望着轮流往坟茔里撒土和白玫瑰的人群。他叼着一根烟，擦火柴燃起，削薄的嘴唇和高挺的鼻尖下喷出长长的烟雾，弥漫在湿气浓重的绿化带中。

纽特想提醒他这里不可以抽烟，但她从少年的侧脸中辨认出来熟悉的轮廓。她无数次在父亲书桌里的照片里揣摩这张脸，跟她有一半的血缘关系，却只有不到三分相似。实际上这个少年很像父亲，至少是年轻时候的父亲，而她像她自己的母亲。她坐在父亲膝上玩耍时跟随他翻看过这个兄长从小到大成长的照片，从小婴儿到刚上小学、穿白袜的儿童，再后来相机的视角越来越远，有的很模糊。父亲告诉她这是“侦探”拍摄的。而她问：“‘侦探’是什么？”

“是我神秘的信使。”父亲笑着说，“他们帮我跟这个男孩私下取得联系。这是我和你之间的秘密，如果你能不告诉妈妈，今年生日我就送你你最想要的东西。”

“我想要小狗！”纽特尖叫着说，“我最擅长的就是保守秘密，我的肚子是一台秘密搅拌机。”

“那我们一言为定。”父亲跟她拉钩，纽特把自己肉嘟嘟的拇指艰难地够在父亲粗糙的大拇指上。

那条叫艾力克斯的金毛寻回犬依然躺在自己的木板房里无忧无虑地打着呼噜，邻居穆丽尔姨婆最近在照料他。他刚刚过了调皮捣蛋的年纪，甚至会在穆丽尔姨婆散步时帮她叼住报纸，配合她蹒跚的脚步。他一直是一条可靠的好狗狗，纽特最好的朋友之一。

她记得最后那两天。一切都发生得猝不及防，好像前几分钟父亲还在草地上陪她和艾力克斯玩耍。他把飞盘扔出去，他能扔得又高又远，让艾力克斯直着脖子几乎往后翻着跟斗蹿跳。纽特开心地跺脚，尖叫，让艾力克斯跑快一点，跟上那个小鸟一般的圆盘。她总是等不及艾力克斯回来，跑到一半去迎接他，金毛猎犬开心地把小主人扑倒在草地上，她在它湿漉漉的舌头和不断跑动的爪子间跟它抢夺战利品。当女孩和金毛犬跑回原处时，父亲的脸色已经不对劲了，纽特刹住了脚步，雀跃的脸庞却不知道怎么调整情绪。

“叫你母亲来，阿尔忒弥斯。”父亲艰难地说。她慌乱了，之后又来了很多人，先是打扫庭园的男仆，然后是在客厅的女佣，母亲进门时甚至没有注意到她。只是有人提醒她把艾力克斯关回它的小院子里，“别添乱”，大人们总是这样跟她说。

他从发病到被宣布“用尽了所有的抢救手段”好像只花了短短不到三天的时间。纽特不明白为什么总是高大坚实像一堵墙的男人能那么轻易地倒下，他总是红光发亮的脸变成蜡一样的黄色，散发着不正常的光晕和腐朽的气味。她被牵到他床前时听见父亲喉咙里嗬嗬的喘气声，那是弥留之人在死神镰刀下挣扎的指甲刮擦噪音。母亲无声地淌着泪抚摸她的后脑勺，她听见母亲说：“阿尔伯特，请你放下心吧。”

父亲的眼睛睁得更大了，暴凸出他的眼眶，他口舌流诞，脖子涨得有正常人三到五倍粗。周围想起嗫喏的声音，有人在胸前画十字，有人祈求主赐予他平安。

不知道是谁抽泣着说他还放不下。而纽特突然大喊起来。她想起来什么，于是她突然不害怕了。她紧紧抓住床的栏杆，叫喊着说：“我知道，爸爸，我知道！”

她飞奔上楼，到楼上的书房去，钻进桌肚里，找出那本她曾跟他拉钩发誓绝不让母亲知道的相册。她抱着沉重的皮面相簿跑下来，她觉得自己有一个答案，但没有人关注她，没有人相信她。“爸爸，你想见他，对不对？你想见他，我知道的！”

但她来晚了。母亲伏在高高耸起的被面上哭泣着，一个阿姨牵着她的手到角落里，给她胸口画十字，然后带她出去。“爸爸？妈妈？”纽特迷茫地回头问着，屋子里穿白色衣服的人纷纷行动起来，像飘来荡去的床单鬼怪，很多双腿挡住她的视线。她细小的手指紧紧攥住皮面相簿的边缘，指甲掐疼了也没有察觉。她被安置在起居室的一把高脚椅上，没有人来接她手心的秘密，直到第二或者第三天的早晨。

“你们应该联系他。”有人劝说纽特的母亲。母亲依然红肿着眼泡，在清晨从大肚玻璃杯中啜饮液体：“我知道……不是说我会有意见，这是他应该的。我只是……我不明白为什么阿尔伯特认为我会不允许。我是说，难道他认为我这么不值得分担这件事吗？我在他心里一直以来就是那样的女人吗？！”

纽特通过母亲和叔叔、阿姨们的交谈，电话和一个叫安东尼律师的人口中得知了哥哥的名字。

他叫忒修斯。他已经摒弃了斯卡曼德这个姓氏，跟他的母亲住在伦敦的切尔西，他今年十七岁。

纽特已经忘记了自己从什么当中逃跑出来，又在躲避什么样的场面。她跪坐在柔软的草皮上，很快透过薄薄的袜子感受到潮湿一点一点浸润她的双膝。少年的手脚很长，纽特判断他站起来以后至少跟父亲差不多高，因为父亲坐在这样的长椅上时也是别扭地伸出小腿才能支撑自己。他的上唇上方有一点点胡茬，却没让他看起来成熟，而是很明显跟每天修理下巴的成年男子区分开来。纽特看到他远远凝望人群的瞳孔，藏在高高的眉弓下面——那和父亲、和她自己如出一辙的高高的眉弓。他的瞳孔是蓝灰色的。

想要跟他说句话的冲动很快占据了女孩的心思。她爬起来，朝少年走过去，开始闻到一点劣质烟草的味道。她该跟他说什么呢？你为什么不过去参加仪式，你是否知道你有一个妹妹，你生活在哪里，你会不会跟我有完全不同的人生，你会不会像父亲那样喜欢我，陪我玩耍？她想张开口，刚刚靠近，他却回过了头。

“别那样看着我，小鬼。”他冷淡地说，掐灭了烟蒂，站起来走掉了。他个子的确很高，站起来后投下拉长的阴影。太阳正在移动到他们头顶上方，一丝金黄从喑哑厚重的云层中透下来。他的影子在脚底下随着走动渐渐缩短了。

 

2

纽特第一次谈起自己的哥哥是在再次遇见他的当晚。

那也是九月，伦敦的天气仍带着几分燥热，下午刚落过雨，西区像平时一样迎来大批的游客，在日落时分又纷纷离去。纽特和刚认识的朋友——鉴于她们在同一个大学寝室度过了混乱的新生注册周，心有余悸地逃过了姐妹会和兄弟会的盛情邀请，又咯咯傻笑着分享了过于昂贵的大*麻饼干，莉塔很明显认为她们已经是朋友了——轻快地挽着手到学生公寓对街的爱尔兰酒吧里准备喝一杯。莉塔比纽特矮一个头，但她踩着四寸高跟鞋的模样比她更像一个女王，纽特也难得地跟女孩子手挽手走在路上而没有感觉到尴尬。当她们面对面在靠窗的高脚凳上坐下来时，纽特突然对自己离开家以后的第一个朋友有一种难以言喻的倾诉欲望。于是她冒昧地说：“你知道么？我曾经……或许现在也是，我不是独自一人，我有一个哥哥。”

“这听起来是一个很漫长的故事。”莉塔意味深长地答道，与此同时吧台处喧闹起来，她们同时转移了视线。

这又打断了纽特难得地在心脏角落打开一扇气窗的程序。就像是你动作时明明已经准备好了刺耳的阳光，却被一只突然降落在草皮上的云雀吸引了注意。于是当你的视线追逐它而去时，撑起气窗的手臂失去了力气，霎时间黑暗又统治了视觉神经。你不害怕黑暗，但视网膜适应黑暗需要一段时间，而这段时间你的注意力已经被室内别的荧光吸引去了。

云雀？云雀有翅膀，它随自己的意愿离开。

纽特和莉塔同时扭过了头。那边是几个男孩，看起来年纪比两位新生要大一些。一个喝多了的金发打翻啤酒杯，结实的玻璃在旧木地板上弹跳，除了一地潮湿没有造成更多的乱子。他的友人不住地向酒保道歉，一左一右架着他想要离开。纽特看了一眼莉塔，莉塔在她移开目光后也看了一眼她，她们在心底无声地保有了一个共同的默契，因为两人都不约而同为同一个男孩所吸引，那是他们当中个子最高、穿着一件胸前有白色纽扣的深色衬衫的年轻男人。他略长的棕色卷发有一绺搭在额头上，明显是在刚才的混乱中才产生的移位。他高高的眉弓掩盖不住浅色瞳孔的锐利，长腿架住他喝醉的朋友，一抬手把他半个身子扛在自己肩上。

“抱歉，抱歉。”大男孩们礼貌地道着恼，从吧台一路向门口走去。快要离开这是非之地时，那个醉酒的金发男孩一个趔趄，几乎压在纽特的肩上。“嘿！”莉塔格开了他，他棕发的友人抬起了眼皮。

“我很抱歉。”他说，对着莉塔，“他不是故意的。”

这是二十六岁的忒修斯。忒修斯·特纳，从他后来的自我介绍中纽特得知，一个去年刚从法学院毕业的校友，为了偿还学生贷款依然在办公室充任助教，一周十七小时工作时间。他在西区有一间便宜的小公寓。

他要了莉塔的电话号码。

三个月后他们坠入爱河。

纽特再一次面对年长了八岁，褪去几分青涩，看起来却依然没有脱离少年轮廓的忒修斯时是在他小公寓的派对上。他邀请了许多人，其中当然包括莉塔，而莉塔邀请了她。

她不适应派对的气氛，热闹从来不欢迎纽特。热闹有自己的实体边缘，音乐和交谈是水，而纽特是浓度更高的盐。但公寓的主人喜欢派对，莉塔喜欢公寓的主人忒修斯，纽特是莉塔最忠实的朋友。她捏着一瓶啤酒细长的颈，抬起窗子钻到防火梯上，朝上而不是朝下爬了半层。她坐在铁锈的阶梯上点起一根香烟，牛仔裤包裹的臀印在潮湿的铁格上，下午落过的雨和积水的气味浸透上来，扶手上有干涸的鸟粪，来自最家常的灰色鸽子，伦敦每一幢公寓楼顶都不能幸免的那一种。她在斯特林的尼古丁烟雾中嗅到短暂生命遗留的味道。

“嗨。”

这是忒修斯向十八岁的纽特开启对话的开场白。他们交谈过的，点头，问候，天气还有“我在等莉塔”，“她马上下来”。而现在只有他和她，他保持着从窗格中钻出来的姿势，向上寻找她的视线，对焦后就不再转移，慢慢抬起身。他说：“莉塔刚才在找你。”

“我一会儿就进去。”纽特答道。

“如果你愿意，你当然可以在这儿呆着——我是说，我没有不欢迎你的意思。”

纽特笑了起来，她笑的时候先低下头，然后飞快抬起眼皮，再低下去，看着自己的左下方。她在铁锈栏杆上摁灭了烟头，最后终于抬起脸，忒修斯已经完全钻出来站在防火梯上，他看起来正好是六英尺二英寸高，他和她记忆里的完全一样，身高、长腿和棕色的卷发都跟父亲一样。他的上唇胡子刮得很干净，没有青色，纯粹像少年人的干净。他安静地看了纽特一会儿，递给她一个一次性塑料杯子。

纽特疑惑地接了过来，里面是橙色的气泡饮料。他看起来像把纽特当成一个小女孩。

“你的脸，红得很厉害。”忒修斯指指自己的双颊，“别误会，我也是同样的体质，一瓶啤酒我就像一盘德国生牛肉。我只是想着，你可能没看到厨房里准备了软饮料。”

“谢谢你。”纽特说，她觉得自己话里有终止的意思。她无法将对白无限进行下去，她答不出九岁纽特的疑问，因为她已经学会不再去探究跟消失的兄长有关的一切。但他仍是站在那里，顽强地把对话继续下去，直到某种潜意识里躲避危险的力量能攫住他，而他看起来不像会被任何潜意识左右。他握住啤酒肚子的手很大，四个指头并排挡住完整的标签，拇指摩挲凹陷的底部。室内音乐被挡在他的身后，他属于成年男子的须后水味浸润过来。他最后做了一个自我介绍：“我叫忒修斯·特纳。”他说，“我小时候住在切尔西。”

“纽特·费铎·斯卡曼德。”她一个一个字地回答，随即就感觉到绷紧的双肩塌了下来。然而她没有得到预期的回应。

“你从哪儿来？”他很随意地问道，像是要逼她完成这个对应的句子。

“爱丁堡。”纽特说了母亲的家乡，而不是纽卡斯尔。“你听起来没有口音。”他甚至有点儿惊讶。

“我母亲和祖父母是英格兰人。”她用了一点话术。

“有道理。”忒修斯轻声说，他的眼睛在室外红色路灯下是琉璃的光线，眉弓又垂下深色的阴影。他英俊一如往昔，从姿态能看出男孩时代的轮廓。他指了指纽特身后说：“那里，有一个鸟窝。你可能小心一点，它们经常弄脏台阶。”

纽特顺着他的手指回头看过去，树枝的标准形象，不是鸽笼。她问：“是什么？”

“云雀。”忒修斯回答。

片刻后他弯腰从窗格爬进去了，进去之前他告诉纽特临走前他可以帮她叫出租车，因为“这地方离地铁站有些远，公交停运得很早”。纽特注意到他说的是你，她在猜想他的意思是不是“你们”。

是“你”。当晚莉塔留宿了。整个周末她不见踪影，回来时脸上洋溢着快活的表情。

 

3

    莉塔在大二学期结束时搬出了学生公寓，纽特迎来一个新的室友蒂娜·戈斯坦恩。她的年纪比纽特大，金融系的高材生，研究硕士。比起莉塔，她更早出晚归和朝九晚九，在为数不多的相处时间中感觉稍微有点冷酷和不近人情，但界限分明的女强人作风很难引起摩擦，竟意外地适合纽特这种总是避免交流的内向女孩。纽特还是经常和莉塔见面，她选修了许多不同的课程，只有周末或周四跟纽特在一起吃午饭，偶尔还是会去同一家健身房。她仍和忒修斯在一起，分手过，又以同居结尾，很少争吵，也许因为莉塔成熟得远远超出她的年纪。纽特从她那里得知忒修斯还清了学生贷款，在一家律所开始做法律助理。并且他工作认真，升职很快，这是纽特大三的时候从闲谈中得到的信息。

她和忒修斯的下一次单独见面就发生在这个时候。她刚结束瑜伽课，像平时的每一次一样跟莉塔在相邻的淋浴隔间匆匆洗澡。莉塔突然说：“该死，我忘了一件重要的东西。”“是什么？”纽特自然地接话。

“我要去K3交一份材料，可等会我必须先去迪金森的课上签到。我可以在休息时从最后一排溜出来——我做了许多回了；但那份材料我留在家里了。”莉塔烦躁地说。

纽特沉默了一秒，让热水流过浸湿她微长的头发。湿后变直的姜红色头发披在她的肩上，她个子太高，只有她能从隔间木板上露出一个头，像一只误入水塘的豚鼠。她在氤氲的水汽中提建议：“你可以让忒修斯给你送过来。是我们系旁边的K3吗？你去那里干什么？”

“交一份材料。”莉塔简洁地重复，“这个时间他应该在工作。嘿，你能帮我吗？我给你钥匙，很抱歉，但我真的必须得到迪金森的学分，而今天是截止日期了……”

“好的。”纽特说，拧住了水龙头，拿毛巾裹住自己。

她如约来到忒修斯的公寓，他们没有搬过家，还是那间防火梯楼上两层有一个云雀窝的住址。出于礼貌纽特敲了很久的门，但进去后还是有动静，不只是她一个人吓了一跳，那个领带松开的男人像是在弯腰藏住一个什么小东西。“亲爱的——纽特？怎么是你？”二十九岁的忒修斯直起身来，像是松了一口气。

“我来帮莉塔拿一个文件夹。”纽特说，欲盖弥彰地挥着手上的钥匙：“我敲过门了，很抱歉。”

“不，不。请进来。”他看起来有些拮据，但还是很快恢复了礼貌。“在什么位置？”

“她说在她书桌右边抽屉第二格的最上方。”忒修斯转身去起居室的那一头打开桌子，他和她并排的书桌上堆满了小山般的书籍，还有很显眼的专属于莉塔的绘图桌。墙上挂的是莉塔的画作，卷起来的稿纸插在一个剪开了盖子的铝皮啤酒桶里。房间里有烘焙过的味道，厨房经常被使用，围裙搭在岛台上，沙发上胡乱堆着靠枕和毯子，马克杯都是不成对的。每一个都有自己的颜色。

纽特踏前一步，她看见了忒修斯刚才试图藏起来的东西，那是一个深蓝色丝绒的小盒子，一寸见方。它的颜色是忒修斯瞳孔背光的色泽。纽特不是艺术家，她也不是莉塔，消费主义的日常侵蚀在她脑子里只剩下对社交惯例的常规理解。她明白了过来。忒修斯刚才在挑选领带。他常常喜欢黑色和深灰色的西装，也许在特殊的时刻他需要一条更为鲜艳的领带，不管是心碎还是雀跃，至少配得上他如今的年龄和与之相衬的优秀。而他手里拿的是一条几乎称得上丑陋的黄蓝斑纹的细领带。

“请不要告诉她。”他拿着文件夹回来，表情在莉塔的好友面前头一次呈现了忐忑，“到目前为止这应该还是一个秘密。”

“我最擅长的就是保守秘密。”而纽特这么回答他。

离开他们的公寓时纽特做了一件可能会后悔的事。她拆开了那个文件夹，绕开牛皮纸圆扣周围的麻线，绕下来的线一圈一圈缠在她的食指上，很快指尖因为缺血变得发白，慢慢又开始发红。里面是一份法国一流设计学院的全额奖学金申请书，附着莉塔的个人简历，密密麻麻的奖项、工作经历和几乎全优的成绩单。莉塔在一寸照片上仍没有微笑。她把麻线绕回去，在砖石人行道上驻足。她回头，抬起脖子，现在她终于辨认出了那个云雀的窝在五楼外面。实际上这个时候是夏天，没有新鲜的雏鸟出没，也许它们早就离开了搭建在生锈钢铁上的临时小窝，而且就纽特从小受父亲手把手教导的生物学知识来讲，云雀喜欢生活在开阔的野外。

它们的歌声尖锐嘹亮，飞得不高，很容易被城里人和麻雀混为一谈。

 

 

 

 

————————————————

你哥：我不难过，这不算什么

 


	2. Chapter 2

4

莉塔在夏季学期结束的时候离开了英国。九月初她又回来一次，办了最后一点学籍上的手续。这期间她一直很忙，和纽特的联系不可避免地慢慢减少了频率。更不可避免的是忒修斯也彻底从纽特的生活中消失了，他们之间不再获得交集，纽特对他的了解也彻底停留在了两个月前的夏天。

她很好地保守了秘密。所以她无从得知是什么促使了莉塔的离开——不，是没有成功挽留住莉塔，也无从得知是哪一方在未知发生的事件里心碎。九月初她先是回了一趟纽卡斯尔，母亲的精神不错，她早几年就受够了闲在家中的生活，重新开始给附近的几家酒店做些事。她曾经是一名宴席厨师，最好的那一种，拜母亲所赐纽特从小对家常菜就十二分地挑剔。她们母女俩坐下来吃了几顿晚饭，喝了一次下午茶，纽特就回伦敦了。

当然她回去主要是为了探望父亲。墓园管理人把他最后的方寸之地打理得很好，无可挑剔的草坪，锃光瓦亮的大理石碑，纤尘不染的黑白相片。纽特蹲在阿尔伯特·斯卡曼德（1939-1991）面前，她在脑海里想着措辞，却怎么张口都觉得被堵住舌根。她又开始抠脚下湿润的草皮和泥土，草皮下有蚂蚁爬出来，顺着她的指尖不怕生地爬到她身上来。她苍白的指尖染上自然的染料，最后她只是说：“挺好的，我们。我和妈妈，还有忒修斯。”

站起来以后她又说了一句，对着那张明显把阿尔伯特拍得太年轻的照片，声音很悄，但他一定能够听得到。纽特说：“他长得很像你。”

甫一回到伦敦纽特就马不停蹄地去赴了莉塔的约。她是她真正意义上的第一个朋友，这份友谊即使没有第三人忒修斯的掺和也带有十分的真心。纽特关心她的一切，巴黎生活如何，食物怎样，你的法语和本地人是否相差无几。莉塔一如既往地对自己娓娓道来，她平静舒缓的声音像极了岁月静好，而纽特一如既往地封闭，她没有任何故事要讲，只有纤毫流露的情绪，莉塔永远能捕捉到她的情绪。

“你呢？你最近过得怎么样？”

她应该回答伦敦的天气，最近的作业，新写的小说和发表的书评。但纽特无可救药地把一部分耽搁在纽卡斯尔，在绿色和灰色调的墓园中。她的法语是父亲教的，她的第一次写生绘画是云雀，法式杂鱼汤曾经是伊芙琳最拿手的菜。忒修斯把麻雀错认为是云雀，鸽子粪比麻雀的量大。莉塔曾说过忒修斯的胃只能适应炸鱼薯条，他的德语说得比法语好得多得多。“我有没有告诉过你我有一个哥哥。”突如其来的倾诉欲压垮了理智，和保守秘密时建筑的樊笼。纽特张开了口，有史以来，第一次。

“我仿佛觉得这是在哪里听过的话题。”莉塔平静地回答，只微微挑起眉毛。她的包容。如果不是她，纽特说不出这句话。“忒修斯就是我的哥哥。”她难过地说。

一旦说出了第一句，后面的故事叙述就要便捷得多。虽然还是有些磕磕绊绊，前后逻辑不通，并且词句混乱的地方，但莉塔还是能领会到一些意思。“我们共同的父亲是阿尔伯特·斯卡曼德，我母亲叫伊芙琳，我不知道他的母亲叫什么。我第一次见到他是在爸爸的葬礼上，不，严格来说不是在葬礼上。他没有过去，没有亲眼过去看第一抔土是怎么盖住他的，他远远地坐在那里，跟一只乌鸦交换了位置。妈妈说他们不要遗产，不要任何补偿，在此之前我妈妈甚至对他一无所知。他恨我们，他从来不认为自己姓斯卡曼德。”

“他知道吗？”莉塔问。“不，我想他不知道。”纽特说，“我看过他的照片，看了很多，在我们见面之前。爸爸不得不让私家侦探跟踪他才知道他健康地长大。也许他只是认为我有一个不太常见的姓氏。实际上也许他忘了这个姓氏。那年他才十七岁，我九岁。”

她感到口干舌燥，喝光了面前的水。莉塔温暖的手心覆盖在她的手背上，第一次她对母亲以外的人流出了泪水。在湿意汇聚成水滴之前纽特把它们抿去，再开口她听见自己的嗓音已经嘶哑得难堪。

“你为什么要离开？”她毫无道理地说，“这样我就再也没理由见到和听说到忒修斯了。我从不想打扰他，我从小就知道我有一个哥哥，我不需要他认我，我只是想知道他过得好不好。现在我再也不会知道他过得好不好了。”

莉塔从她的椅子上下来。她过来抱了纽特，她一直都是一个Hugger。她打开自己的包，掏出一把钥匙，又从笔记本上撕下一张纸写了字把钥匙包住。她把纸片和钥匙推到纽特手心里，纽特看了看，抬起眼皮无声地询问。“这是忒修斯家的钥匙。”莉塔解释，“我本来准备用快递的，你替我还给他吧。这是他的电话号码。”

“谢谢你。”纽特低声说，收紧了五指。黄铜的尖端陷进她的指甲缝里，很疼并且不太好受，另一根小拇指的指甲盖压进了木合板桌面，一并还有油腻的永远擦不干净的脂。

 

5

纽特鼓起勇气打那个电话是在一个周末的下午。忒修斯始终没有接，一开始纽特认为他只是错过，但随着时间的推移她开始怀疑忒修斯故意无视了她。可他不应该有她的电话号码，并且他不是一个会错过手机来电的人。到了夜里她开始莫名地焦躁，最后她直接披上大衣离开了学生公寓，出门时刚好遇到一身疲惫从实习中回来的蒂娜。

“你晚上还回来吗？”蒂娜不带什么表情地问，纽特匆匆点了点头。

她来到忒修斯家楼下，从联结防火梯的窗子处看他的起居室里亮着一盏台灯，别的房间都是黑暗的。她上去敲了很久的门，然后才用钥匙打开。忒修斯躺在沙发上，看上去不省人事，纽特轻手轻脚走过去闻到浓烈的酒气。他的眉头紧紧蹙着，比四个月前纽特见到的瘦削了一圈，也许是因为眼睑下和下巴上的青黑。他的头发乱了，搭下来的一绺还是带着发胶的硬和弧度，只扯开自己的领带，纽特注意到他衬衫前襟有呕吐物的污迹。

他的公寓里失去了一半的生活痕迹。马克杯上印着法学院校友字样，刷得不整齐的墙上有画框被移开的新白色。画架从显眼的地方消失了，折叠起来塞在假壁炉边，看上去曾经有人想把它直接当作假柴火塞进炉膛。厨房岛台上有一些中餐厅外卖的包装，外卖电话和披萨电话钉在门口瞩目的位置上。纽特扶起忒修斯的头，试图喂他喝下一点水，他皱着眉头打开了她的手。

他背过身去，像个倔强的小男孩一样把脸埋进沙发靠背。纽特没有很多照顾醉酒人的经验，她只知道这样没有氧气流通会让他难受。她叹了一口气，挽起袖子，露出过于苍白瘦弱的手臂，给自己找了一个最容易借力的角度。

忒修斯半夜醒过一次。他闻到脸上有清新干净的味道，闻到自己被子的味道。他往羽绒被的深处钻了钻，两只脚交替着踢掉袜子，蜷起腿，挠了挠胸口发痒的某一处。他真正醒来的时候天已经大亮，而且他卧室的窗帘遮光效果总不是很好，过于灿烂的秋季光线从两侧和顶部、底下每一条缝隙顽强地挤进私人空间。他坐起来，发现自己上身赤着，穿着昨天的裤子，裤兜里的钱包、钥匙、烟盒和手机整整齐齐摆在床头柜上，手机甚至连接了充电器，旁边还有一杯白水。

忒修斯直接去洗了个澡来从碎片的记忆中寻找思路。腰上围着浴巾走出卧室时，他看到自己的客厅被打扫一新，所有的杯子都倒扣在水槽旁边，窗子抬起来，茶几上的杂志和影碟垒整齐了，沙发上的毯子叠成一个小方块，岛台桌面擦得锃亮。他有点迷惑，虽然谁手上有钥匙他心里有数，但那个人如今远在巴黎。这时候他的房门自己开了，外面的人手里有钥匙，只是并不熟练。忒修斯能听到她向左的尝试，然后向右才找到角度拧开。门打开，一个瘦高的女孩顶着一头红发走进来。

他愣住了，纽特也愣住了。她看见赤裸上身的忒修斯，马上像从没见过男人身体一样脸涨得通红，肉眼可见地从脖子一直红上来。她举起手里的纸袋，一直欲盖弥彰地举到眼睛的高度说：“我……我给你带了汤。我前两天做的了。”

“你在这里干什么？”忒修斯问，但她看起来还在迷糊，仍涨红着脸，侧着移动到厨房跟他拉开距离。“我看你这里没有食物……我有点不放心，就过来看看。”她说。

“我是说，你为什么会出现在我公寓里？”忒修斯加重了语气。纽特抬起头，有点发愣：“莉塔给了我钥匙。”她真的很会哪壶不开提哪壶：“我是想来替她还给你的。但昨天你一直不接电话。”

忒修斯在沙发上坐下来，揉着眉心。纽特站在岛台后面一动不敢动，那个盛汤的碗被她放下来，她的手指神经质地在微波炉使用时方便漏气的小盖子上抠来抠去。“在哪里？”他问。“什么在哪里？”她看起来真的一团迷糊。

“钥匙。”忒修斯说，“既然你是来还钥匙的，就还给我。以后别再过来了。这不方便。”

纽特立在那里，脸色由红转青，又由青转白。她匆匆去翻大衣兜，几张纸片和钥匙一起被抖落出来，还有在逆光中轮廓额外明显的线头和尘埃。她将那把钥匙放在岛台上，手指一会儿没离开，然后又捏它起来，大踏步走到茶几前，走出了汹汹的气势。黄铜钥匙被按在忒修斯面前，一并还有两秒女孩用力到苍白的纤细指尖。忒修斯抬起头用一种息事宁人的口吻说：“纽特，这不合适，你是她最好的朋友。”他把这句羞辱的话说出了慢性毒药的感觉。

纽特离开时才感觉到这种羞辱一层一层从绞紧的心脏浮到她的肺部和喉咙口。她悄悄掉了几滴眼泪，在没有人认识她的地铁车厢里。伦敦是一个冷漠的城市，没有人关心她，正好这也是她想要的。回到学生公寓时她已经恢复了平常有点木讷的表情。

她没有再打过忒修斯的电话。但两三周后一个陌生的号码打过来，很不耐烦的塞尔维亚口音，说了半天纽特才想起那天自己自作主张拿忒修斯的西装外套和衬衫去洗衣店了，一并还有他几乎被毁掉的丑领带。她不得不去取，付了三十五镑的干洗费，得到一张抵消2.99镑的优惠券。她步行朝忒修斯的公寓走去，慢吞吞想着可能会得到的对话，路过一个水果摊她停下来买了一盒草莓，拈着吃时吮吸顺着手指流下来的汁水。

忒修斯不在家，这让纽特松了一口气。她研究了一下怎么把套着薄膜的几件衣物挂在门把手上，又不至于底部拖到地板，蹲在地上弄了一会儿，把铁丝衣架以巧妙的角度卡在锁舌处。她站起来离开时有一点点眩晕，天已经黑了，铺着绿地毯的走廊上方钨丝灯光有点刺眼。她一直到又回到地铁上时才想起自己把那大半盒草莓落在了忒修斯家门口的地板上。

晚上纽特在自己常规的钟点去走廊底端的浴室洗澡。回来时毛巾包的她的头发还在淋水，蒂娜也回来了，她在自己桌子前翻书，没回头指指床上纽特的手机说：“有人一直打你电话。”纽特过去摁亮手机屏幕，显示的来电人是忒修斯·特纳。她感到疲倦，没有回拨。

 

6

纽特下一次见到忒修斯已经是深秋了。之后他又打过一次纽特的电话，她也是碰巧没接到的，有一次又做汤时才想起拉在他家的那个有微波炉专用加热盖的碗。次日她鼓起勇气发过去一条问候的短信，他没有回复。

蒂娜开始在一家银行实习，她常常不在寝室，回来的时候又表现得很需要睡眠和安静，纽特培养出了轻手轻脚的习惯。于是纽特常到学生公寓附近的小咖啡馆去写作，一边是论文一边是至今没有被收用的剧本，她喜欢描写一些悬疑、情色、惊悚和推理相关的情节，而编剧总是不厌其烦地告诉她都市情感或者魔幻科幻才是出版方向。有一天蒂娜离开前告诉她晚上自己有一个聚餐，寝室至少到十一点前都是属于她一个人的。十点半的时候蒂娜打了她的电话，这不太寻常，纽特接起来。

“你是不是认识忒修斯·特纳？”蒂娜总是那样地开门见山，“老实说吧，我见过你手机上有这个人的未接来电，但我觉得与我无关我就没有告诉你。他们所是我实习银行的外包法务，今天我就是在跟他们聚餐。他喝多了，看起来不太好的样子，我听说没有同事晓得他住在什么地方……”

于是忒修斯这个名字和他醉酒后酡红的脸再次猝不及防地出现在纽特记忆里。她匆匆穿了大衣和围巾出去，乘出租车到蒂娜告诉她的地方去，一个爱尔兰式的小酒馆，半层在地下，露出窗棂上的霓虹灯招牌。她在人行道上就住了脚步，忒修斯靠在通往地下室的铁栏杆上，看起来并没有很不好，只除了神情憔悴，领带歪斜和脸色潮红，瞳孔涣散。他在点一支烟，但打火机总是被风吹熄，他好像是已经辨别不出风吹过来的方向。

他看见了纽特，露出一个有点傻气的笑。实际上，在过去重新邂逅了同父异母兄长的三年中，纽特并没有这么频繁地跟忒修斯碰面过。三年前他看起来还有点青涩，衬衫从不掖进裤子里，穿运动鞋，上身有一点点不明显的须后水味道。后来他迅速地变了，西装革履，发胶固定每一根头发，过于迷人的卷曲像是精心设计的弧度。她很久没有见他笑出少年人的轮廓，而记忆里最明显描摹出他五官的样子，还是在纽特第一次去他公寓时防火梯上那段短暂的谈话。

“是你，你又出现了。”他漫不经心地说，瞧着嘴角向上又向下撇，有点不屑的神情。纽特慢慢地走近，蒂娜从台阶下面上来，还有一个看起来是忒修斯的同事。他们说：“可以交给你吗？”纽特还没有回答，她的肩膀就被忒修斯搂住了，后背撞在一堵胸膛上，喝醉酒的人力气是不讲理的大。忒修斯在她头顶上说：“没有问题。”

然后纽特就这样半搀扶着忒修斯回了他家。在出租车上他很快就睡着了，下车时揉着迷糊的眼睛掏出钱包，不容置喙地打开纽特想付钱的手，力气很大，打得她甚至有点痛，也没有道歉。他走到走廊上时看上去就清醒了很多，但一进门又脚步踉跄。他一边往卧室走一边蹬掉皮鞋，瞧着一点也不像三十岁的精英人士了，就是个平时也很邋遢的男孩子。纽特帮他捡一路丢下地的领带和外套，他往床上一歪，她跟到旁边拉起被子往他的上身盖。

下一秒她的世界天旋地转。她被压在忒修斯身下，手按在脸旁边，一只脚艰难地够着地面，一条腿被他死死压住。他带着浓重酒气的呼吸打在纽特耳廓上，残忍地问：“你是不是想要这个？”

“你喝多了，忒修斯。”她说，保持着镇定，看他的眼睛。他的瞳孔变成墨蓝色，眼眶通红，是很不正常的那种红。他嗤笑着：“你装，接着装。”

“我装什么了？”纽特问，开始感觉到怒意瘙痒着自己的喉咙，声音变得很干涩。她整个人动弹不得，感受不到一点点最起码的尊重。何况忒修斯靠得那么近，纽特甚至能数清楚他的睫毛，辨认出他鼻子上不太显眼的几块雀斑。他沙哑的声音也带着怒意：“照顾我，给我做饭，打扫卫生，你当我是三岁小孩子吗？你做这一切是为了什么心里难道不比我更清楚吗？！我没听说过有人会照顾自己朋友的前男友，在他们分手以后。别让我拆穿你，为什么不给自己留一点脸面？”

纽特竭力地发出吼声，但她听起来像一只吃奶的小猫：“莉塔担心你，她委托我照顾你！”于是忒修斯嘲笑她的伪装：“瞧瞧你，我前任未婚妻最好的朋友，总是在我最需要女人照顾时赶来，现在我们纠缠到了床上。我今晚的确很想要个女人，你可真是善解人意。”

他恶意地往下一压，纽特被他的体重压得喘不过气来，同时也难以抗拒地感受到下身隐约硌在两人之间慢慢抬头的物事。她徒劳无功地挣扎，手腕在他过分用力的压制下颤抖顶多一霎，又被深深摁进枕头里。她想说什么已经不重要，实际上她最想说的是请你抬起来一点，这样我无法呼吸，更别提为自己辩解。忒修斯又说了一遍，用赤裸裸羞辱她的语气说：“告诉我，这是不是你想要的。”

她不出声，窒息感逼出了她的眼泪，也不敢扭头，因为一转脸泪水就会滑下来，而她不擅长在别人面前流泪。他停下了动作，呼吸变得悠长缓慢，也稍微抬高了一点身体。他再次重复，听不出喜怒：“说不，继续否认。说这不是你想要的，我就放开手。”

纽特没有回答，哽咽代替她获取氧气的正常呼吸。她不知道为什么被压着腹部会让她的喉咙如此难受，刺痛感没有源起也没有尽头，深深扎到她胸腔的最里面去，按理说应该已经能穿过了她背后单薄的脊柱。她有十秒钟没有回答，也许是二十秒，一分钟，两分钟。总之忒修斯没有得到她的回答。在客厅的自鸣钟失去耐心地弹跳出一个小丑以后，他低下头狠狠地吻住了她。

 

7

纽特的第一个吻和第一次性经历发生在二十一岁的同一个夜里。忒修斯的吻更像是撕咬和宣泄，她的嘴角破了，舌头也被咬肿，麻木地在铁锈味和刺盲感中放松牙关，放弃抵抗，被他舔过完整的齿列和口腔的每一处角落。她听到衬衣纽扣崩落的声音，不知道是自己的还是忒修斯的。他的手粗鲁地插到背后和床垫之间解开她的胸衣，指甲刮痛了她的皮肤，把她内裤拨到旁边的那一下也刮疼了她的阴户。

他没有什么前戏地粗暴插进去，力气大得吓人，粗暴地抽送和毫无章法地顶弄。纽特闭上了眼睛，她不愿看到忒修斯神智不清醒的样子。虽然有那么几个时刻他发出了性感得足以让她潮湿的喘息声，在她的某几个幻觉中也听见他说类似“抱紧我”的几个字。但更多时候他在反复说一些羞辱性的词语，就好像他真的是迫不得已，一切都是纽特逼他的，而他只是大发慈悲地给了纽特她想要的。

他没有准备好从短暂婚约破裂的哀恸中走出来。

他有的时候动作轻柔，虽然吻得凶，指腹抚摸她乳头的力度又恢复了理智。有几下他又发起疯来，这场性爱完全没有节奏，没有变换姿势，只是男人不停地把她摆布出适合被进入的角度。“看看你，我喜欢你这么照顾我，比你的狗屁破鸡汤美味多了。”他不断说着疯话，“我猜你想要我的阴茎插在你屁股里很久了，我懂得女人的眼神，我不是傻瓜，纽特。”

她放弃了抵抗，也放弃跟他谈话，甚至放弃找到一点能让自己更舒服或至少不那么痛的姿势。她恍惚间觉得自己漂浮在空中，她低头往下看，只看到忒修斯不断耸动和绷紧的背和臀，她自己张开手臂，眼神空洞。她不知道什么时候回到自己身体里才合适，也很苦恼这一场折磨为什么会如此漫长得没有尽头。有的时候他轻柔起来，干着干着突然又一阵发疯，纽特不再试图去揣摩他的频率。最后她不知道自己是怎么失去意识的，她身上一直压着沉重的男人肢体，手臂，或许还有腿。她几乎做了整整一个晚上的噩梦。

第二天纽特离开得很早，忒修斯还睡得不省人事。她没有再多管闲事地帮他洗杯子，收拾房屋，只是在碗柜里找到了自己的那个碗，一路抱在怀里回了学生公寓。她从出租车上下来进门时有几个眼熟的学生用异样目光打量她，也许是因为她看起来头发蓬乱，眼泡和嘴唇红肿，V领毛衣挡不住的胸口又还有暧昧的青紫痕迹。蒂娜这个早上难得地在，她在用寝室里的电子插座煮一壶咖啡，她是美国人，不喝茶。但蒂娜什么也没有问，纽特感恩她不通人情的理性。

纽特收拾了衣服就去洗澡。在浴室的小隔间里脱下内裤时，她不得不咬紧牙关才忍住抬动双腿放大的异样痛感。被扯得缝线歪斜的内裤上都是体液和未干的血迹，看起来很难再被清洗干净到能穿的水平了。纽特把它草草洗后揉成一团丢到了垃圾桶里。

忒修斯没有打电话来。实际上之后的一星期他都没有任何消息，蒂娜还是对室友的私生活不闻不问，纽特不能感激她更多。她的生活渐渐恢复正轨，终于不用再穿高领毛衣的时候，一个黄昏她结束工作量从熟悉的小咖啡馆回来，结果在回学生公寓的必经之路上又看到了忒修斯。

他看起来很糟糕，比上一次喝醉成一条疯狗的时候更糟，唯一好的是身上没有酒气。他的脸颊以肉眼可见的程度消瘦着，眼窝下有浓重的青黑。纽特冷冰冰地说：“你在这里干什么？是巧合吗？”

她脚下没停，试图在宽敞的人行步道那一边找不会撞到他的方式擦肩而过，继续往前走。好在忒修斯没有非要过来跟她肢体接触，他走在她旁边，以一个不远不近的尴尬距离，两人中间甚至随时可能有人穿过。他发沙的声音说：“如果我说我是来道歉的你会不会不那么生气？鉴于上一次见面我是一个彻头彻尾的混球。”说话的时候他甚至没有看纽特一眼一秒钟。

纽特沉默了一会。她不知道怎么结束混乱的一切，至少不想在没能完全忘记的情况下讨论。“我知道你是来道歉的了。”她生硬地说，忒修斯不给她喘气的机会继续说下去：“我知道这不应该，但是我无时无刻不在想着你。我知道这不合适，但是我无力抗拒。瞧瞧你对我做了什么，你把我变成了一个人渣，我不但不是一个好男朋友，更不是一个好的前男友。头两个月我在想着对一个女人交付誓言，转头我就跟她最好的朋友躺在床上。”

“你把这怪罪于我吗？是我对你做了什么吗？”纽特停下脚步，她不得不耗尽绝大部分的力量才能控制自己不向他大喊大叫，剩下的一点点力气她需要让自己别哭：“我究竟他妈的对你做了什么？”

忒修斯没及时停下，他往前多走了一步，然后站住，转过来，直直朝纽特跨了一大步，她后退一步，背抵在墙上，他的手撑在她脸旁边。

“你的存在。”他沙哑地说，“你出现在我面前，你让我触手可及。”忒修斯说完后，等了一秒，还是没有任何回答。于是他冰凉的嘴唇就压上了她的唇瓣。

 

 

 

 

————————————

你哥：令人受伤滋味~难保更可悲~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM可以使用eason的于心有愧（still不会贴歌


	3. Chapter 3

8

忒修斯不是第一次到访这间学生公寓的寝室。他没有费心观察狭窄的空间，知道蒂娜不在就把纽特按在墙上不管不顾地吻上来，双手扣住她的脸，她没有反抗和扭动的空间。纽特挣扎出一点间隙，却只来得及说“蒂娜今天是要加班的”，说完后觉得这比起拒绝更像是一个邀请。忒修斯愣了一秒，吻已经移到她的脖子上，模糊不清地说了一句“那我快点”，纽特脚下一腾空，突然被抱了起来，背压在墙纸上，毛料摩擦出静电的声音。

她哽咽着说了一声“不要”，才发现已经晚了。她没有拒绝马路上那个亲吻，她带领他进来学生公寓，她给了他暗示，就连现在她的手也挂在忒修斯脖子上，他那管跟她自己很相似的鼻子抵在她的锁骨下方。忒修斯以为她的“不要”是不要站在这里，抱着她的手臂一用力，她穿着羊毛厚长袜的腿就自觉缠在他的腰上，纽特闭紧眼睛。她失去了最后一点叫停的资格。

忒修斯看起来状态并不好。他的吻里有很重的烟味，脸瘦得颧骨凸出来，剥她裙子和内裤的手有点颤抖。她能感觉到他西裤里的硬物有和主人完全不同的昂扬气势，粗鲁地抵在她大腿内侧，被脱下遮挡以后更用力向软肉里压了一分。纽特放弃了，她像具死尸一样躺在床上，只除了死尸不会在被脱掉毛衣和胸罩时主动抬起手臂。学生寝室的床很高，因为床底下要堆箱子，这便宜的租金又不包括更方便转圜的个人空间。她的双腿挂在床边上，打开着，这几乎正好是忒修斯的腰际稍微弓起就能进入的角度。

于是他就这么做了。起先他用了手指，纽特侧过脸去，说“不舒服”，然后想合拢膝盖。忒修斯又掰开她，低哑地说“你会疼”。这不符合她的意愿，湿润没有涌向该去的地方，而是挤满她的眼眶。她更宁愿忒修斯表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋，随手找一个最触手可及的女人发泄欲望，不在乎给谁带来伤害不在乎会有任何后果。她挣扎起来，被按住，他恳求般地说：“别动，我要忍不住了。”

她不懂。如果是因为触手可及，为什么他要隐忍到额头布满汗珠和青筋。纽特把脸埋在了没叠好的被子里，她不愿看他，眼前强制的黑暗给她放松身体控制的力气，她还难以习惯入侵的阴道收缩着夹他那两根手指。她闷闷地说：“万一蒂娜提前回来呢？”

更粗更硬的东西抵着她的入口，进入很缓慢，慢到了一种她想哭的程度。纽特的手指攥紧床单，被一根根掰开，放到男人松开衬衫和皮带露出的结实腹部上。她能听到忒修斯压抑的低声喘息，感觉到他在自己身体里寸步难行，试图用抚摸胸乳和阴蒂来给自己寻找一点便利。渐渐地他开始抽动，有了稳定的节奏，她从被子里回过头，寻找他，才发现下睫毛不知何时带上了水珠，视线在头顶日光灯的照射下发晕。忒修斯又说了一次“别动”，也可能是“别喊”，然后压下来吻她，顶弄间自己全身发红，露出的脖子和胸口比她裸露在暖气中的身体还红得厉害。

这一次没有进行多久。最后他抽了出来，精液弄在她大腿上，黏腻和腥味很重的浓白液体。他没有先穿裤子，伸长手在旁边桌上够纸巾过来擦她，用了七八张才清理干净，一个个麝香味包不住的纸团大喇喇丢在废纸篓里。纽特的双腿还挂在床外，双眼无神地瞪着天花板。他穿好裤子，衬衫还有一角挂在外面，想拉她起来，被打开了手。

“让我们谈谈。”他说，顽强地把她拽起来，捧她的脸看自己。他看起来很体面，但纽特不是。她的眼神重新聚焦花了一点时间，然后就像弹簧一样突然绷得很紧，缩着膝盖往床上爬，动作有点笨拙，扯被子挡住自己：“你就走吧，好吗？我不想跟你谈，我收到你的歉意了，行不行？”

忒修斯看起来突然又有点暴躁，说不上是后悔，过于冲动的内疚，还是性欲终于得到发泄以后恢复的清醒。他一条腿压上床来，纽特低声尖叫：“别过来！”这一次她听起来很认真。

“是不是现在我做什么都是错的？”他难受地问，“这不是我来找你的本意。那天你留的草莓，很酸，汁水流了我一手。然后我想着你自慰，我满脑子都是你的模样，你的嘴唇。对不起，不是你把我变得糟糕的，我本来就是这么糟糕，现在你知道了。”

“求求你了，你走吧。”纽特说，很坚决。于是他后退一步，衣冠楚楚，脸色却比得到她这一次之前还要苍白。“是我不好，我省略了一些话，我本来想说的话。我本应该一见到你就开口的，我平时没有这么软弱。”他喃喃地说，“我不想这样的。”纽特抢白他：“我比你更加不想。”

沉默蔓延在狭小的空间里，他们好像都还能听到小床嘎吱嘎吱的声音，是留在耳膜中的一种幻觉。纽特侧过脸去，看着过了八点就突然变得浓黑的室外空气，打定主意不再说一句话。忒修斯怔怔地站在那里，垂着肩膀，他看起来是真的没有得到自己想要的东西。最后他沉默地离开了，带上门，廉价门锁的搭扣发出很轻微的一声。

纽特把自己整个裹在被子里哭得全身抽搐。上一次她都没有哭，因为她认为自己不在那个身体里，肉体的疼痛是一点离魂的后遗症，三五天后就消散无踪。但这一次他很清醒，也没有用强，而她没有反抗。她有绝对制止忒修斯的魔咒，但她被云雀拔了舌头，说不出口。现在她终于承认是自己先凝视深渊，与此同时深渊也在凝视着纽特，她温顺地交付了灵魂。

长久以来对血亲有着下流幻想的不是那个不知情的人。那个糟糕的混球一直都是她，从她一遍又一遍地摩挲偷拍的褪色相片开始。

 

9

纽特以为这一次跟忒修斯见面就是结束了。又过了几天的一个周末，她却又接到他打来的电话。那时她依然在小咖啡馆里，开始动笔写一个新的连载故事，努力尝试着使用编辑建议的魔幻题材，把背景放在上世纪二十年代，战后各方势力暗潮汹涌的英格兰。她写得并不快，很多时候思路总走不下去，笔下的男主角是个跟她一样木讷而不擅长人际交往的家伙。她看着手机屏幕愣了一下，没有接，按掉了铃声。它顽强地震动着，震足了一分钟，纽特松了一口气。然后下一秒它再次震动起来。

纽特按下接听，那一瞬间她有点后悔，随即又安慰自己不过是好奇他又拿什么名头来找她。她还没有完全洗刷掉羞耻，只能选择不去思考，这个电话又过于像一道光，也许是因为设置的雷鸣铃声，给她一些缥缈无据的联想。总之她既然已经按下接听，就没有办法地把它拿起来凑到耳边。她听见忒修斯有点低沉的醇厚的声音：“我收拾房间时找到一条围巾……我想知道是不是你的。”

她沉默着。她可以否认，说是莉塔的，或者干脆直接挂掉电话，装傻到底。可那条围巾是唯一一件这个“纽特”和“忒修斯”产生联系的实物，她完全可以放手，各过各的人生，没必要——本来也没必要产生纠缠。她不在乎。她并不是真的少一条围巾，说实在的那条围巾材质不好配色还很难看。她可以换电话号码，可以申请换一间寝室，而且她还有一年就毕业了，她应该回纽卡斯尔去。她说：“是的。”

听筒那边传来他呼吸的声音，还有窸窣的响动，杂音被放得很大。许久他低低地说了一个时间和地址，想定下一个约会。纽特长长吸入了一口气说：“不。没必要。”她突兀地打断道，“我去你家拿就好了。告诉我你几点后在家。”

纽特在晚上九点的时候准时去敲忒修斯的家门。天已经全黑了，外面有点冷，她穿了高领的毛衣，鼻尖还是冻得发红。他很快开了门，看起来气色还不错，两个人面对面愣愣站着，纽特真的很庆幸这样尴尬的见面不是在公共场合，但同时她又不知道无处安放的注意力应该集中在什么地方，于是决定看自己的脚。走廊地板上有一点明显烟头烫过的痕迹，忒修斯穿着居家的拖鞋，他像小船一样大的皮鞋摆放在门边，室内的气味和室外没有区别。纽特问：“我的围巾呢？”

忒修斯很轻微地叹了一口气，但还是在能够听到的音量范围里。他说：“你先进来好吗？”而纽特站着不动。

他们僵持了几秒，忒修斯又说了一遍，几乎是哀求的语气：“你先进来好吗？”

纽特动弹了一下，几乎是同时她看到忒修斯身侧的手也动了动，像是想要触碰她，却又没有伸出来。她也又问了一遍：“我的围巾呢？”

忒修斯突然神经质地抬起来手，纽特吓得往后条件反射地一缩，但他只是扶着门框，脸往前压低了一寸，颤抖着嘴唇没有回答。她看到他的眼眶肉眼可见地泛红，但她还是不能认输，更努力地跟他对视回去。于是他放弃了，转身往里走，弯腰在沙发上拿那叠得整整齐齐的围巾。纽特看到他消瘦了的肩胛骨，肌肉结实的脊背，束在西裤里线条优雅有力的腰。她反应过来的下一秒自己就站在屋子的中央，门在她背后关上，四处摆放太低的光源把她心脏往更深的腔子里拽，耳边的安静被几堵墙外邻居家的电视节目放大了。她的手从后面搂紧了忒修斯的腰，他温暖的大手放在她冻得发白的指尖上。然后忒修斯在她的搂抱里艰难地转过身来，捧起她的脸开始吻她，两人的眼睛都闭得很紧，没有睁开。

她是被抱起来轻柔地放到床上的。忒修斯像是在弥补前两次的粗暴，打定主意要给她绝佳的体验，前戏漫长到了让人腻烦的程度。最后进去时她还是不够湿，但她发出的痛呼声没有丝毫的威胁，听起来更像一只叫春的野猫。忒修斯低头继续吻她，一边吻一边缓缓抽送，在入口附近，寻找她的位置，很沉得住气。等她终于开始很湿了，收缩着挽留他的时候，他狼狈地退出来，说着“等一下，等一下”，拉开旁边床头柜的抽屉取避孕套。

他没有开室内的灯，纽特不知道为什么还是能察觉出他从一个打开过的大盒子里取出一个的细节。忒修斯再吻下来时她突然侧过脸去，堪堪避开嘴唇，被亲到唇角和脸颊。好在他已经无暇分辨这一点点细微的情绪，顺势往下吮她的颈项，含住她的乳头，准备好了才进去开始真正的节奏。他又顶了两下以后低低地说：“叫出来，我想听。”但纽特让喉咙自己滚动一圈，抬手抱住他的脑袋，发不出什么声音来。

这一次她终于还是尝到了一点美妙的滋味，结束时望着天花板失神，从客厅进来的光按对角线划分出光线的明暗调，墙那一边窗口透进来只有一点点昏黄，鉴于这晚的月亮并不显眼。忒修斯处理完以后回到床上来，在她身边侧躺下，拉被子盖住他们，一只手曲起撑着脑袋一只手隔着被子搂在她的腰上。他温柔了许多的声线问道：“你在想什么？”

“最近一篇小说里男主角的哥哥。”纽特诚实地说，仍望住天花板。忒修斯牛头不对马嘴地问：“那你今晚会留下来吗？”

纽特过了一会儿才惊讶地看他：“不，当然不。”她一边说一边已经开始坐起来，在他仍没移动的手臂桎梏下探身去找自己的衣物。忒修斯僵硬了一秒，也跟着坐起来不依不饶：“为什么？”

她愣愣地，看起来疑惑得很逼真：“为什么我要留下来？”这简直把忒修斯问住了。他又开始试图攥纽特的手臂：“我们现在还不能好好谈谈吗？”

“我觉得我们没有必要把话说得太直白。”纽特说。他看上去像是在茫然、崩溃和暴怒三者中随机旋转着轮盘：“那你觉得我们刚才算是什么？”

纽特这时已经挣开了忒修斯的手，穿好内裤下床，弯腰在他面前从他脚下抽出胸罩开始穿戴。她一边找自己的毛衣和长裤一边完全没有表情地说：“性。”

“请你不要这样。”他整个人撑起来：“我真的很抱歉，我知道我说一万遍也不能弥补我之前对你说的话，做的事情，还有……但我是认真的，纽特，我是说，这不止是性，绝不。”

“哦，好像你不是因为需要女人而我正好出现在你身边似的。”她讽刺道，“我觉得还可以，难道你刚才不愉快吗？道理你自己都懂，这不合适。别给自己戴冠冕堂皇的帽子。除了莉塔，我们之前甚至不是朋友，我不会告诉任何人也不会对你的私生活指手画脚。给我们双方都留一点体面，谢谢你了。”她头也不回地扒拉着头发走出了房间。

 

10

纽特离开忒修斯家那一次就想起了那条该死的围巾还好好呆在他屋子里的沙发上，坐在出租车里时突然神经质地笑了起来。印度裔的司机从后视镜里望她一眼，她想收住笑，说了句“抱歉”，嘴角却越来越往下耸拉。最后她双手捂住脸靠着车窗，一点点额头抵在冰凉的玻璃上，保持着这个姿势直到回到学生公寓楼下。她回到寝室，蒂娜奇怪地看她一眼说：“我还以为你今晚不回来了呢。”

纽特条件反射地说：“怎么会。”然后她又觉得疑惑，因为蒂娜平时完全不关心她的行踪，或者说她更觉得这是个人自由，从某种程度上说这个美国人有点儿怪。“我也没跟你聊过我今晚要去哪呀。”她说。

“我以为你跟特纳在谈恋爱？”蒂娜很随意地说，视线回到自己的书本上，“忒修斯·特纳，说起来我跟他工作上也算是常见面。别误会，我不是关心别人私生活的那种人。只不过他前阵子看起来像条落水狗一样，这两天突然又活过来，所以我猜你们和好了。”

“我们没有在谈恋爱。”纽特话说得比脑子更快：“我在你之前的那个室友是他的前女友，或者说，前未婚妻。他们七月时刚刚分手。”话刚出口她就后悔了，羞耻一瞬间涌满她的全身，考虑到那天早上她回来时的状态没有人会比她的室友更清楚。“我们只是……”她无力为自己辩解，徒劳地挤出几个词，“总之我没有……”

蒂娜难得地放下了手里的小说，认真地看住纽特。她从发型到穿着打扮一直都是一板一眼的那种形象，两个人同住了一年对彼此的了解都仅限于专业、家乡、年龄和早餐偏好，突然跟人这样对视让纽特很不习惯，背后甚至有点发毛。

“我不会评价你的。”蒂娜公事公办地说，“作为你的朋友——我是说，室友，只要你开心就好，别的与我无关。唔，我希望这么说没有很冒犯，但你前阵子看起来也挺失魂落魄的，我有点儿担心。好吧，我拿了你桌子上的几块饼干，那天晚上我太饿了。”

纽特突然朝前一步抱住坐在椅子上的室友，蒂娜看起来完全僵硬了，很难想象这么一个美国人能比害羞的英国人还不擅长拥抱。她轻轻拍了拍纽特的背，声音很无措：“好了，好了。”

“我再烤一点饼干给你，这是我唯一会做的点心。”纽特咕哝着说，也匆忙结束这个拥抱：“你喜不喜欢肉桂和生姜？”

“不喜欢。”蒂娜诚实地说，然后她俩都笑了起来。

 

11

纽特再看到手机上有忒修斯的来电时已经觉得不奇怪了。她那时正好又坐在小咖啡馆中，这里的暖气比寝室里更强，仅此而已。为了不让铃声打扰到别人，她按掉了声音，手机依然在震，她把手机放在身下椅子的软垫上，沉闷的嗡嗡声很快被周围人的谈话和老旧意式咖啡机轰隆隆的噪音盖住了。她又盯着那电子仪器看了一会儿，它没有再响，于是她让自己的思绪回到小说里。男主角正在准备到新大陆展开冒险，这个故事的前几章编辑很喜欢，她考虑着要不要继续写下去，并努力加入自己喜欢和习惯的阴谋惊悚元素让文章不要显得太过像儿童读物。

纽特接到那个电话，不，错过那个电话时是中午，在常规钟点离开小咖啡馆已经是七点了。她一踏到人行道上就骂了一句见鬼，因为穿着长大衣的忒修斯靠在墙边上抽烟，看到她也无措地站直身子。“我希望这不要显得我太像一个跟踪狂。”他说，说得太急呛到烟雾，猛咳几声又过于想说话，憋得耳朵都红了。

“那你还能是在这里干什么？”纽特质问他，忒修斯直直盯着她的眼睛说：“你的围巾还在我那里。”

纽特气乐了，没搭理他双手插在兜里自顾自地走。忒修斯掐掉烟头跟在她身后问：“所以你还要不要了？那条围巾。”

“你真心想还给我就该随身带着它，或者请蒂娜转交。”纽特边走边说，努力把鼻子埋在领子里，风吹得她的眼睛很难受。“我想，好吧，我只是没想到还能这样。你吃饭了吗？一起吃个饭行不行？我们谈一谈，行不行？”他追着发问，腿长步子大，几步就能跟纽特并排。

“不行。”纽特说。忒修斯完全不气馁，又准备张口劝说她。不知道为什么她突然灵光一闪，说出来的话是赤裸裸的挑衅：“我去你家拿，要不你就把它丢了。”

他站住了，纽特又往前走了至少五米。她停下和回头，把下巴抬得高高的，好像这个表情能让她看起来占一点上风：“要不就把它丢了。”她平静地重复。

这一次性爱结束后纽特觉得自己才像是施暴的一方，虽然明明被弄到求饶哭泣的是她，嘴唇被咬到红肿的是她，脖子和胸口甚至臀瓣上又布满痕迹的也是她。忒修斯双眼无神地望着天花板躺在她身边，声音又干又无奈：“我本来真的不想做这个的。”他使自己和纽特听起来都很混球：“我们为什么就不能好好谈一谈？”

纽特沉默着没说话。她觉得自己知道忒修斯想谈什么，但很明显忒修斯不知道她的谈话会牵连出很多难以表达的东西。接着他又开始自说自话：“我试过了，我理智的半边脑子告诉我这不合适（inappropriate），但是另外半边和我的心脏疯狂地想着你，想见你，想要你。”他在被单下寻找纽特绵软无力的手掌，“如果你是在生气——你有完全恰当的理由，一千一万个理由生我的气，然后你可以告诉我我怎么做能稍微弥补我的过失，哪怕要我跪在你面前也可以，那我就照你说的做。但是你让我害怕（scared me）。”

“害怕？”纽特茫然地重复这个用词。忒修侧过头，她已经坐起来了，拢住自己的膝盖。他抬起脸，眉骨下漂亮的瞳孔一片蔚蓝，纽特看一眼，又不敢继续看他。这样的美丽通常带着厚重的危险，如同大海——溺死，天空——缺氧，或者摔死，蓝箭青蛙——毒死。

“我怕你会远远跑掉，从我的世界里消失。让我再也抓不住你。”他轻轻地说。“我不知道你对我做下了什么，你让我无法抗拒。这么说可能会显得我很糟糕——好吧可我的确很糟糕；一开始莉塔就说过我们三人，或许加上我的某个朋友一起吃个饭，聚会什么的。我总是拒绝。我得承认你的名……不，就只是……我嗅到危险。”纽特发现自己的手还被握着，可她甩不开，忒修斯的声音是磁针刮过的黑胶唱片，她捂住耳朵也会通过固体传导钻到骨缝里面来。“我发现我的眼睛总是会看着你，我的眼睛，脑子和心脏，它们仨不站在同一个阵营，哪怕我正在和你的朋友陷入爱河。对不起，你现在是不是觉得我更混账了？你完全应该这么想。”

纽特这回正视了他，眼睛里蓄上泪水：“你就是个混账。”她一个一个字地说。

忒修斯爬起来，他坐着也比纽特高半头，手搭在她赤裸的肩上：“我不知道该怎么跟你相处，纽特，我完全慌了。哪怕是现在，就算我明知道有的话该说有的话不该说我也管不住嘴。我能不能说我爱你？我知道，这显得我太饥渴和绝望——好吧，我收回这个字。”他焦躁地加快了语速：“可我是真的喜欢你，到底能不能，能不能给我们俩一个机会？哪怕我们这段关系开始得太不是时机，或者至少给我弥补的机会？”

她擦了擦眼睛扭掉忒修斯的手，开始穿衣服下床。“我该回去了。”她的声音突然很平静：“太晚了。”

他从后面试图拽她的指尖，几次在空中错过又握住，被甩开。“我不逼你答应我。”他低声下气地说，“不要拒绝我。”

纽特没搭理他，匆忙穿衣服，扣错了衬衫纽扣又解开重新系一次，系的时候发现手指抖到很难捏紧渺小的一粒塑料。她听到身后忒修斯长长叹了一口气起来也跟着穿衣，然后送她下楼。“至少我该送送你。”他自嘲地说，“你不知道你离开以后留我一个人，显得我多么恶劣，没礼貌。那次我在防火梯上看你叫计程车，你猜怎么着，这个季节竟然还有鸟粪落在我领子上。”

“那不是云雀。”说到这个纽特忍不住纠正了他，“肯定不是，是鸽子。”

忒修斯伸手拦下一辆车，最后一次给她整了整大衣领口，看起来很难过又没那么难过。“我不准备把围巾还给你了。”他轻声说，“绝不。”

 

 

 

 

——————————————

你哥今日歌喉：She knows it's too late~As we're walking on by~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的BGM是the shins的Simple Song，有兴趣可以去搜来听一听

12

纽特觉得自己不是唯一一个没预料到事情发展成这样的人。忒修斯还是锲而不舍地给她打电话，就好像“不合适”这个字从来没从他口中说出来过一样，就好像他真的每次都是想把那条围巾还给她一样。

他们见面的频率不算频繁，但好像也没有哪个星期间断过。一直到伦敦下的第一场雪，第二场，然后树枝上的积雪终于不会在某个阳光灿烂的次日融化，忒修斯再也不允许她钻出窗格去消防梯上抽烟。如果她非得坚持，他就用大衣裹住她自己穿着单衣站在旁边。就算纽特明知道他家里不止一件厚外套，故意每一口都吸得很慢，烟雾进入鼻子肺泡才一丝丝从张开的嘴唇中吐露，幸灾乐祸地看着他跺脚和搓肩膀。他的动作把积雪震到楼下，人行道上路过的行人朝上比中指，他一边大喊“抱歉”一边顽强地守在那里，直到纽特再也没有磨蹭的理由自暴自弃推开他爬回去。

“我不想过来的。”纽特站在屋子中央才用自以为最严厉的口吻说，“你不准再去咖啡馆堵我，我大不了以后换一家消磨时间。说到底我对‘赫奇帕奇’没有什么感情，他们家拿铁的牛奶总是放得太少，我可以去另一个街角的‘斯莱特林’，积分卡一样可以通用。”

她的威胁被一个吻打断，忒修斯在她脸上湿热的气息说：“那你就不该告诉我你备用地点的名字，口是心非的小骗子。”

“小骗子”。这是忒修斯被她讽刺得体无完肤以后唯一会用的，稍微重一点语气的词。她拒绝他几乎每次必说的“我们得谈谈”，极尽刻薄地提醒他两人之间是多么的“不合适”，和她对他根本没有一点点除了性工具以外的感情。他不是每一次听到都不受伤，他的肩膀会塌，嘴唇会抿紧，甚至会默默转身爬出窗外去抽一根烟，故意不穿外套等着纽特喊他进来。虽然纽特并不会这么做。她只是停下解衬衣扣子的动作问：“那我就走了？”他就恼火地掐掉烟头爬回来把她吻住。

“你在顾虑什么？你想要我怎么做？”他会问，一次又一次后不那么认真地抱着希望。纽特被抱着，双脚离地，背压在淋浴间的墙上，因为被塞满和顶弄的快感无法组织语言。她掐着忒修斯的肩膀，想要他动，但这样的话意味着服输。她闭紧眼睛，只有睫毛的轻颤和潮红的脸颊看上去还像是沉浸在性爱中，他停下，折磨她。纽特终于忍不住轻声说：“我想要你放手。”

“我放手，你就会掉下来。”他也轻声回答，紧紧盯她的眼睛，虽然大腿仍诚实地抵住她一部分悬空的体重。纽特咬紧牙关，点头又摇头，收缩甬道，他低吼一声又开始用力冲撞。

“小骗子。”他喃喃地说，一直到纽特离开都还在咀嚼她的话，又顽强雄辩地驳回自己：“你根本不想要我放手。”

他把围巾藏在衣柜里，欲盖弥彰地叠在一堆袜子下面，有一次半夜暴躁地爬起来把它团起来塞到假壁炉里面。他换了很多个隐藏地点，书桌下，用旧了淘汰的公文包中，鞋盒里，沙发垫子底下。虽然纽特从没有找过，甚至没有开过口，他就是得不到安全感。如同他从来得不到纽特口中说出一句“好的”。

二十九岁依然不会讨好姑娘的忒修斯，人生前十几年在女孩中靠一副皮囊所向披靡。他试过送花，被拒收，准备小礼物，纽特反手就把等值的英镑藏在枕头底下。他邀请她在外面吃饭，从来没有得逞，拼命想的话题短信，她不回复。天花板根本没有响动过，他等的是根本不知道会不会落下的第一只靴子，这甚至比等待第二只还要磨人。

他们那天其实是在吵架。纽特过来时脸上很平常，但忒修斯喜气洋洋，然后她发现他开的这瓶红酒口感还不错。她很沉得住气，什么也不问，是忒修斯没忍住说：“你怎么不告诉我你的小说发表出来了？蒂娜给我说你在报纸上连载，我看了，大家都说精彩得很。”

纽特一愣，马上反问：“我为什么要告诉你，大家又是什么意思？”他没得到预期的反应也就罢了，可纽特的情绪也不该跟预期如此背道而驰。他只能坦白：“我给办公室的大家都买了一份报纸……”

“我的事跟你有什么关系？”纽特冷冰冰地说，“你怎么跟你的同事开口？你炮友最近新写的小说，捧个场？噢我真不明白……”她放下酒杯，手扶着厨房岛台，低下头，忒修斯没说话，于是她让自己听起来很冷静：“我不想告诉你我的事情，也不想你跟我分享什么，我只是想要我们之间的关系纯粹简单一点，为什么做不到？”

忒修斯再开口的声音里是忍也忍不住的疲惫：“你明知道我们之间不止这样，我简直为你发疯，你对我也不是没有感觉，是我该问你为什么。为什么？”

“我该回去了。”她进门到现在不到一刻钟。忒修斯难得地没有来追，在身后讽刺道：“不做你想做的事情了？”

纽特的手已经放在了门把手上。她停留了一秒钟，努力呼吸，强迫喉咙哽住的感觉自己打退堂鼓回去，给她一点继续迈步子的勇气。下一秒忒修斯从身后死死抱住她，他炽热的吻和湿漉漉的话顽固地从她耳朵往里钻：“如果你想要我难受，至少留下来欣赏我有多难受。”他勒住她的腰把她往里拖，没敢真正用劲，可纽特的力气也不大，没能阻止自己手也扶不住门。她被压在岛台上继续亲吻，后腰硌着硬邦邦台面凸起的边缘，现在她觉得难受的人根本是她。

“告诉我你想要我怎么做。”他第一万次地恳求，纽特闭上眼睛回答说：“我喜欢你这样，粗鲁一点，别装得那么绅士。”

他喉咙里发出嘶哑的咆哮：“为什么？我至少值得你给我一个努力的方向吧？你到底最在意什么？”

纽特的后腰被硌得真的很疼，哪怕忒修斯已经刹住了力气，他的身子对她来说还是太强壮了，她又不健身，纤细的手臂没有一点点力量，每次被抱得太紧都觉得肋骨在吱吱作响。她艰难地推他的胸膛，转过去，躯干和腰臀摩擦的时候感受到他更诚实得多的勃起。她终于找到了一个还算舒服的姿势，让柔软的小腹而不是脆弱的脊椎卡在台面边缘，低低地说：“我喜欢你这副面孔，真的，没有撒谎。”

“你这个骗子。”忒修斯咬牙切齿地说，手开始自觉地剥她下身的遮挡。除了第一次和第二次，这一次的前戏终于没花费太长时间，他就解放出阴茎从后面抵住她的穴口。被进入的时候纽特唔了一声，指甲在石头台面上打滑，小腹的疼和下腹深处的异样同时袭来，让她一下子没忍住想哭的冲动。他喘着，手扶着她的臀，一点点地进去，很慢，不知道头两次到底给施暴者留下了什么心理阴影。“用力点（harder），这个时候你就不听话了？是谁口是心非？”她挑衅。

他用自己的节奏开始干的时候纽特叫得很像哭。她什么也扶不稳，杯子里的葡萄酒好像晃，唇印还在玻璃边缘，容器底端有一点点沉淀，真的是一支很不错价格不菲的好酒。其实比起赤霞珠和设拉子她更喜欢皮诺，她很早就培养起来自己的偏好，纽卡斯尔老家里父亲有整整一窖的收藏。然而父亲只喝威士忌，开玩笑说那些昂贵的红酒都是她未来的嫁妆，可他看不到。纽特觉得自己孤单一个人深夜喝完一整支的时候他在天堂摇头叹气，脸上是很失望的样子。

忒修斯放轻了动作，缓缓抽出来又快速顶进去，他已经完全掌握了纽特敏感的地方，有时候可能觉得自己能在床上让她投降。纽特不愿投降，努力找吐纳的节奏夹，臀部往后顶，如愿以偿就听到他喘息和咒骂的声音。

“还说自己不是骗子。”他压低了用舌头卷她的耳垂说：“用力点你受得了吗？从后面根本不能全进去，你不疼吗？”

“根本没什么感觉。”她固执地说，哪怕这句话都被撞得断断续续，重复了好几个音节才完成。忒修斯的喘很像是冷笑，下一刻他就发了点力，纽特明显感觉到太深了，脚趾蜷起来也抓不住地。她坚持了大概一两分钟才哭，因为臀肉撞到他下腹的声音太响，她哭了有一会儿才发现自己在哭。

然后她就被抱到了床上。她已经有点脱力了，他不敢再从后面弄，转去攻击她的阴蒂，浅浅抽插试图给她一次不那么过分的高潮。在她的余韵中他才直起身来解决掉身上剩余的衣物，没给多少缓冲的时间，压下去又大力冲刺，纽特经验不足的身体率先背弃大脑，紧跟着是她的理智。他们吻得唾液都流到下巴上，最后结束的时候她自觉吮了他的舌头，从上到下被灌得很满，然后一身酸痛的骨头陷在柔软被褥中沉沉往下坠去。

纽特醒过来时是忒修斯刚伸手关掉床头灯爬进被窝。她发现自己还赤裸着，腰上环过来一只手。“几点了？”她问。

“快十二点。”忒修斯说，“我给你手机充上电了，或者你几点要起来，我叫你。”

她仰躺在黑暗中失了一会儿神，一点点找回力气让头脑越来越清醒，推开忒修斯很坚决地坐起来：“我要回去。”

“你到底——能不能？！”他一下子就有点来气，但纽特已经下床找衣服了，转一圈发现都好好地叠在床旁边的扶手椅上，利落地开始穿着。“别不可理喻了，好吗？”忒修斯恳求道。

“我要回家。”纽特低着头系最后一颗扣子，要不是忒修斯这时有点生气，他还是能听出几分颤抖的。“我要回家。”她重复。

他坐在床上没动，捏自己的额头。纽特没有去开灯，借着一点厨房窗子外面透进来并不皎洁的月光和记忆找通向门口的路。可她比自己想象中的笨拙，一脚踢到沙发背面的杠铃上，也许是黑暗让她放松了警惕，痛呼出口是本能反应。她痛得蹲下来，十二月的空气还是冷，这一下实在痛到骨头缝里，失去知觉的那一种。紧接着忒修斯就赤着上身过来了，捞起她的膝盖弯把她抱回床上，沉默不语。

太痛了。纽特痛得眼泪都冒了出来，忒修斯开灯，她习惯了黑暗的眼睛下意识闭上，抬手去挡白炽灯霸道的光线。他转身坐回床边上脱掉纽特的袜子，把她苍白的脚捧在手掌上，轻轻检查触碰被撞红的地方。“所以你为什么把杠铃放在地板上？”纽特口不择言地骂，“什么人会这么做？”

“对，是我的错，都是我的错。”忒修斯平静地说，“没伤到骨头，没事。明天可能有点肿，青一阵就好了。”

纽特使劲往回抽脚，他的大手移到脚踝上把她握住，看起来很轻柔，但只有纽特才知道他用了多大的力气。“你今晚睡这儿。”他说，“我可以去睡沙发，如果你觉得冻死我不会内疚的话。我就这一床被子。”

“你哪怕睡大街上都不关我的事。”纽特说。忒修斯甚至牵起嘴角笑了笑：“口是心非的骗子。”

当然最后他没有睡沙发，等纽特脱了毛衣和长裤就从另一侧上床，关掉灯把她拉到怀里。纽特翻过去背对他，他半晌没动，然后转了一点身子仰面躺着，一条手臂从她的腰上挪开，另一条手臂还穿过她的脖子底下。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

你哥：Don't go thinking you gotta be tough~and play like a stone~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的BGM是1D的perfect（听听歌词~

13

纽特从来对圣诞节、元旦、复活节什么的家庭性节日敬谢不敏，幸好的是她从来也没有过情人节的困扰。时间越来越临近十二月二十四日的时候她没来由地开始有点焦虑。妈妈问过她要不要回家，她随便找了个理由推掉了，蒂娜也是不回家的，学生公寓的公告板上贴起了组织迷你圣诞树暨沙发电玩之夜的宣传。

上一次她从忒修斯家离开时还不到早晨七点，十二月中旬的气温，随便呼吸一口都会留下肉眼可见的凝结的霜。他短袖T恤和睡裤外面就一件大衣，在马路上站了三十秒就两耳和鼻头通红，然而他们一直站了七八分钟都没等来一辆出租车。纽特说：“我坐地铁去了。”忒修斯却拉住她，好像她脚上的淤青真的使她半身不遂似的，坚持等来一辆空车还给司机先塞了车费。回到以后司机把找零的几个硬币给她，因为硬币筐太靠近发动机而有近似发烫的温度。纽特回寝室去收拾衣服洗澡，蒂娜迷迷糊糊地煮咖啡，随口抱怨了一句：“为什么全世界的人都要过圣诞节？我应该去上海或者新德里读学位，或者我可以说我是一个穆斯林。”

“消费主义而已。”纽特说，“还是科学信仰最经济，不会让你多花仪式上的冤枉钱。虽然最经济的说法是你摆出一副刚分手的伤心模样，相信我，没人会在这当口费心关怀他人。”蒂娜大笑起来。

纽特很能自我调节心态。她有神奇的天赋，不需要与人倾诉也不需要做什么发泄精力的事情，一件事脑子里想不出解决办法就可以放置不想。又过了几天忒修斯打她的电话，她看着来电上冷冰冰的两个T开头字母全名，好像就已经听到了他若无其事的嗓音和东拉西扯的开场白，做了这么多次他还是不好意思上来就问她几点在哪里。她看了它四十五秒，接起来说：“什么事？”

“你在哪？”那边问。纽特愣了愣，朝咖啡馆窗外看过去说：“我不在。”

“我还没问你在不在哪。”忒修斯听起来不像生气：“如果你在咖啡馆，十五分钟后出来。”

她按时在路边等。出乎她意料的是没看到人走过，一辆黑色尼桑靠边停下，忒修斯的脸从窗口里露出来说：“进来。”

纽特坐进副驾驶，她有点想问，但忍住了。忒修斯没看着她难受，自己解释说：“借的，同事的车。”随后他又多说了两句：“日本同事，我之前都没怎么见过这款车。我还是想买台底盘高的。”

“尼桑在纽卡斯尔多一些。”纽特说完就恨不得咬住自己的舌头，所幸忒修斯看起来没什么反应。“我怕你脚还疼。”他又说。

那已经是四天前的事了。“你当我是瓷娃娃吗？”她讽刺。忒修斯看着路又不说话了。

纽特突然有点后悔，甚至神经质地瞟了一眼车门锁。这动作没瞒过忒修斯，他很平静地说：“你怕我在这里跟你做爱？我疯了吗？”

然后他又自己给自己解答：“喔，不对。你倒是宁愿跟我做爱，你怕我在车里非要跟你谈话，然后你又跑不脱，装傻装不了那么久。”此时正好遇到一个红灯，车缓缓停下，忒修斯啪一声按开了门锁，冷笑道：“话说在前面，我没绑架你上车。”

纽特不接他的话，她扭头看街景，车里面安静得很厉害。忒修斯沉默地打开电台，快速跳过无数个路况、新闻和城内圣诞活动播报，在一首歌儿处他停下了。

“ _或许我们都不相信，在门背后找到的东西。你到底有什么毛病，唱首崭新歌曲给我听……”（_ _*Oasis, Stand By Me_ _）_

“莉塔很喜欢这个乐队。”纽特说，把这句话说得像一个挑衅，直接导致忒修斯这回侧头看她了：“不，是我喜欢的。”他正面回应她。

纽特打定主意再也不说一句话。忒修斯沉默地开着车，最后他停在自己家附近两个街区的地方，下来后对纽特说：“陪我吃点东西。”是命令的语气。

“我不饿。”纽特硬邦邦地回答。忒修斯说：“我中午就吃了半个咸牛肉三明治，我饿得很，你至少可以等我十分钟。”

他说完就走进了路边的一个街角餐馆。是很平价普通的家庭餐厅，不是一般人意义上约会的地方，纽特认得这个招牌，有时候忒修斯会点这里的外卖。她踌躇了一下跟进去了，他已经坐在吧台旁边，门上小挂牌的铃声又清脆地响了一次。

忒修斯点了炸鱼和色拉，纽特只要了一杯水。实际上她有点儿饿了，没控制住自己拿眼睛去看别人桌上的汉堡和意面。忒修斯嗤地笑了一声，又招手叫了一份炒蛋，送过来以后推到纽特面前。

“你大不了自己付这一份。”他说，纽特没办法拒绝了。

忒修斯的手机放在台面上，他吃得很快，却没发出什么声音。那个设备总在不停地震，他只是瞟一眼，没搭理，是纽特忍不住说：“我以为你这样的人每个电话和短信都会接。”

“你还真不了解我。”他平静地说，“就像我不了解你一样。”说话的时候它又震了一下，纽特这回看到了，发来信息的人叫苏珊娜，看不到内容。

“我上司的朋友，可能是表妹什么的。”忒修斯解释，“在特拉弗家暖房派对上见过，但我们不合适（won’t hit）。”

“上司的表妹，的确很不合适（inappropriate）。”纽特就是忍不住不接这一句。忒修斯的叉子叮一声磕到盘子上，她看了他一眼，他停下进食，手握着叉柄，喉结停在那里没有变化。好一会儿后他说：“你到底有没有心？”

纽特的脸涨得通红，但忒修斯没硬要她回答。他掏出钱包甩了几张钞票，站起来拿上衣服就走了，盘子里还有一大半没吃完。

纽特是在门关上的铃铛晃动以后才匆匆结了自己的帐追出去的，有点身不由己的感觉，脚比脑子动得快。忒修斯在前面走得很慢，像故意等她追上来一样，但她又没有追上去。于是他转过身，看着五米开外的纽特问：“我到底是不是让你很困扰？因为我想发展一段认真的关系？”

她不知所措，不知怎么回答。而且她真的不擅长跟人吵架，一被凶就容易掉眼泪，她憎恨自己的这个生理反应。忒修斯还站在那里，又问：“你到底有没有一点点，哪怕一点点，喜欢我？只是因为你现在还在生我的气？老天——”他看起来很想朝旁边的墙打上一拳，“你顾虑的是什么，我至少值得你提示我一点方向吧？！”

纽特眼眶都酸了，但她希望忒修斯站得太远看不清，鉴于光线昏暗，身边又总有车子呼啸而过，给空气钉入一点点噪音的波纹。他叹了一口气转身继续往自己家方向走，纽特不由自主提着脚跟上了。

他走了一两百米又停下来，转过身对依然跟他保持着距离的纽特说：“对不起，我今天有点情绪化。我没想对你发脾气的，对不起。”

他得到的回馈又是沉默，纽特干脆拿领子挡住嘴看向别处。半晌忒修斯长长出了一口气说：“你能不能别跟着我了？”

纽特感觉到喉咙发涩，还好他已经学会了不要求回答。他很疲倦地说：“我有点累了，对不起，我真的想坚持下去的。但我很难不怀疑自己根本弥补不了过失。你可能真的不喜欢我，好吧，如果你只是想找人解决生理需求，而我恰好还算干净……唉。我一厢情愿，你的确有理由感觉困扰，不是么？”

他的声音也越来越哑：“别跟着我了，纽特。是我对不起你。如果以后有什么我可以为你做的，你随时可以找到我。但……别这样了。对不起。别给我这种希望，如果你继续跟着我，我不知道我还能做出什么事来。”

他转身走进下一盏路灯的三角形橘色中。纽特依然跟着他，他走得依然很慢。纽特跟他走进公寓门廊的时候他甚至留了一点门，侧脸露出有点好气又好笑的样子，没回头。最后他走进自己家，没关上门，脱了大衣站在客厅中央才真正转身。

纽特觉得自己又像个傻瓜又像个混账，她在冷风中跟着他走了两个街区，一句话也没有说，肚子也有点饿。她站在走廊上像没听到他任何一句话似的，站住了，没有跟进去。

“你想想清楚吧，求你了。”忒修斯干巴巴地说，“我真的不懂你。我不了解你，我总是怕吓跑你又怕没好好表达出自己。要不你给我一句‘好的’，要不——听着纽特，你进来，我就——”他突然说不下去，抬起手捂住脸，揉了一会儿鼻子和脸颊，才抬起头来继续：“我不会出去追你的，你放心。但是如果你进来，你明白吗？如果你进来，我不会再允许你离开。”

他抬起头，因为在外面走动被风吹乱的一绺卷发挣开发胶的固定，搭在额头上，看起来年轻了几岁，眼神又疲倦得很沧桑。纽特站得自己的脚都发麻，突然她往后退了一步，因为真的脚跟有点发麻，说实话磕到的脚背侧面穿在皮鞋里有点儿疼，她是很容易淤青的体质，痛感没那么快消褪下去。下一秒忒修斯已经跨了过来，“老天啊，他妈的……”但纽特没等他说完这句脏话，就稳住身子迈进了门槛，从铺着廉价绿色地毯的公寓走廊迈进柚木地板的起居室里。

门在她后面砰地甩上，整面墙壁几乎都震动起来。忒修斯把她按在门上狠狠地亲吻，像诚心要逼她窒息似地，攫走她所有的氧气，让她只能抱着眼前男人的脖子呼吸。不知道过了多久他才松开纽特，而她已经失去对时间的掌控了。“我不会再允许你从我身边离开。”忒修斯低低地说，“是你自己进来的，纽特。”

说完他又把她拖入一个温柔得多的长吻中。

 

14

那天到头来忒修斯还是没能如愿把纽特带到外面去晚餐约会。他们做完以后都筋疲力尽，纽特自己也很惊讶于自己之前每次一结束站起来就走的毅力，尤其是在外面又开始飘一点点小雪花的夜里。最后忒修斯给她一件旧T恤当睡衣，她盘腿坐在床上吹头发时他过来问：“你还要不要吃点什么？这个时间也只有披萨和街角餐馆还愿意送外卖了。”

“就街角那家吧。”纽特说，“你有什么推荐吗？除了炒蛋，我最不爱吃的东西就是炒鸡蛋。”

忒修斯接过她用好的吹风机把线绕起来，坐在她身边说：“好吧，我之前又不知道。炸鱼和香肠都还行，炖菜这个点可能已经没有了。你喜欢吃布丁吗？”

“我不喜欢布丁，也不太喜欢炸鱼，当然也不是说我完全不吃这两样东西。”纽特说，“香肠和烤土豆，谢谢。”而忒修斯凑过来在她嘴唇上亲了一下说：“棒极了，我对你的了解又多了一些。”

纽特的脸有点飞红，虽然他们刚刚才做完更亲密的事情，但之前从来没有在“吃什么”这样如此日常的话题中开始亲吻。“其实我会做一点点菜，从学生公寓的反馈来说可能还不错。所以有时候我在外面吃得很挑剔。”她有点语无伦次地说，“我会做派，甜点就不行了。好吧说到底我也只会一些家常的东西。”说到这里她低下头。

“嘿，嘿。”忒修斯捧起她的脸，把鼻尖挨在她的鼻尖上说：“我简直迫不及待想等你来为我下厨。但是在那之前，至少让我带你出去进行一次晚餐约会？”

“好。”纽特用细如蚊蚋的声音回答，他还是听见了，笑着又啄一下她的唇。“我实在是受够了公司餐厅的咸牛肉三明治。”忒修斯呻吟，“你想象不到我有多憎恨那东西。”

而纽特听到后笑出了声，因为她想到蒂娜来英国第一次吃到夹咸牛肉和芥末的贝果是如何露出惊为天人的表情：“这玩意比炸鱼薯条更值得，说真的，考虑一下，英国民众们！”纽特笑起来才发觉自己看起来傻乎乎的，又咬住嘴唇，不过嘴角翘得很高。忒修斯看着她，一开始他好像想问你笑什么，然后没说出口，就这么看着她，表情很温柔。

“你又笑什么？”纽特推他一下。

“我只是在想这好像是我第一次看到你认真地笑。”忒修斯叹气，把她拉到怀里，下巴压在她的肩膀上：“我想说的是不管之前走过多少弯路，都太值得了。”

纽特搂住了他的脖子。他和她的身上都是刚沐浴后一样的香波味道，而且她穿着他的旧衣服，就像真的是一家人，又不是那种意义上的家人。她一瞬间没能控制住自己不红了眼眶，忒修斯的大手轻轻在她背心上摩挲，察觉到颤抖，又分开一点距离捧她的脸：“嘘，怎么了？我不是故意想让你哭的，纽特。老天，抱歉，我真的不会说话。有时候在你面前我就像变成一个青少年一样……唉。”他亲她的眼睛，从眼睛到鼻子，又在嘴唇上浅浅啄着。纽特一边哭一边笑，她觉得仿佛回到青少年的人是她，因为从很久以前起，她就没有这样轻易在关心自己的人面前流过眼泪。她总是固执地认为世界上最关心她的男人已经不在了，可兜兜转转，她又得到了一个。

所以去他妈的吧。他什么也不知道，这样最好。

“等我一下。”忒修斯咕哝一声，把自己从两个人纠缠的肢体间挣脱出来，离开了卧室。很快他又转回来，拿着一个红绿包装纸包住的礼物，塞到纽特怀里。

“本来想等到那时候，提前送你吧。”他说，“别哭了，我实在是看见你掉眼泪就害怕。”

纽特其实没掉几滴眼泪，噘着嘴瞪他一眼，随即又不好意思起来：“圣诞节还有好几天呢。”

“那到那一天就没有礼物了。”忒修斯坐回她身侧，长手长脚的男人能从后面抱着她，下巴压在她的肩膀上：“拆了看看。不知道你喜不喜欢。”

纽特拆开包装纸，里面是一个皮面的大本子，有搭扣绑带，很多夹层，和可拆卸的纸页。“我不太知道送你什么……只知道你喜欢写东西，可能会用得着，就买了这个。”他握着她的手翻到扉页内侧皮衬里上指给她看：“这是我刻的。”带一点幼稚炫耀的语气。

漂亮花体字的纽特·费铎·斯卡曼德。这可比纽特自己狗啃般的笔迹好看多了。她忍不住又有点眼眶发酸，说出口却是：“这名字显得我是个男孩子，实际上我还有一个中间名。”说完她恨不得咬破自己嘴唇，但忒修斯明显听到了，扭着她要她说。

“我叫……是……好吧，是阿尔忒弥斯。”纽特把脸埋在忒修斯肩膀上，羞得满脸通红，抬手去堵他的嘴唇：“别笑我！”

“老天，我的月亮，我们俩真是天生一对。”忒修斯不费力地抓住她的手，大笑起来：“未免你不知道，实际上我也有一个我不太好意思说的中间名。是……福珀斯。”说出这个名字他自己的耳朵也红了：“希腊神话里的太阳神。至少你的名字要好听得多。”

太阳和月亮。他没说是谁给他的中间名，纽特也没有幼稚到去问。两个人打闹了一阵以后纽特依偎在他怀里，半晌才闷闷地说：“可是我没有给你准备圣诞礼物。”

“我已经收到了。”忒修斯不厌其烦地亲吻她的额头，“世界上最好的。”

  
15

忒修斯面临着圣诞节前最后的加班，“好像伦敦民众认为明年就没有官司可打了似的。”他咕哝着抱怨，随后又第一百次地要求纽特记得来陪他过整个假期的承诺。纽特挂掉这个电话以后没能控制住脸上的微笑，一直笑到回寝室都没收住。

“你看起来真开心。”蒂娜阴沉着脸说，要不是纽特足够了解她，可能还真以为她是在讽刺了。“加班很累吧？”她同情地说，“饼干？”

“巧克力和花生的我就要。真的不知道姜凭什么被放在甜点心里，是不是因为英国天气太潮湿？唔，这么一想是有几分道理。”蒂娜伸了一个很大的懒腰：“我同情你们（my condolences），纽约也冷，但至少没这么冷又老下雨啊。”

“你会被认为是在歧视的。”纽特开玩笑说。“我只是在刻板印象（stereotype）而已，没有严重到被起诉的程度。”蒂娜不耐烦地挥着手掌，像赶一只苍蝇，“特纳才是一个歧视女性的猪脑壳（dickhead），他成天撵着我，问你喜欢什么花，好像所有的女孩子都活该喜欢花似的。下一次我就说猪笼草。”

纽特大笑起来，然后又讪讪地刹住：“他问你这个干什么？”

蒂娜看起来有点僵硬，也有点讪讪然：“抱歉……你知道，或许特纳在你面前是条可爱无害会握手的金毛大狗狗，但在工作上他有点……”

“不近人情？”

“混账（asshole）。”蒂娜终于用回美国人的词，又说了一句“王八蛋（pain in the ass）”以后才自在了一点：“嘿，不是所有人都把办公室当大家庭的好吗！要是到头来你发现他是一个不折不扣的工作狂和死心眼，在结婚纪念日抛下你和两个在吃奶的孩子回公司去加班，别怪我没有事先提醒过你。”

纽特已经涨红着脸拼命想岔开话题：“猪笼草挺好的，你知道什么是生物拟态吗？它们长得非常像人类的阴茎，从颜色到轮廓。顺便说一句，谢谢你的礼物，我正好需要一副新的手套。”蒂娜送了她一副画有东方四圣兽的烹饪手套，虽然纽特第一反应是她在变相索要更多的饼干。

“啊，哪里的话。你去年送的礼物我也很喜欢。”蒂娜说。纽特垂头丧气：“我从来不会选礼物。我去年送你的是英国茶，而你都不喝茶。”

“我寄给我在纽约的妹妹了。”蒂娜说，“她很喜欢，奎妮是个甜蜜蜜的傻妞儿，一切我不会喜欢的东西她都爱得不得了。粉红色，脆得能被捏碎的骨瓷茶具，蜂蜜流心的丹麦酥什么的。顺便说一句圣诞节奎妮会来看我，或许你们俩女孩子可以见见。”她说话的语气像自己是奎妮的哥哥而不是姐姐，“如果特纳放你离开的话。”

纽特还是很难控制自己在室友提到忒修斯时不脸红，虽然红着红着她也放弃了，考虑到目前为止蒂娜算是她唯一的女性朋友：“说起来我还没有给他准备礼物，我真的不知道……我以为我们不会在一起……”

蒂娜看起来像没听到她矫情的后一句，这让纽特松了一口气。“听我的，”她室友的注意力已经重又回到自己的文件上：“买一套自己喜欢但平时舍不得买的昂贵性感内衣，然后说这是送给他的礼物。双赢。”

所以这就是为什么纽特在圣诞夜坐在高级餐厅里，却如坐针毡，死死裹住身上的大衣，把领子都束得高高的。好吧，她发挥了一下蒂娜的提示，而现在她彻底明白过来自己做了一件多蠢的事情。

“你不热吗？”忒修斯给她拉开椅子，等她抬手脱外套，她却裹紧自己小心翼翼地在椅子上缩成一团。“这里暖气还挺足的。”

“我不热，我冷极了，好吧，我有点感冒了。”纽特语无伦次。她真的没有想到忒修斯会直接带她来吃饭，还以为至少他下班后得先回家换身衣服。不过说到底忒修斯平时的衣着进入各个高级场合也毫不违和就是了。

忒修斯摸了摸纽特放在桌上的手，疑惑道：“你的手很热。”

“总之我不热，我真的不热。”纽特重申。这时侍者过来了：“准备好点单了吗两位？”

“是的。”忒修斯快活地说，“纽特，我推荐你一定尝一尝火焰威士忌鸡尾酒和炙烤仔鸡。他们的酥皮蛤蜊汤很有名，吃的时候小心烫。甜点……唔，熔岩巧克力怎么样？”

纽特额头上冒出了汗珠，鼻尖的雀斑都开始发亮了。“我可以要一杯冰水吗？很冰很冰的那种。”她虚弱地说，被忒修斯打断：“你不是说你有点感冒么？常温水，谢谢。”他自说自话地向侍者结束了点单。

喝完餐前酒纽特的脸更红了。忒修斯几次想伸手碰她的额头，但她又再三申明自己没有不舒服，也没有很热，只是不能脱外套，因为脱了会冷。酥皮蛤蜊汤上来的时候她终于被热气熏到了眼睛，眼眶都发红了。忒修斯站起来走到她身边：“够了，你看起来实在不太对劲。”他的手直接穿过领子按在她的脖子上：“老天，你出了这么一身汗！”

“到底发生了什么？”忒修斯严肃起来，“你要是不舒服，我现在就带你去急诊室，别强撑着。”

“我……我不是，我没有……”纽特的脸红得发紫，最后她自暴自弃地扯开一点点领子，给站在她身边的忒修斯看：“好吧，但是我不能脱外套，绝不能！”

他的喉结很明显地滚动了一轮，然后骂了一句脏话。

 

16

纽特在出租车上一直战战兢兢地问忒修斯定这个餐厅圣诞夜的位子是不是花了很多心思。忒修斯握着她的手，修长的手指穿过指缝，不怀好意又心神不宁地捏一捏她。“没关系，打包回来我们还是可以吃。”他说，“只是临时定位置用了一点人情，你知道的，鉴于之前我实在没有把握你愿不愿意陪我。”

“我真的很抱歉……”纽特涨红了脸颊，忒修斯意味深长地说：“千万别抱歉，也千万别因为这一次以后就不再有下一次。”

他们终于回到家以后纽特咕哝着说先把打包的东西吃了，我去一下洗手间，不然等会酥皮就会全瘪掉。忒修斯直接一把抱起她进了卧室：“你在开玩笑。”他气喘吁吁地说，“我他妈硬了一路，每次见你，你都成心不让我好好吃饭！”

“我真的没有。”纽特说，说得很像呻吟，因为一直在她腿缝间摩擦的珠链实际也快把她逼到了极限。既然房间里不再有别人，她也不需要控制，让色情的嘤咛和喘息流泻出来。忒修斯粗暴地扯开她裹得紧紧的大衣，露出黑色蕾丝的胸衣，和下面只靠一条珠链维系两片布料的蕾丝丁字裤。她甚至还穿了吊袜带，修长纤细的大腿到下身露出雪白的一截，发红的腿心已经湿漉漉做好了准备。“我本来还以为我不会收到更好的圣诞礼物了，你真是能时刻给我惊喜。”他呻吟着解开了自己的皮带。

结果这身不算便宜的单薄布料还是没能幸存，因为忒修斯实在失去了慢慢研究搭扣的耐心。他弄得又凶又急，可纽特这一次没感觉任何不适，抱着他的脖子放开嗓子叫，反倒是他忍不住用嘴唇堵住她，提醒她邻居可能会过来投诉被打扰阖家欢乐的节日气氛。纽特羞得干脆咬紧了下唇不发出声响，忒修斯闷笑着抱起她的大腿，并起来扛在肩上，色情地舔她被丝袜包住的脚踝。最后她高潮的时候他又压下来吻她，她迫不及待地送上舌头，抬着腰迎合抽送，忒修斯喉咙里发出了野兽一般性感的声音。

结束后他们俩脱力地躺在床上，忒修斯翻身下来，身子都汗涔涔的，但谁也不想先离开床垫和彼此紧挨的赤裸躯体。半晌他竟然是有些抱怨地说：“为什么你不带一点替换的衣服过来，我还以为你会陪我过整个假期。”

“这不是还有这么多天么。”纽特有气无力地说，“我不知道你会不会嫌我烦，或者需不需要跟你的家人朋友见面什么的。”

“你简直不能想象。”他恢复了一点神智，侧过来把手臂支在枕头上，看着她：“好吧，我原先真的没有把握，所以也没什么安排。我当然想带你见玛戈——她是我妈妈，别被吓到，我开玩笑的，我知道这对你来说还太快了。何况玛戈和她的新男朋友在布里斯托。不过我的确想带你去一个地方。”

“什么地方？”纽特也侧过头来问，他笑起来的蓝眼睛像一蓬云，毫无道理地，虹膜上棕色的斑点是阳光镶嵌的金边。“明天带你去，你就知道了。”忒修斯亲亲她：“现在我们真的应该吃点东西，不然就算是我也不能保证今晚还有第二次。”

纽特去掐他的腰，却只捏到结实得手指打滑的肌肉。忒修斯背对着她下床穿衣服，背上流畅的线条像一条豹子。纽特拢着被单坐起来，他已经去厨房拆打包袋了，喊一声：“酥皮汤能够用微波炉热吗？”

卧室没开顶灯，只有阅读灯暖黄的光线，外面更明亮的灯光从门口进来，窗帘拉得很严实，或许是考虑到卧室里的活动不能为月亮所知晓。忒修斯卧室里有他身上的味道，混合了香水、沐浴液和洗衣粉，每个人都有的那种独特的气味，每间屋子，每个家庭都不一样。如果非要用一个词语形容，纽特认为他是暖和的。他真的适合太阳的名字，永远精力充沛，永远积极乐观，永远直面问题，然后解决问题。她眼角无声的湿润很快被抿去，大声答道：“不行，你要用烤箱……你给我拿件衣服，忒修斯！”

他很快进来，头发已经全搭下来了，卷曲的刘海看上去像只有二十出头。“实在是可惜，我真的喜欢你这身内搭。”忒修斯一本正经地说：“这就是你平时的家居服风格吗？棒极了。”纽特从身下抽出一个枕头砸在无辜的年轻律师脸上。

 

 

 

 

————————————————

你哥：baby I am Perfect for you~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM是X Japan的say anything，有兴趣可以去搜来听一听

17

纽特在圣诞节当天回到寝室的时候没以为会遇到蒂娜。她觉得自己蠢到不行，大衣里欲盖弥彰地穿着忒修斯的T恤和运动短裤，不得不时刻用手攥紧太松垮的裤腰。忒修斯没跟上楼来，在下面买咖啡，纽特还没开门就听到室友和一个女孩子吵架的那种拔高嗓门的声音。

“我说了不安全，不管是伦敦还是纽约，你一直也太容易相信人了，奎妮！”纽特进去的时候蒂娜站在小房间中央训话，她的床位上坐着一个穿粉红色大衣的金发姑娘，眼睛很大，和蒂娜的轮廓有点相似。“圣诞快乐。”纽特不安地说，为闯入这姐妹俩的私人空间感到尴尬：“我只是回来拿点衣服。”

“圣诞快乐。”金发姑娘说，像是想逃离原本话题一样把手里的纸盒塞到纽特鼻子底下：“丹麦酥？”

纽特被戳到鼻子下的香气弄得一愣：“呃，呃……谢谢，不了？我是纽特，蒂娜的室友。想必你是……”

“我叫奎妮。”金发姑娘说，“我昨天刚到，我姐姐经常说起你。”

“对，你看这傻孩子都知道不要吃一个陌生人给你的甜点心。”蒂娜不耐烦地说，“圣诞快乐，纽特。”然后她又转向自己的妹妹训道：“你根本不知道他是好人还是坏人，竟然就让他陪你走一段夜路！我的老天爷，奎妮，说了一万遍了不要相信对你嘴甜的男人，非得吃过亏才能灵醒点儿吗？！”

“雅各布没有骗我，他真的开了一家点心店，今天早上我不就顺路过去了么。”奎妮有点委屈地说，然后很坚持地把纸盒往纽特手里递：“丹麦酥？”

纽特呆呆地望着这姑娘一会儿，又偷偷瞟一眼明显在气头上的蒂娜，最后决定小心翼翼地拿一块点心来缓和一下气氛。于是她拿了一块洒满糖粉的，稍微咬了一小口：“唔……？这很不错啊。”

“对吧？”奎妮开心地说，顿时像得到了什么强有力论据似的转向蒂娜：“你室友也说很好吃！”

“这根本不是什么好吃不好吃的问题！”蒂娜看起来要抓狂了。纽特既然已经吃了人家的东西，就感觉自己不得不为奎妮说句话：“到底发生了什么事？”

“这傻姑娘。”蒂娜掐着自己的太阳穴说，“她看错了地图，预定的旅馆离我这儿太远了，离地铁站也远，晚上回去要走好一段儿路。昨天她莫名其妙地让一个男人陪她走了一段，今天早上又跑去跟他买什么点心。我都快急死了，奎妮，你随时有可能被枪击，打劫或者强奸，这里是伦敦！”

“我从纽约来……”奎妮咕哝，“或许没那么……”纽特也小小声插嘴，蒂娜两条眉毛都要竖上发际线中了。于是纽特连忙打圆场：“咳，要不，要不，你妹妹可以睡我的床？反正……反正我这几天也不回来。我……我住忒修斯那儿。”她越说越小声，忍不住脸和脖子都涨得通红。

“唔，这倒是个办法。”蒂娜想了两秒钟，二话不说就转过去训奎妮：“听到没？等会我就跟你去把旅馆退了，行李带过来。”

“真的吗？”金发姑娘看起来也很高兴，一步就跨过去握纽特的手。纽特不太习惯真正美国人的热情，僵硬了一下，又心虚地用另一只手扯自己的衣领：“没关系，没关系。我现在就是回来拿几件换洗衣服，反正我也要走的……”

“实在是太感谢你了。”奎妮唱歌般地说，“我不会呆得太久，你在你哥哥家住到什么时候？*或许我们可以一起出来吃个饭？”

蒂娜在纽特有反应之前就接了话：“你别给人家瞎添麻烦。特纳是她男朋友，我跟你说过的，公司法务的那个混球（dickhead）。”纽特对室友的用词逆来顺受地没提出什么异议，蒂娜又问：“他人呢？”

“在楼下呢。”纽特心虚地说，想到上一次忒修斯来这间寝室时做的事情，下意识躲闪蒂娜的眼神，跟奎妮错身过去开自己的衣柜：“那什么……我……我就收拾一下，然后就走了。”

“我们还是可以找机会出来好好认识一下？”奎妮仍是用唱歌般的声音说，笑得很灿烂：“我姐姐很喜欢你，我很少见到她对哪个女生这么友善……”“奎妮！”蒂娜喝道。这时纽特算是领教到有一位控制欲旺盛的年长手足是什么样体验了，她同情地看一眼奎妮，为了保证场面不那么尴尬而跟她交换了电话号码。当然这不是说她不喜欢真正热情的美国人，两姐妹在某些程度上还是气质还是如出一辙的。

所以纽特换好一身得体的衣服、拎上一个平时去健身房的包到楼下来的时候忒修斯看起来已经站了有一会儿，脚下丢着烟头。“等了很久吗？”她不安地说，“蒂娜的妹妹来了……我们聊了一会儿。”

“啊，蒂娜。”忒修斯看起来对这个一直叫他混球的同事倒是没什么芥蒂，“你们是不是相处得挺好的？上一次她告诉我你的小说在哪里发表，我还没有正式感谢她。”

“有机会吧。”纽特搪塞过去，“说起来你要带我去哪里？”

“不远。”忒修斯自然而然地接过她的包，手指穿进她的指缝里扣住她：“说老实话，我也没想到这么顺利你愿意跟我去。”

“我都不知道是什么地方……”纽特说了半句，又咽住了，以避免自己让自己听起来太过混球：“丹麦酥？”她把奎妮强行塞给自己的点心递过去，天知道那姑娘买了这么大一盒要怎样吃得完。

“很不错。”忒修斯在她手上咬了一口，客观评价道。

 

（*奎妮以为圣诞节假期人人都会跟自己的亲人在一起过。）

 

18

他们坐了几站地铁，来到离大学城不远的一处公寓楼。忒修斯输入了电子锁密码开门上去，纽特很紧张地拉住他问；“我们是来见谁么？老天，你怎么没告诉我？我什么也没有带……”

“你给我带了点心。”忒修斯说，不知道是不是开玩笑，“进来就知道了。”

他用钥匙开了一扇门，推开进去，纽特跟在后面。然后她发现两人进入了一间空荡荡的起居室，几乎有三分之二墙高的挑高玻璃窗，干净的柚木地板，有壁炉，真的能用的那一种。忒修斯随手把两人的东西放在干净的厨房台面上，走到房间中央，转过身，张开手问：“你觉得这里怎么样？”

“你这是……？”纽特没动弹，虽然有点预感，还是只能表达疑问。“那边公寓租约到期了，我就找了这个地方。”忒修斯说，“好吧其实我还挺想买下来的，但目前为止还负担不起，我算是指望着明年年终的加薪。”他看起来也有点紧张：“我马上就搬过来住，离你的学校近一点。”

纽特手足无措，一只手攥紧自己另一边手的袖子：“你要搬过来？”

“这里宽敞一些。”忒修斯自说自话地开始走动，推开起居室尽头的门介绍：“有两个卧室，我准备先拿这一间来做书房。我想着可以换一个大点的床，我现在睡的还是一开始在二手市场拖回来的，你有没有觉得它也太响了一点？厨房也大，浴室有浴缸，主卧有步入式的衣橱。纽特，或许……好吧我知道说这个也太快了，我的意思其实只是，如果你要在我这儿过夜，对你来说也方便。而且这儿离地铁近，我去上班只是多了两站路。”

纽特沉默着。这间公寓看起来的确比忒修斯原先住的要好上许多，挑高的窗户，采光更好，没有照明的现在，冬日阳光也能把整间屋子填满干燥的明亮。她感觉眼眶有点发酸，因为即使是她也不能忽视另一处住所里另一个女人留下的生活痕迹，只是过于强烈的愧疚感压制了不得体的小心思。忒修斯见她久久站着不动，过来双手捧起她的脸，担心地问道：“你觉得对你来说太过了？抱歉……好吧，并不是完全因为你，我也一直想换一间公寓。你想必不知道有多少起入室犯罪案件是通过没有做好措施的防火窗进来的……”

纽特踮起脚吻了他，主动地。忒修斯的手很快转移到她纤细的脖子上，扣住她加深了这个吻。分开后他们的嘴唇都湿润又发烫，他的额头抵住纽特，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，从这个距离她可以清楚看到忒修斯鼻子上的一小块雀斑。“我不想给你任何压力，纽特。”他的声音轻到像是怕吓跑了她，而她只是一只误入人类世界的云雀，时刻张着翅膀准备飞到天边去。“我只是想和我心爱的女人有崭新的开始，这一次我不能再做错任何事情。”

“你心爱的女人。”纽特喃喃重复道，“一定是世界上最幸福的幸运儿。不知道是谁有这个荣幸。”

“小蠢货。”他叹息着重又吻了她：“我爱你，纽特，比你和我一开始想象的都认真得多。”

他们紧紧相拥着站了很久很久。

结果这一天结束的时候他们都筋疲力尽。倒不是因为什么别的事情，只是忒修斯还需要给新家添置家具，暂时买不起墙纸也请不起工人，两人手拉着手到最近的Tesco买了重新粉刷墙壁的涂料，笨拙地用米色涂了书房的一整面墙。纽特竟然都忘了介意这个极不浪漫的、充斥着各种体力劳动的假期，他们盘腿坐在地上吃披萨外卖，屁股下垫着忒修斯的大衣。他咕哝着明天一定要记得去开通暖气，因为壁炉清理要等到明年开始上班才有工人来。

天黑的时候他们才回到忒修斯原先的公寓，他订下的搬家纸箱也送到了。纽特先去洗澡，忒修斯挽着袖子把一些要带走的东西分门别类。她洗好后顶着湿发出来，问还有什么需要帮忙，忒修斯拉她去床上坐下，很坚持要帮她吹头发。

“我又不是自己没有手，忒修斯。何况暖气足，很快就会干了的。”纽特咕哝着，但还是温顺地坐在他身前。“我还挺喜欢做这件事。”忒修斯的声音在嗡嗡的风声中有点模糊，“你闻起来跟我一模一样，而且，如果我说我喜欢摸你的头发，这让我很有性致（turn on）会不会显得有点变态？”纽特用手肘怼了他一下，他低笑着：“开个玩笑嘛。我是不是还挺会照顾人的，小时候我经常帮邻居带小孩，挣一点零花钱。那时候玛戈做夜间兼职，总是不在家。”

纽特低头不语，许久她瓮声瓮气地问：“你妈妈是个怎样的人？”

“她到现在都让我叫她的名字，而不是妈咪。”忒修斯带着笑意说，“你大概可以想象了。放心，我没有那么着急，但玛戈肯定会喜欢你的，她在宠物医院兼职的时候，许多女孩子都说能有这样一个岳母该多好。糟糕，现在我知道那些女孩子真正的意思是什么了……”

他放下了吹风机，纽特回头哭笑不得地看他：“你是在提醒我保持危机感吗？”忒修斯马上举起双手：“完全没有必要。老天啊，纽特，我是不是说过在你面前我就像个幼稚的青少年一样，说话总不经过大脑……嘿，那时我才十六七岁！我就是忍不住老说我自己的事……好吧，真是个坏毛病。”

“我也没有不想听。”纽特转过来闷闷地说，“但我不擅长说自己的事。”

“看出来了。”忒修斯从后面环抱住她，下巴压在她的肩膀上，不知是她说话的热气还是发丝的潮湿让她的耳朵发痒：“我想……我想跟你做很多很多的事，告诉你很多很多的东西，纽特。你不知道，我每一天、每一小时、每一秒钟都在庆幸，就算是做错了这么多事情以后，你还是愿意给我机会，让我没有错过你。”

她的手指搭在他的小臂上，结实有力的臂膀，皮肤下跳动的脉搏，身后紧贴着她的胸腔，慢慢达到同一个节奏的心跳。忒修斯抱了她好一会儿，才轻轻啄了一下她耳朵下的皮肤，说：“我去洗澡。”

纽特红着脸推开他，哪怕是做过那么多次，她还是不太习惯这样的亲昵。忒修斯哼着歌儿进了浴室，她就站起来，觉得在床上等他还是太尴尬，到客厅去看有什么能帮着收拾的地方。

她看得出来忒修斯做事一向是干脆又有条理，想来搬家的计划在他脑子里进行有一段时间了，几个纸箱上写着“厨房用品”、“书”、和“杂物”，茶几和厨房桌面上堆着要带走的东西，都是质量好还能接着用，不需要更换的必需品。她慢慢帮他整理着，收拾到茶几下面时，不知道是不是出于某种预感，她拉出一个鞋盒，打开来，手感是一般不会存放在鞋盒里的那种重量。

几个彩色的马克杯。有两个手工粗糙，看起来像是在陶塑手工店自己制作的那种，有一个上面是莉塔学院的校友徽章，有一个印着幼稚的“世界上最棒的男朋友”。她有点茫然地抬头看厨房，忒修斯准备带走的杯子只有三个，一个是法学院纪念品，两个是意式咖啡专用的那种小杯。她摩挲着手工制作那两个杯子明显不平滑的表面，这时身后忒修斯的声音突然响起来：“纽特？”

她肩膀一抖，自己也说不清自己为什么这么紧张，那个杯子就从她手中掉了下去，撞到放在她膝盖上的其它，现在整个鞋盒都失去了平衡，从她的腿上翻下去。一阵瓷片破碎的噪音，纽特才发现自己闯了祸。

“老天，你没伤到吧？”忒修斯一步跨过来拉起纽特的手，她膝盖有点痛，关节处碰到那一下麻到骨髓里。她站起来，脸色很苍白：“我……”

忒修斯当然看到了她打碎的是什么东西，拽着纽特从一片狼藉旁边挪出来：“纽特……”

“对不起。”她抢先说着，涨红脸颊：“我不是……我不是故意的，我也不是故意翻你的东西……我更不是故意要弄碎的，我……”她想弯腰去捡，但忒修斯阻止她。

“只是杯子而已。”他握着纽特的手轻声说，“你没弄伤自己就行。”

“但是……”她还想为自己辩解，忒修斯以不容拒绝的语气打断她：“纽特，只是杯子而已。”

她说不出话，眼眶又开始发涩，这个容易掉眼泪的体质是她最痛恨自己的地方。特别是考虑到这段时间以来她哭得简直比过去十三年都要多。“我们都是成年人，对不对？”忒修斯的口吻近似于给小孩子讲道理：“总会有一些痕迹，我压根儿没想过让你看到什么。”

“忒修斯。”她突然开口，他低着头，仍握住她的手，等她完成自己的问句：“我的围巾……你藏在壁炉里面，对不对？”

他长长叹了一口气：“老天，我还有什么能瞒得过你？”

“你的壁炉是假的。”纽特说，“但你最近清理过，扫了灰和蜘蛛网。如果……如果……我会带走的，我会拿走我所有的东西，像我从来没出现过一样。”

他深深看着她：“这种话我永远都不想再听到。而且，你不会有这个机会，可能性都没有。我不会允许这样的事情发生，纽特。”

 

19

在那个圣诞节假期里他们几乎每一晚都在做爱，不管白天的搬家活动有多么累人和琐碎。再一次去Tesco时忒修斯买了一盒最多的避孕套，纽特涨红着脸找话说：“我一直不知道为什么会叫32只的包装家庭装，说起来家庭用这个是不是怪怪的，又不像是速冻馅饼、十二寸草莓派这种家庭装，这根本不符合逻辑。”

“我觉得我跟你的频率也不符合逻辑。”忒修斯开玩笑说，“但话说在前面，是好的那种不合逻辑，对不对？”

纽特咬住牙关打他，然后发现自己在公共场合显得太幼稚才讪讪住手。晚上他们最后一次在忒修斯旧公寓的床上做爱，因为第二天纽特要回学生公寓，而且节后暖气和壁炉开通他就会搬过去了。“我甚至都不知道我会不会怀念这噪音。”她咕哝着说没有逻辑的话：“我不喜欢搬家，我从小到大都没有搬过家。”

“你会喜欢我的新床的，至少这一点我可以打包票。”忒修斯抚摸着她高潮后泛红的身体说：“床上有我，而且不会摇。”

纽特狠狠瞪他一眼：“窗帘装好之前我不会过去的。”她还在为那天在没有遮挡的新卧室里险些擦枪走火而生气：“你脑子里装的都是什么？睾丸酮吗？”

“错。”他一本正经地说，“是你，没穿衣服的你。”纽特哀叫着捂住眼睛，却捂不住上翘的嘴角。

忒修斯最后也没正式开口邀请纽特搬过去和他一起住，虽然二月初他办暖房派对的时候纽特的衣物已经几乎填满了他衣橱的小半边。蒂娜也来了，她喝着啤酒评价：“挺好的，我是说你不退掉学生公寓，我觉得即使在恋爱关系中也还是要保持自己的独立空间，这对双方都有好处。当然我不是在说你不回来的话我一个人住很舒服，学生公寓够便宜，我转正之前还是有点穷。总之你开心就好。”

纽特张着嘴一时不知道怎么答复这样的关心，于是她换个话题问：“奎妮最近怎么样？”最后他们也没再见面，但奎妮把伦敦见闻都不厌其烦地发信息跟纽特分享，走的时候还留下了一大盒科瓦尔斯基面包店的甜点心，和一封手写的画了爱心的感谢信。那姑娘真是个实打实的美国甜姐儿。

“挺好，挺好。”蒂娜无所谓地说，“她甚至有点想搬来伦敦，她原本的工作也就那样，上司很惹人烦。如果她在我身边我也能放心一点。”纽特松了一口气，接着跟蒂娜聊起了住在伦敦的生活，直到忒修斯把她借走，喝着他提供的啤酒的蒂娜仍送他一个白眼和干巴巴的祝福。

“感觉我不该邀请那么多同事。”忒修斯关起门来吻纽特的时候抱怨说：“特拉弗就是不懂得读空气，谁想在这个时候谈工作啊。而且你会不会觉得有点烦？抱歉，我知道你不太喜欢跟陌生人交际。”

“没关系。”纽特说，把他的一绺头发拨到耳后，不用发胶的时候忒修斯的头发很柔软，刘海的卷曲弧度像一个大男孩儿。“你不用为了我改变什么。”她重申，“我反正也没哪儿可去，我就在这里。”

忒修斯捧起她的手指亲了亲，笑得瞳孔的颜色很深：“我还想今晚跟你做点特别的，但……算了。今天沙发上有这么多客人坐过。”

纽特涨红着脸打掉他的手：“我们上次已经在沙发上做过了！”

“不一样。”忒修斯说，“现在壁炉总算通了……”他吃吃地笑，被打掉的手又滑上纽特的腰，这时外面敲门声伴随着一个半醉的声音响起：“洗手间能用吗？”忒修斯难得地露出了懊恼得很不礼貌的表情。

夜里所有的朋友都离开了，他们感觉并不很累，加上都喝了一点酒，微醺的抚摸轻易挑起彼此的情欲。忒修斯吻着纽特把她拉到膝盖上来，他自己已经坐在了床边，解开衬衫的扣子。纽特分开双腿，夹住他精瘦健壮的腰，感觉体温和互相接触到的肌肤在发烫，甚至自己主动着加深这个吻，纠缠吮吸他的舌尖。最后他们倒在床上的时候她挣扎着想起来说：“拉上窗帘……”而此时卧室里只有打开门的淋浴间那边进来一点光线，月光从很高的窗子里进来，她苍白皮肤上的雀斑无所遁形。

“对面街没有人。”忒修斯吻着她说，“让我看着你。”纽特呻吟一声放弃了这个想法。

忒修斯极尽温柔地进去，指尖和唇舌不断在她的颈项和乳尖上挑起火花。纽特搂紧了他，指甲掐进肉里，又害怕弄疼他似的放开。

“你可以抓我。”他缓缓抽动着，仍吻着她的锁骨说：“没人会看到。不然总是好像只有我幼稚地标记你。”纽特随着他的动作摇晃，带出一点哭腔：“别……别咬哪里……嗯……”

他顾不上回答，手臂穿过她的背后，搂在腰弓起的空隙下，把她更严丝合缝地扣在怀里。他抽送和顶弄的幅度不大，但把纽特填得很满，不留一丝空隙，只有黏腻的水声和拍打声，盖过耳膜里血管弹跳的轰鸣。“阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯……”忒修斯祈祷般地叫她，“抱着我……”

她无法思考。忒修斯的脸回到她脸上时，两人的唇迫不及待地纠缠在一起，吮吸出淫荡的水声。快感很充实地霸占她的脑海，她全身的每一个感官都被他的气息包围，手掌心抚摸他结实的肌肉，大腿夹住他的腰身，脚趾刮着他小腿的毛发。她体内全是他，湿润的，火热和坚硬的，柔软的。忒修斯压在她的身上，体重给她窒息感，插入的动作又给她灭顶的快乐。她还是控制不住自己不在高潮时流泪，他适时放缓节奏，久久地与她接吻。

“我爱你。”他叹息般地说，埋在里面很久没有出来。“这一年，以后好多好多年，我都要你留在我身边。我的阿尔忒弥斯。”

忒修斯不需要她的回答，又继续亲吻她。纽特迷迷糊糊睡着前还听见他在说二月底要怎么给她过生日，不忘提醒一下他自己的生日在七月，说到时候可以用假期去苏塞克斯，或者布列塔尼。她昏昏沉沉地说着好，又往忒修斯的怀里蜷缩了一点儿，紧紧搂住他的腰。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

“I believed, if time passes, everything turns into beauty.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的BGM是One Republic的secrets.

20

纽特和忒修斯在一起的日子很快像水一样地流过去。圣帕特里克节的时候，她人生第一次喝得烂醉，要知道她虽然看起来容易脸红，其实是可以喝完一整支红酒的量。那次忒修斯几乎是生了她的气，结果她嘀咕咕半天说“反正有你在这儿”他又有些气不起来了，最后给她一大篇要知道保护好自己的训话了事。也许酒后他们有一次极其疯狂的地点未知的性爱，纽特很庆幸自己被次日的头痛弄得心神不宁，完全想不起来。

他们用复活节假期去了一趟短途旅行，开着租来的车从肯特一直到东苏塞克斯，看了著名的白崖和军舰博物馆。纽特从来都不知道忒修斯是一个军事迷，他甚至说出如果在战争年代，自己一定会去参军的那种话来。她情不自禁就把自己代入了忧心忡忡的妻子，拌嘴未果后赌气说女人也可以去后方工作，结果还是忒修斯哭笑不得地以一次温柔的性爱为结束。他们住普通的小旅馆，一周后满身疲惫地回到伦敦，纽特抱着他床上自己带来那个价值一百六十镑的枕头不愿意起来。

“这么娇生惯养，我得好好存点钱养你。”忒修斯开玩笑说，然后亲亲她。

纽特涨红了脸，她手上有父亲留下来的信托，但一直以来自己生活过得也并不奢侈。可忒修斯，如果他愿意，这笔钱本该有他的很大一部分。她突然地心情低落，找了个借口回学生公寓住了几天，回来时带来一盒丹麦酥，感觉也很迷惑，因为这是蒂娜硬要塞给她的，说什么自己不想吃这个牌子的点心。

国庆日的时候他们没有去看庆典，在家里照常做饭，互相依偎着在沙发上看漫长的文艺电影。结果到了晚上她有一点点发烧，不知是因为劳累、冷热交加还是别的什么原因。忒修斯摸着她的头发，用温柔醇厚的声音给她念她想听的剧本，她入睡得很快，第二天起来就好多了。然后接到编辑打来的电话，告诉她自己以神奇魔法生物为题材创作的小说签下了正式出版的合约邀请。

她迫不及待地把好消息跟忒修斯分享，甚至在他上班时间就打了电话过去。他在听筒那边低声笑，耐心听纽特说了好一阵子，她才讪讪发现忒修斯还需要工作。晚上她开了一支从家里带来的好红酒，做菜的时候背对着忒修斯，掉了两滴眼泪，随即就说是被洋葱辣的。

他们时常做爱。忒修斯半真半假地抱怨说她住过来以后自己去健身房的次数都少了，因为总是被她分心。他说话的时候在客厅里用一副旧杠铃，用完了像自己一个人住的时候一样总不记得放回去，半夜纽特起来喝水又把自己的脚趾踢肿。她莫名地发了一顿脾气，忒修斯把杠铃放跳蚤市场卖掉了，然后她又为自己的喜怒无常检讨道歉，通过很多很多的亲吻，和顺着他心意的抚摸与姿势。

七月是忒修斯的三十岁生日。吹蜡烛后纽特问他许了什么愿望，马上又说别告诉我，因为说出来就不会灵验。入睡前她还是听到忒修斯在她的头发上用气声讲话，赤裸的身子从后面温柔地搂住她，她知道他以为自己已经睡着了。

“我想娶你。”忒修斯说，“我想永远跟你在一起，相爱到老，直到死亡把我们分开。”

他虔诚地吻着她的头发，而纽特假装睡着，没有发出任何动静。

八月过得很寻常。忒修斯很忙，他成了律所最年轻的署名合伙人，拿到出庭资格，但头几个案子都铩羽而归。纽特从大学毕业，蒂娜也终于没理由拖延地搬出了学生公寓，她的妹妹奎妮搬到了伦敦。纽特送了戈斯坦恩姐妹一套新家很需要的昂贵锅具，奎妮当场就宣布纽特是她最好的朋友，姐姐排在后面。戈斯坦恩家的派对没邀请多少人，但有一个胖乎乎的点心师，他几乎是崇拜地跟纽特聊了很久她之前在报纸上连载的小说。纽特喝多了一开心就说我可以用你的名字安排一个角色。点心师很高兴地报出自己的名字叫科瓦尔斯基，纽特察觉到什么似的去在人群中寻找奎妮，然后发现奎妮也在看向这边，视线对上后红着脸转过头去。

忒修斯来接纽特时她已经有点微醺，他自己还是一身加班工作后的疲惫。纽特说了很多话，才后知后觉地感到过意不去。回到家里她看到自己从学生公寓收拾出来的最后一点行李还摆在客厅中央，蹲下去摸着纸箱粗糙的边缘，没回头对后面的男人说：“现在我没处可去了……如果我有一天要离开，不知道得收拾多久的东西。”

“我就当你是找借口赖在这里要反悔。”忒修斯回答她说，声音里带着笑意。卧室门背后挂着好几条她的围巾，其中不乏名牌。但之前那一条一直被他妥帖收藏着，反正纽特说颜色太过时材质也不够好。她曾涨红着脸问过他有没有拿围巾来做些什么奇怪的事情，忒修斯仰头大笑，然后问如果有她是不是就更不想要回了，她自己反而羞得在被子里蜷成一个小茧。

但纽特的下一句话让忒修斯又感觉到了不好受。“其实也无所谓，只需要带走我的手机、电脑和证件，钥匙还给你。”她仍蹲在那里说，指甲刮着瓦楞纸发出沙沙的声音：“每一件衣服我看到就想起穿着跟你去过什么地方，做过什么事情，每一本书我会想起你给我念过，每一个杯子和碗都是跟你在一起吃过的晚饭。我不愿意忘不掉你，你会让我下半辈子都不能好过。”

他不知道自己该不该把这理解为情话，拉起蹲在地上的女人捧起她的脸问：“你到底哪来这么没安全感？”

出乎他的意料，纽特掉眼泪了。

“我不知道啊。但我就是没有。”她抽噎着说。

忒修斯耐着性子哄了她几句，纽特自己也不不愿意再提这个话题。他们在近似冷战的尴尬气氛中度过了八月的最后几天，正好他也太忙没有好好跟纽特做爱。到了不能再拖着不走的时候，纽特在晚餐时吞吞吐吐地跟忒修斯说自己要回几天老家看看妈妈。他看起来心不在焉，说：“好的，替我给你母亲问好。”纽特以为他会多问自己几句，他却没有多说，一直到入睡前忒修斯都还在书房独自工作。

早晨纽特起来时忒修斯都已经去上班了。她发现枕头边有一个首饰盒，下面压着纸条“礼物”。她上火车前给忒修斯打了个电话，他说抱歉自己最近真的太忙，跟她聊了一会儿，约好回来时去接她的时间。最后纽特吞吞吐吐地问到那个项链，忒修斯熟悉的带着笑意的口吻说这就是“旧的东西*”了，让她好好保管。纽特为这句话的潜台词感到胸口酸痛，匆匆挂了电话，在晃动的车厢里再一次打开了那个看起来有些年头的丝绒盒子。

一个打磨保养得很好的挂坠盒项链，可以放一张小的照片，是很老式的那一种。挂坠盒的背面镌刻着M·S，已经磨得有些模糊了。纽特转动着它，火车稳稳向北前行，铁轨与太阳的方向斜着铺出去，她苍白的手指和金色链条上洒满了错落的光。

她本来准备先去看望父亲，然后再回家，临走前再去看望他一次。她一直以来都是这么做的。但这一次她胆怯了，她想先回去见妈妈。比起上一年，这一年她见到阿尔伯特，有很多话可以说，又都不知道怎么说出口。

她幸福吗？快乐吗？在说出肯定的答案以后，阿尔伯特会为她高兴，还是失望呢？

纽特不愿去想这个问题。她合上挂坠盒的盖子，粗暴地在心里告诉自己他已经永远不会知道也不会对她失望了。然后她闭上眼试图睡一会儿，但一个声音萦绕在她脑子里，越是想要按掉这句话，这句话就越是在她闭眼后黑暗的精神图景里大写加粗地浮现出来。

噢，他知道的。

他已经在天堂了，他从一开始就知道。

 

（*洋人习俗，婚礼上新娘穿戴一件新的东西，一件旧的东西，一件借来的东西，一件蓝色的东西。据说可以保佑婚姻幸福美满。）

 

21

忒修斯算着纽特该到的时间又给她打了个电话。她接起来，说自己在巴士上了，那边听起来有点安静，不愿多说的样子。忒修斯又说了几句，一边给自己做三明治，明明早上离开前才见过她，竟生出点不舍得挂断的幼稚想法。他简单吃了点之后去了健身房，跑步到筋疲力尽，晚上很快就入睡了。

饶是北部天黑得晚，纽特也还是天擦黑才回到家。伊芙琳抱了抱她，纽特问还有什么吃的，她就端出炖菜和土豆泥。纽特坐在厨房桌子旁边吃，妈妈给她泡了茶，母女两个面对面没说什么话。好多年来她们都没再使用过客厅那张过度华丽的长桌子，家里来的客人少，但伊芙琳从来没想过要搬家。

“其实六月里我去了一趟伦敦。”伊芙琳说，“体检片子说我脖子里有一个小结节，不放心就上医院去看了看。”“老天！”纽特停下了进食：“您为什么不告诉我！”

“没有什么事。”伊芙琳忙安慰她，“很小，不可能是恶性的，医生说大概和我近些年的饮食结构有问题。然后我顺便去见了见厨师学校的老朋友，她已经转行啦，如今在做公关，我就只会这一门手艺，还是不上不下的。我知道你临近毕业挺忙的，第二天就直接回来了。”

“您去见您的朋友，都不来见见我。”纽特难过地说，“妈妈，我……我并没有那么忙。”

“对不起。”伊芙琳马上说，“下次我告诉你，好不好？”纽特没答话，她的叉子很小心不会在使用时碰到餐具，教养刻在了她骨子里，现在她垂着睫毛努力研究餐盘金色镶边的图案，据说是洛可可风格。厨房的吊灯也是精心选择过的，暖黄的光线不会让食物质感被过于明亮的灯光破坏，又不至于看不清楚，两盏位置较低的墙灯倾斜着能照到岛台。伊芙琳又说：“纽特，我知道我们之间并没有像别的母女那样亲密，但我爱你，你也爱我。”

“我当然爱你，妈妈。”纽特低声说，“是我不好……”

“没有忙着工作，难道是忙着恋爱吗？”伊芙琳打趣并打断她，但这样的话她说起来并不熟练，听起来有些干巴巴和硬邦邦的。纽特抬起头，她如今已经二十二岁了，伊芙琳看起来却依旧年轻美貌。她继承了她二分之一的血统，却没得到五分之一的明艳，何况伊芙琳在纽特这个年纪上都已经结了婚。

说起来没有人认为伊芙琳会这样生活，可她不但就这样过了下去，看起来以后的几十年还会继续安静地在斯卡曼德的大宅里住着，一个人，孤零零。纽特把手盖在母亲的手背上，却没回答她的问题：“妈妈，我陪您多住几天好不好，您带我去您上课的烹饪沙龙，好不好？”

“好，当然好。”伊芙琳看起来有些受宠若惊：“说起来我后天就有一节课呢。纽特，你喜不喜欢巧克力布朗尼？噢不，我记得你不喜欢太甜的东西，我可以通知他们改一改……”

“不要改。”纽特终于笑了起来，“妈妈，现在我没那么容易生蛀牙了，谁会不喜欢甜食呢？”

忒修斯听纽特说她三天的计划想延长到一周，虽然理智上作为一个成熟的男人不应该有情绪，挂电话后还是掏出了一包烟。他刚点上火就看到蒂娜也到天台来了，伦敦天气有点阴沉，不过没下雨，美国人来了这么些年还是没有判断的经验。

“给我个火。”蒂娜说，也没叫他的名字。忒修斯把火柴递过去。蒂娜吐出一口烟雾，他有点揣摩不出这姑娘算不算在拉长着脸，干脆自说自话：“你知道纽特回老家去了，说起来这周末终于没什么需要加班的，我在想着要不要去找她。并且我也没去过爱丁堡，看明信片是个很漂亮的地方。”

“你还跑那儿去干什么？”蒂娜说，“也就那样吧，满大街都是鸟粪。”

“纽特家在爱丁堡。”忒修斯说。

蒂娜这回正眼看了看他：“纽特是纽卡斯尔人。”

“你记错了。”忒修斯说，“她祖父母才住在英格兰。”

“她读的中央纽卡斯尔女校，每年九月回去看妈妈，还给我带过茶叶。”蒂娜不屑地说，“听口音，英国佬。我们计量经济学的老师是格拉斯哥人，我在他课上睡了一个学期，最后B-过的。”

忒修斯想反驳她，有种什么奇怪的线索在他心头溜过，又捕捉不到。这时他突然接到一个工作上的电话，对蒂娜做了个抱歉的手势转到天台那一边去。等他打完电话，蒂娜已经离开了，地上丢着两个烟头，他自己抽的斯特灵和美国女人的万宝路。

 

22

天气晴好的这一天纽特起得很晚。她下楼来，已经过了早饭时间，但伊芙琳做好早午餐的芝士卷饼放在厨房里。她找了一个塑料饭盒装上食物，找茶壶走到小会客厅去，看见父亲的律师威廉姆斯先生在访。他今年大约也有六十岁了，头发灰白，和阿尔伯特一样是高大挺拔的身形，只是肚子要大一圈。“早安，安东尼叔叔。”纽特向他问好。

“早安，阿尔忒弥斯。”他收回对着伊芙琳说话的手势，微笑答道：“你要出去？”

纽特愣了愣，才后知后觉看到茶几上摊着一些纸张和一个小保险箱，于是明白过来威廉姆斯律师在和母亲谈事情。“啊，是的。”她自然地说，“我去穆丽尔姨婆那里。”

“去吧，亲爱的。”伊芙琳说，“厨房有香肠，我建议你带着一点儿……”她听起来很自然，但纽特知道她哭过了。她点点头又转回厨房去，找到了母亲做好的香肠，从后门出去。

艾力克斯，那条曾经是父亲送给她作生日礼物的金毛猎犬，后来因为纽特去寄宿中学就送给了穆丽尔姨婆。每年纽特回来都会去找它玩，当然对年轻的女孩子来说，跟儿时的玩伴狗狗比逢年过节才见面的年老亲戚相处起来要自在得多。她顺着小路往住在镇子后头的穆丽尔家走去，艾力克斯远远就发现了她，在院子里开心地吠叫着，却没有扒篱笆门或者不顾一切地冲过来。

艾力克斯的年纪也大了，在狗的世界中，它如今也是到了风烛残年。何况它是那么聪明和善良，抚养权交给穆丽尔姨婆后，它就从疯狂奔跑和需要打闹的状态一下变得老成持重，会给新主人叼报纸而不弄湿口水，会放慢步子陪她散步，会穿上带有兜兜的小衣服，帮她从市场背水果回家。纽特打开院子门进去，给了艾力克斯一小块香肠，它用力摇着尾巴。

穆丽尔姨婆在做针灸，她的腿脚早就不像过去那样方便了。纽特陪她坐了一会儿，为她剥了几个刺栗子，姨婆就挥手赶她走：“去吧去吧，替我带艾力克斯散散步。唉，我就知道斯卡曼德家送我这么精力旺盛的小伙子是成心给我找麻烦。”

“它早就不是小伙子啦。”纽特温柔地说，“您才是精神得很，这栗子连我妈妈都磕不动。”穆丽尔姨婆大笑起来，随即想起假牙没带，又捂住嘴。理疗师低头没看见似地乐。

“对……她住在伦敦。嘿，漂亮又有什么用呢，斯卡曼德家哪一个不漂亮……没有，没听说有男朋友。说起来你那个姓什么的同事不是有个儿子在剑桥……”纽特牵着艾力克斯出门还听见姨婆的大嗓门在有一搭没一搭地说话，她索性跑起来，艾力克斯愣了一下才开始追，踩在草地上溅起的青色汁液弄到她黑色的长袜上，肉眼并识别不出来。

忒修斯最后也没有在周末不请自去，反正也没有工作，于是就回家去探望玛戈。她难得没有和她的新男朋友——好吧也许不算新了，这一位坚持了一年时间——一起又跑去出海，而是在家饶有兴致地自己喝下午茶。“有我的份么？”忒修斯笑着进去，玛戈站起来拥抱他，亲了亲儿子的脸颊。

“尝一尝这个巧克力布朗尼。”玛戈端过来一个盘子，“这很特别，加了甜栗子来代替黄糖，挺健康的。”

“我告诉过你不健康的成分不止是糖。”忒修斯叹了一口气，但还是尝了一块：“很不错。”

玛戈在他面前坐下，交叉起十指，忒修斯敏锐地辨认出这是他母亲有话要说的前兆，类似儿时“听着，游泳训练营不是你想不去就不去的，不管你觉得自己有多成熟，我都不需要十二岁的儿子来为我分担家庭支出”，和后来的“如果你当真不要我帮你还助学贷款，以后圣诞节也不准送我超过五十便士的礼物，没良心的臭小子”。

“说起来你来得正好。”玛戈果然开门见山：“我有一份生日礼物要转交给你。”

“您送过我礼物了。”忒修斯说，“我不知道谁需要你转交……”玛戈直接打断了他：“是你父亲。”

他低下头，她语气里使用的时态让他恍惚间分辨不了时间与空间。玛戈看起来有备而来，她直接从茶几下面拿出一个盒子推倒他面前：“也是前两天我刚收到的邮件，看起来她比我还不愿意去打理你父亲留下来的东西。”

忒修斯沉默地打开了它，一块漂亮的欧米茄腕表，不用猜就知道十分昂贵。玛戈又交叠了十指，向后靠在椅背上：“我觉得我们都过了那个会愚蠢地介意着的年纪，你说是吗？”

“你说得对。”他最后温柔地说，戴上那块表试了试：“有些大了。”

玛戈笑了笑：“阿尔伯特个子跟你一样高，但你比他可瘦多啦。”

他又取了一块布朗尼，细细咀嚼着，味道的确很不错。“是我的不好。”玛戈叹息着，“我不是说我把你养得有什么心理缺陷，看看你现在的样子，虽然没结成婚，但我敢说伦敦一定有大把的姑娘哭着喊着愿意跟你在一起……西奥，有一件事我得向你坦白。好吧，其实我也是刚刚跟她……伊芙琳联系上，昨天我们打了这十几年来第二通电话。”

忒修斯抬起眼睛看着她，等她讲。“这就是伊芙琳做的，你父亲后来的妻子。”玛戈不自在地清了清嗓子，而忒修斯了解她，这是因为她从来不是擅长烹饪的人，每次聚会能带出场的只有凉拌意大利面色拉，这很戳玛戈的痛脚。不是因为别的什么。他不禁微笑起来。“你记不记得小时候我跟你说过你有一个弟弟。”

“是吗？不记得。”他笑着说，“我姓特纳，何况你说弟弟也根本不知道有我这个哥哥。”

“唉……这不能怪我。”玛戈搓着指尖说，“那孩子的名字，实在太像男孩子了，谁在气头上还会认真看明信片啊。总之，是我弄错了……她是一个女孩子，你其实有个妹妹。好吧，昨天我和伊芙琳聊了一会儿，过去这么多年了……总之，你有一个妹妹，我也是刚刚才知道她也住在伦敦。说起来，她之前读的那所大学离你住的地方并不远，今年八月刚刚毕业。”

他觉得有什么东西在心头溜过，却又抓不住。

他觉得自己的心脏跳动频率没有变化，却不知道为什么有某种并非实体的东西在体内越缩越小，离皮肤和手指末端很远，让他触碰茶杯的动作感觉不那么真实。

他突然没来由地想起一个人的笑，他从不知道会有人能够同时温柔得像月光，又缥缈得像月光一样捉摸不定。他想到她的时候无声地发出一句温柔的叹息，随后喉咙又炙热地想得到一个吻，得到一句确定的话，哪怕这个人现在不坐在跟前。

忒修斯觉得太阳穴在危险地跳，坐在他对面的玛戈倒像是先想起来什么，噗嗤笑了。她笑着说：“她叫纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·斯卡曼德。阿尔忒弥斯，福玻斯。西奥，其实我一直没有告诉你，这是你父亲给你取的名字……”

伦敦和北部同时下起了一点点小雨。两天之前，纽卡斯尔还是阳光灿烂，纽特牵着艾力克斯慢慢爬上墓园最高处的小山坡，在阿尔伯特·斯卡曼德的碑前坐了下来。一旦她的屁股隔着裙子搁在草地上，就能感觉到草根下的泥土还是有些潮湿，不过反正她不在乎。艾力克斯终于跑累了，趴在她脚边呼呼吐着舌头，温顺的棕色眼睛抬一下，它看不太懂，于是又去看旁边的旧主人。它的头挨着她的腿。

早些时候纽特一个人来看父亲时总是不知道能做些什么。墓园管理者会把他擦拭得干干净净，他也不喜欢鲜花，曾说过“还不如让云雀拉的屎给我最后的黑色一点点缀”。所以纽特就总是空着手来，她知道有的人认为应该和逝者说说话，但有的人又说你在心里所想天堂中人都能听见，那么语言发不发出声音也就失去了意义。后来她想起来，每一次阿尔伯特看见她，她放学回家的时候，他会说什么。

他会问：“纽特，今天过得怎么样？”如果他出差了，离家几天，他就会问：“纽特，最近过得怎么样？”然后接着说：“你开心吗？我的小阿尔忒弥斯，你感到快乐吗？”他把年幼的女儿抱起来扛在肩上，大笑着问她话，声带的震动通过皮肤接触传导到她耳朵里，就像贝多芬咬着木棒听自己弹奏的乐曲一样。于是纽特明白了自己该怎么做，她张开口总是得先回答他的问题：“是的……父亲。都挺好。”

这才能打开她孤单单一个人坐在墓碑前的话匣子。二十二岁的纽特终于找到了开口的方式，和越来越确认的从喉间发出的音节。

她说：“是的……父亲。我很幸福。”

“我爱上了他，我很幸福。”她伸出手指，抚摸着黑白相片：“父亲，我真的过得很幸福。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

“I need another story. Something to get off my chest.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM是好妹妹乐队的《祝天下所有的情侣都是失散多年的兄妹》(不是

23

纽特回到伦敦的时候已经是傍晚。忒修斯来国王十字车站接她，她从约好的出口出来，忒修斯站在路边广告牌下抽烟。她走过去，他抬起眼睛，张开双臂，把她拉入一个过于紧了的拥抱中。

“你怎么抽这么多烟？”“我很想你。”他们同时说，忒修斯的鼻子埋在纽特的外套领子里。然后他偏了偏头想吻她，但纽特已经松开臂弯。

不过忒修斯没放开她，纽特往后退了一步，他的手从她肩膀上滑下来，从袖子里找到手指缝分开插进去握住。他的另一只手从纽特的脖子抚摸上去，扣住她的脸颊和下巴抬起来，低下头吻她。纽特只浅浅应付了一下，一边往后仰一边问：“你吃过饭了吗？”

“没。”忒修斯停下动作说，松开了使她不自在的手：“你呢？”

他看起来有点疲惫，倒也不是说有什么肉眼可见的痕迹，只是毕竟一起生活了大半年纽特还是能分辨出微小的情绪。他们乘地铁回家，然后纽特拿出从家里带来的塑料饭盒，庆幸伊芙琳做好了土豆饼和香肠，又问忒修斯还需不需要吃点别的。

“随便。我是说，不用了，这就够了。”他拉来一张椅子就坐在厨房岛台旁边，纽特转身去烧茶，没听见忒修斯再给出什么评价，而伊芙琳的土豆饼算是她的招牌手艺。她忍不住问：“味道怎么样？”

忒修斯抬头的样子有点惊讶：“挺好的。”他有点心不在焉，吃得很快，茶还没泡好就推开饭盒回了卧室。

纽特听见他开了淋浴，水声有点响亮。一会儿后他又出来，赤着上身，问：“要不要一起洗？”

“什么？不！”纽特哭笑不得，“忒修斯，我还……”

“来吧。我很想你。”他表现得还真是一个跟女朋友分开一周的男人，过来拉她的手：“一会儿再收拾。”

纽特不得不往后躲开他的亲吻，一边左右扭着脖子一边解释：“不……我不行。忒修斯，我……我生理期来了。”

他愣了一下，然后竟然说：“所以正好在洗澡的时候？”

她有点生气了：“我说了不要。”这个不字落下来的时候忒修斯也松开了手，一时间厨房里没人再说话，显得气氛莫名尴尬起来。纽特背过身去洗叉子，等她再转过来他已经去洗澡了。

夜里等睡下以后忒修斯一如往常地从身后抱着她，纽特往后靠靠，他的体温永远比她的高，就像一个大暖炉。他从后面可以完整地把纽特扣在怀里，两人一模一样的姿势，像两把同厂生产的勺子。熄灯以后忒修斯的手慢慢抚摸她，一开始是腹部，然后又往上摸，从不带情欲地抚摸到最后耳后的呼吸粗重起来。纽特拿开他的手低低地说：“我说了不行了。”

“我知道。”忒修斯在她头发里闷闷地说，“我就是……摸一摸。”纽特好气又好笑：“别那么幼稚成吗？还是你想要一次口交？”

他停下来的动作明显是陷入思考，纽特回头在黑暗里说：“你明天一早还得上班呢。”

“我知道。”他还是这么说，又凑过来吻她。“明天好不好？”纽特用哄男孩子的语气安抚他，“或者过两天我身上就干净了。”

“好。”忒修斯说，“睡吧。”他给她整理好被掀起的衣服。纽特转回头去，他的手却又把她的腰搂得很紧。

她迷迷糊糊很快准备进入睡眠。忒修斯的呼吸匀长沉重，在她半梦半醒时又在耳边说：“我爱你，纽特。”

她唔了一声，没有回答。要是平时她会亲亲他，红着脸，或者带着微笑。但她也从来没有谈过恋爱，没有领会到这其实是一个问句，提问者需要得到的回答不是是或者否，而是一句同样的，不管蕴含着什么语气什么复杂含义的，我爱你。

纽特自己也没发觉自己从来没有对着忒修斯说出过我爱你。

 

24

忒修斯的工作一直很忙，要说纽特感觉他这两天有什么不对，他频繁的加班倒也能解释一些。这一天是周五，他工作结束后和几个同事去喝了点，其中一个问他今天怎么没安排也没急着回家，他拄着额头没说话。

安全感这个词不应该为他所考虑。忒修斯从来不认为在一段成熟的关系中，他自己，或自己的伴侣需要把这纳入担忧范畴。他爱纽特，每时每秒都愿意表达出来，就算她不回答也不要紧，不说出来也没关系。她心里毋庸置疑有他，她的笑她的吻，抚摸和性爱中的回应，还有她的触手可及。如纽特自己所说，她不是太外向的人，只要忒修斯愿意，他总是可以找得到她。

而她就在那儿，哪里也没去。

所以不回答也没关系。

忒修斯回家的时候可能说话已经带了点酒气。纽特在书房写作，修改自己的稿子，披着毛衣出来。他去接她递过来的茶，手错过杯子握在她的手上。“西奥！”她责怪地说，晃出来的热水打湿了她的手腕。

“到我这来。”他用黏连的喉音说，一把拽住纽特把她拉到自己膝上。现在大半杯茶都洒在纽特身上了，弄湿她的毛衣。

“唉！”她发出抱怨的声音，潮湿渗进毛线里，皮肤先是感觉到热气，然后温度很快散去，只剩下黏着织物和空气的凉。忒修斯的嘴唇胡乱落在她脖子和胸口上，双手伸进衣服里握住她纤细的腰，一只手往上一只手往下滑进内裤里。

“我爱你纽特。”他在她皮肤上含糊不清地说着。纽特不得不伸长手臂把茶杯放到桌子上，才能稳住自己，撑着沙发靠背，或扶住身下男人的肩。“我知道了，西奥。”她带着爱怜和责怪的语气说。

他的吻向下又向左，舔她露出的胸口，手上与其说是在剥她的衣服，不如说是饥渴地在胡乱抚摸。他把她单薄的身子箍得很紧。“我爱你，我真的好爱好爱你。”他重重复复地说，下巴把她的衬衣往下压，去咬她的乳晕。纽特喘出声来，臀下感受到他开始躁动的身体部位。她也很久没有——在一起之后，算是挺久了——得到浇灌，不由得发出呻吟来配合。忒修斯在她乳尖上舔了很久，那点已经立起来了，敏感得被吮吸都会发疼。并且他还突然咬了一下。

“你爱我吗？纽特？”他问，没有抬头，纽特只看得到他发红的耳尖，并且那一下很痛。“疼！”她咬着牙根叫，“你别这样，别这样……西奥……到床上……”

于是他把她抱起来，双臂勒疼了她的背。纽特脚想点到地，又撑不住自己，半拖半抱地被扯进卧室。忒修斯在床边上就把她丢下了，他也许是喝得有点多，控制不好力气，纽特为自己的情人辩解。然后他扯开领带整个人压下来吻她，这次吻在嘴唇上，灼热的呼吸和浓烈的酒气一道袭来，他们的唾液顺着下巴流到脖子上。

“我爱你，纽特，阿尔忒弥斯……”她说不清是自己听到了，还是从紧紧贴合的皮肤和唇瓣间听见的幻想。忒修斯托着她的臀把她往床上弄，纽特的脚后跟还蹬在地板上，上身几乎被剥光了，只一只毛衣袖子还挂着自己，手肘和脚并用地在男人的压迫下往床垫里挪。忒修斯扯了一下，最后那只袖子也脱去了，残留的茶水弄湿的地方刮到手腕，离开后才有一点黏湿的触感。“我知道了，西奥！”她说不上是恼，还是自己的心脏也怦怦乱跳，反正那责怪没有一点力度，而是软绵绵地像是在继续索求。忒修斯没有笑，他终于把自己和纽特都安置在床上，他的衬衫敞开，露出线条紧致的胸腹，皮带头略微松开，大腿把她的大腿分开别在两边。

他低头看着她，脸色酡红，手劲很大。“我爱你。”他的喉音把“love”说得像是“wuv”，纽特扑哧笑了出来。“好男孩（good boy）。”她调皮地说，“想要奖赏（treat）？”

“我要你。”他简洁地说，压下来重又堵住她的唇舌。

 

25

这一次性爱即使是很久以后回忆起来也太过浓墨重彩。忒修斯舔了吻了很多地方，像是在用舌头丈量她的皮肤，探索自己的舌头能顶到的每一处。纽特高潮了不止一次，但说不上来是两次还是三次。到最后她已经头昏脑涨了，忒修斯吻住她，下面狠狠插入她，塞满她，大手在她的左胸上使劲揉捏，另一条手臂又绕到后面搂紧她的腰来贴合自己抽送。过多的感官刺激让纽特几乎失去了理智，他们都流了很多汗，下面的水肯定弄脏床单，她的指甲掐进忒修斯背里，顾不上去想他会不会疼。

她感觉到他在冲刺时更锁紧了双腿，一声接一声地尖叫，耳膜里全是轰鸣，还有肉体迅速撞击的淫荡的声响。他没有戴套，但这没关系了，纽特生理期刚结束，她很想要他射在里面，一滴不剩地灌进去。她想要忒修斯，要他的全部，要他的一部分在自己里面，永远地，楔进去，体液和体液融在一起。“是的，是的，西奥……给我，给我……”她发出自己根本不能理解的呻吟声，脚后跟压在他绷紧的臀部上。但最后拿一刻他突然僵直了身子，猛地按住她的肩拔出来，甚至把纽特交错的踝骨撞得发疼。

他抽出来以后几乎没撸动就射在她小腹上，喷溅出的第一滴落到她左胸上，烫的。她闻到浓重的石楠花的气味。

他的一只手按在纽特脑袋旁边，手臂撑住自己，低着头，脑门血管凸起的阴影很明显，微张着嘴唇喘气。纽特还沉浸在高潮后的眩晕中，眼睛里看东西像是重影，也像失去水的鱼一样张开唇大口呼吸。她胸口上都是汗，好一会儿后才缓过来，有一瞬间为没有得到他高潮后紧紧的拥抱而失落。但那也就是一瞬间而已。

“你没必要拔出来。”她咕哝着说，忒修斯已经翻身躺在了她身边，手臂抬起来盖住自己的眼睛。换了平时她说不出这种话，但这一次性爱实在是太过酣畅淋漓。

好久以后忒修斯才侧头看向她：“我的错。”他温柔地说，勾起嘴角，“下一次。”

纽特也笑了，有气无力推他的肩膀。忒修斯捉住她的手放在唇边吻了吻，翻身下床去浴室。他现在看起来倒是清醒了很多，走路也不打晃了，酒精已经从他的血管中蒸发掉，或者说射了出去。纽特支起上身喊：“你就不给我拿点纸巾吗混球？”精液从她小腹上随着动作往下流，顺着大腿根滑下去和臀上的其他液体混在一起。但此时她骂人的声音也沙哑得像撒娇，忒修斯已经打开了花洒，应该根本没听到。

纽特草草把自己擦拭了一下，忒修斯已经哼着歌开始洗头了。她不想去加入他，套上一件长到脚踝的睡裙去外面拿自己的手机看时间。

接近午夜。她也难以置信竟然弄了这么久。她走动时刚做完的下身还是有点肿和发疼，但茶几上不断嗡嗡响的另一台设备吸引了她的注意力。

她能看到是玛戈发来的信息，当然知道这是忒修斯的母亲。“你妈妈给你发信息，还有未接来电！”纽特朝淋浴间里喊了一声，没有回答。于是她拿起忒修斯的手机，屏幕又暗下去了，她的拇指按在按键上。

“你当然可以看我的账户，欢迎检查。”忒修斯坏笑着对她说过，纽特曾啐他一声把手机还回去。她毫不担忧一般女性大概会忧虑的问题，但玛戈，这个信息来自玛戈。

玛戈·特纳。曾经有一段时间她的名字是玛戈·斯卡曼德。这个被遗弃的名字镌刻在被当做礼物的“旧的东西”上，已经被保养和打磨得有些辨认不清了。纽特看了一眼没有动静的淋浴间。

像是适时地，忒修斯的手机又震动了一下。纽特几乎是不假思索地点进了那条信息。她看到一行熟悉的字，和熟悉的号码，一部分她的大脑在疑惑为什么这些字母和数字的组合看上去会如此稀松平常又令人难以置信，另一部分她的大脑沸腾成一片浆糊。掌管她身体其它机能的部分在沸腾的那一半里，她的指骨失去了握紧东西的力量，脚也是。所以她的那一边大脑又要分出一点神来考虑为什么自己还好好地站在地板上，站得稳稳的，手里拿着这个手机。

她不知道硬物碰撞的声音从哪来，不是手，她没有在按其它的按键。她看到一行字母，是自己的名字，全名，纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·费铎·斯卡曼德。她还看到一行数字，是自己的手机号码。她继续往下看，看到玛戈真正要表达的意思，和她那不太讲究的拼写和省略的标点符号一起蹦出来，砸在自己的视网膜上。然后纽特发现那声音来自牙齿打架的摩擦声。

 _“这是上次说的_ _你妹妹的联系方式_ _有机会或者你们也可以见见_ _伊芙琳告诉我你们都住在同一个区PS_ _我跟丹准备去希腊”_

她站在那里，在脑海中组织思维能力，消化语言。结果她一抬头就看见忒修斯洗完澡，腰上围着浴巾出来，潮红的脸颊上还有充实愉悦的笑意。是她站了太久？还是恰好就这个时候他走出来，再早一分钟这就永远——不，暂时是一个秘密？纽特抬起头在忒修斯的瞳孔里看见自己的倒影，她穿着白色的睡裙，苍白得像个鬼。“阿尔忒弥斯？”他抬起眉毛问。

可能他愣了一秒，又可能没有。可能他直接过来了，可能纽特退了一步，方寸之间他们没机会表演更多戏剧争夺。“不。”她听见有人在说。

“不，不。”忒修斯说，大步跨过来。她不知道他说“不”什么，可能连他自己也不知道想表达什么意思。他一把抢过自己的手机，像任何一个电视剧里演的藏匿着秘密的丈夫那样，暴躁地把设备摔在沙发上。“不，不……说不，纽特！”他紧紧攥住她的手腕，现在是纽特看到他苍白得像个鬼。到底他想说“不”什么？是要一个回答，还是说她不该看？她挣脱了他，不知道自己哪来的力气，忒修斯的手劲其实一向很大，说实话是有点太大了。但她还是甩开了他。

她从门边随便拿件大衣裹住自己，打开门慌不择路地跑了出去。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————

不是我不小心~只是真情难以抗拒~不是我存心故意~只因无法防备自己~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM是好妹妹的一个人的北京（被打

26

忒修斯不得不回房间去找衣服穿，内裤来不及，直接找到哪条裤子就把什么往身上套。他追出去的时候纽特已经没影了，他们住在三楼，公寓在街角，他穿着拖鞋狂奔了半个街区才发现自己根本不知道该去哪。她会去蒂娜家吗？可她家在十几个街区外，纽特没有拿手机和钱包，他发现自己也没有拿。

他跑到那个经常能堵到纽特的咖啡馆门口，三个街区，喘得心肺一阵剧痛。咖啡馆紧闭着门，熄着灯，只有玻璃门内小黑板上荧光色的笑脸像是在取笑他。那么纽特会去哪儿呢？她曾说过的，另一个连锁的，积分卡通用的咖啡馆？该死的可是那个地方在哪儿？

她会不会只是下楼走了一圈就回家？会不会其实是爬天台上去了？不，他们住的公寓不开放天台。那么她会不会其实坐在楼道里，考虑到她也没穿上什么得体的衣服？如果纽特走累了要回家，她有没有带钥匙？忒修斯又往回跑，在楼下就看到灯亮着。是他忘记了关，还是纽特回去了呢？不，她没有回来。

忒修斯绞尽脑汁地想纽特还有什么朋友，不知道经常打电话给她的编辑算不算。不，那是个中年男士，忒修斯甚至不知道他姓什么。也许他应该看看纽特的手机有什么常用联系人，但他发现自己已经又走在外面的街道上，而自己还是没带手机。

已经超过凌晨一点了。他站在黑漆漆刮冷风的街道上，胃像被打了一拳似的缩起来。伦敦的治安足够好吗？她会在哪里，室内还是像他一样漫无目的地乱走呢？是否应该报警？如果纽特已经回家，会不会怪他小题大做，那么这件事该怎么收场？他发疯般地恨自己，为什么要让她就这样跑出来，为什么让她看到手机，为什么……为什么喝醉，为什么没有控制住自己。一张报纸被风吹着从他身边卷过，又拍在他的拖鞋鞋面上。他踢到了一点路边的积水，从脚趾缝中漾出来。纽特在哪里？她穿的好像还是室内的软拖鞋，她外套里面只有一件吊带睡裙。他从不知道纽特会这样意气用事，不，或者说她一直在容忍他，哪怕最生气最生气的时候，她也从没有这样消失不见。

想到这里他的整个胃都痛得痉挛了，连同的还有肋骨里面的某个地方。这时忒修斯发现自己漫无目的地在绕着大学城兜圈子，考虑到这附近是几个街区内唯一还在深夜后常有人气的地方。

于是他找到了纽特。其实她很好找，她拢着大衣坐在一个爱尔兰小酒馆门外的长凳上，一蓬头发乱糟糟的，不时有几绺被吹到脸上黏住。里面还没有打烊，但她面前没有什么东西。这是他们“第一次”见面的小酒馆，离纽特曾经住的学生公寓最近的地方。忒修斯甚至不记得自己刚才瞎跑时有没有从这里路过。

他以为自己走过去要花一百年的时间，但实际上下一刻他就在她身边坐下了。桌子因为使用的油污和酒渍黏答答的，他放下袖子，又抬起来。他试图去握纽特的手。

纽特甚至朝他笑了一下。忒修斯根本笑不出来。“你还记不记得这个地方？”她问。

“是我第一次遇见你的地方。”

纽特打断他：“不是。”她直直看到他眼睛里面去：“你以为这是你第一次遇见我的地方。”忒修斯粗鲁地打断她，握住她冰凉的指尖：“这就是我们第一次见面的地方，纽特！”

她突然间笑了出来，抽出手，用手拨开一绺又被吹到眼前的头发。“你记不记得那只乌鸦？”

“什么乌鸦？”这是一个恳求的句子，他想说的是别说了。他想说的是求求你，但他说不出口，暂时地。于是他只能被她牵着走，她牵出一条线，在他心脏上，她可能以为自己是从一团乱麻中找到那个能轻松解开全部的结，但她错了，她是错的。只是他暂时被夺走了语言的能力。

“我六岁的时候就知道你了，忒修斯。”纽特笑出了声，却哑得像那只不存在于记忆里的乌鸦。“爸爸有好多你的照片，恐怕你自己也不知道。你十五岁的时候就长胡子，大概到你十六岁才习惯刮。你晒伤过，你十三岁的时候小腿打过石膏。你喜欢游泳，后来不知道为什么就不去游了。你十七岁的时候还只有六英尺高，是什么时候长到现在这样？我十九岁那年还长了一寸，说起来那时你已经见过‘我’了，这一个‘我’。”

“我们可以解决。”忒修斯说，顽强地去捕捉她的手。纽特没有真正避让，被他握住，但他们两人的手指都很冰凉。

“你得让我说完。”纽特温柔地把另一只手也覆盖上来，忒修斯毫不犹豫地握住，四只手也是冷的。她手指甲缝里有一些黑泥，大概是她无意识地抠桌面的坏习惯。

“我真的怕你认出我，那一次。我躲在莉塔后面，其实他没有撞到我，你的朋友。我慌了，可是我为什么要慌？你没有理由的，对不对？就算认出来又怎么样呢？你已经是成年人，我看得出来，你开朗自信大方，你不会纠结于无聊的过去家庭的破事儿。忒修斯，你不明白，是我慌了。”

如果一个月前，不，一天以前，听到这些话，忒修斯会幸福得愿意跪在地上吻她的脚。但不是现在。他现在不愿意听。他的眼眶睁得太久，已经有点发酸，他只是不愿意闭眼错过纽特的任何一个微妙表情。

“我有一万次机会告诉你。我为什么没有说？我不敢……我不敢直视过去的我自己。我把负担压在你肩膀上，这对你不公平，忒修斯。”

风把她沙哑的声音吹得很破碎。

屋里的音乐传出来，陆续有两三个客人走出，看来里面在叫打烊。几点了？天还是黑的，这晚没有月光，路灯很亮。酒馆附近没有麻雀也没有鸽子，只会有老鼠，它们穿过前庭直奔后巷的垃圾桶。忒修斯注意到纽特的拖鞋有点脏了，她白玉般的脚踝冻得发红。他专心地盯着她突出的踝骨看。

“这不是我们坐下来谈一谈就能解决的问题，哥哥。其实你一开始就说得对，你看透了我，而且，你心里面也是晓得的……”

“别……”他挤出一个音节，有一滴滚烫的水落在他们交握的手背上，不知道是什么东西，不知道来自哪里。接着又是一滴，汇在一起顺着他干裂的皮肤往下流，然后消失不见。那一点水也很快被风干了。

“我们解决不了这个问题的。”纽特像安抚孩子似地安抚年长她八岁的男人。

“没有人知道。”忒修斯说，找回一点点自己的声音，但那不是他的。这把声音干涩得像是在拉风箱，明明今晚他一根烟也没有抽。“我们可以说服她们，我妈妈和你妈妈。没有人有必要知道，其他人，任何人。”

“你知道谁知道吗？”纽特问，他抬起眼睛看她，她的眼眶并不那么红。“莉塔。你知道为什么她那么放心地给我你家钥匙吗？你知道我第一次去找你的时候想说什么吗？”

“我不在乎。”他粗鲁地说，“那不重要……”

“我在乎，可是我在乎！”纽特攥紧了他的手指，攥得他发疼，“我本来不想的，忒修斯，我真的不想的……”她的眼泪没有预兆地流出来，流得很汹涌，“为什么你不放过我？为什么你要一而再再而三地羞辱我？我真的只想认回你这个哥哥，我有好多好多话想跟你说，小时候的事，父亲的事。爸爸不让我告诉我妈妈，为了保守秘密他给我买了条狗，叫艾力克斯。但艾力克斯后来送给我姨婆了，妈妈的外婆的外甥女，跟你没关系的半边亲戚。我是不是不该保守秘密？我总是擅长一些根本没意义的东西，如果我早告诉莉塔你想结婚，她是不是不会走？如果我告诉你莉塔想去法国，你会不会为了她改变人生计划？”

“别说。”他想打断她，又想给她擦眼泪：“求你别说了，纽特，阿尔忒弥斯。”但他的手像有千斤重，抬不起来，也阻挡不了任何东西。一滴泪如此，一个秘密如此，一次离别也是如此。

他其实根本就没有什么本事，掌握不了自己，对太多东西无能为力。

“我什么都可以不在乎，纽特。”他不知道这样卑微的话能从自己嘴里说出来。

她摇了摇头：“我们在一起还不到一年。”然后她看向别的地方，再收回来，这是属于成年人的眼神了，她告诉他的是有很多东西没必要说出口，让一切更无法挽回。

“这就是为什么你最近老说你爱我？你想知道我爱不爱你？”

“如果我说是？”

纽特轻轻地说：“那也改变不了任何东西。”

酒馆老板出来锁门，拉下铁帘的声音过于刺耳，忒修斯闭了闭眼睛，忍回去一阵残忍的湿意。“你们可以离开吗？”那个男人不耐烦地叫道。

他的脸颊感到一点点触碰，是温暖的，随后他发现那是因为纽特的指尖湿润，不知是从哪里来的水。她的手指离开后那一处迅速凉到骨头缝里面去。

“走吧。”纽特说，主动跳下长凳：“别打扰人家。”

他们牵着手走路回家。也是三个街区，忒修斯脚底板都走疼了。可他们谁也没有带钱，谁也没有提出别的解决办法。他有点希望这条路长到没有尽头，让他可以一直牵着纽特走到自己老去和死去。而她只是紧了紧大衣领口，他就开始担心她会不会着凉，想快一点带她回到温暖的室内去，到他们自己的起居室里去。回去以后要说什么呢？是什么能打破这一路的沉默，让他再有个契机说出恳求的话，如果他继续恳求能够起到作用，他们总是能找出解决的办法，如果坐下来好好谈一谈？

“看，云雀。”纽特指着天空说，忒修斯抬头，却什么都没有。

“是云。”她说，“像不像？好吧其实和麻雀也很像。但云雀要大一些。”

天其实很黑很黑了。黎明前的夜像墨一样浓。

他牵了牵嘴角。到家以后他一言未发，纽特走来走去地收拾东西，她只有一个不大的箱子，只能收拾一些很简单的衣物，电脑，书本和她的笔记本，仅此而已。忒修斯把自己关在主卧的洗手间里，坐在马桶上。小气窗外面的天慢慢亮起来。

他走出去时纽特已经换好了一身衣服，头发梳过了，别在耳朵后面。她没带走的东西还有很多，咖啡机是他买的，但实际上也是他们一起用的，纽特挑选的型号。还有一把平底锅，一些影集，杂志。太多了。但就像她所说的，不重要。

她只需要自己的钱包证件，手机和笔记本电脑。

“告诉我一件事。”他最后说，抬起手把她的头发再别到耳后一次，保持着一臂的距离，一个礼貌的距离。纽特用眼神示意他说。

“是不是真的？我们之间，到底，有没有过……是不是真的？”

她看了他很久，不知道为什么是她看上去有几分解脱。忒修斯恶毒地希望她为此心痛，不是现在也好，几天后几年后也好，临死前，结婚前，哪怕在她人生的偶尔几个根本来不及反应的霎那，那大概也就足够。

嘿，他骗谁呢？根本就不会足够。

“是真的，但是也是错的。”纽特平静地说，“再见忒修斯。”

她走了，门在她身后关上。锁扣只发出很轻很轻的嗒的一声。

他回到洗手间里把大量冷水泼在脸上，台面还有一些纽特的化妆品和护肤品，甚至还有她的牙刷。当然了，因为他把自己关在里面，她没机会进来收拾。他对着镜子抿去眼角的冷水，不知道自己站了多久，然后发疯般地跑出洗手间，一把扯开衣柜的门，用的力气太大里面许多叠好的毛衣和衣架都滚出来，有一个还砸在他赤着的脚面上。

他疼得跪下了，顺势就跪着的姿势拖出衣柜底部的一些旧鞋盒子。有他的旧球鞋，颜色不实用的棕色皮鞋，还有一个甚至都是旧袜子。他终于找到了那一个，打开那一下把盒盖都甩得飞出去。可那个盒子是空的。她带走了那条围巾。

多可笑，门背后甚至还有一条名牌围巾她都没有拿走。可她带走了那一条围巾。

忒修斯坐在地板上发嘶哑的咆哮声。

 

27

蒂娜在凌晨两点裹紧风衣到楼下去。“你知道你看起来很像一个跟踪狂吗？哦不，我觉得你就是。”她毫不留情地讽刺面前这个男人。

坐在消防栓上的忒修斯抬起眼皮看了她一眼：“我什么也没做。”

“就是因为你什么都没做才显得你更可悲。”

他苦笑了一下，摸出烟盒，然后才发现已经空了。他烦躁地把纸包捏成一个小团，塞回自己兜里：“我不能打电话，我……我不想在电话里面说。我也总不能冒昧地去敲你家门。”

“打给谁？”蒂娜看起来都气乐了：“你甚至都不确定她住在我家吧？还是你觉得你像个神经病一样时不时坐在我家楼下坐到半夜不给人任何困扰？”

“她不在你家吗？”忒修斯怔怔地问。

“你觉得她在的话就会看到你像个流浪汉一样，然后就心软了主动出来跟你谈谈？”

忒修斯张了张嘴说不出话，但他的表情很明显就是怎么想的。蒂娜忍不住翻了个白眼，伸手进外套口袋，他马上站起来，因为坐了太久膝盖甚至有点打晃。

“我这就走。”

“你是不是以为我要报警？”蒂娜没好气地说，摸出一盒万宝路，“你以为我不想？”

忒修斯看起来想做一个表情，不过脸有点僵，结果笑得比哭还难看。蒂娜自己叼上一根，再递给他，把火柴也给了他。“说吧。”她在烟雾后面讲，“到底出了什么事（happened）。”

“出什么事？”他深深吸入一口烟雾，几乎没有几丝吐出来。

蒂娜看着他，他也看着蒂娜。半晌两人都没讲话，于是忒修斯又吸了一口烟。

“如果你问我们之间，我们之间什么事都没发生。或者说，全都发生过了。”他苦笑一声，“我没法说。”

“出了事就解决啊？你是不是个律师？”蒂娜看傻逼一样看着他：“有什么事情不能坐下来谈谈解决？”

忒修斯又深深吸了一口，两颊都凹陷下去：“不能。”他淡淡地说：“就是不能谈谈解决。”

蒂娜的模样很像想揍他一拳，她甚至都攥起了拳头，这不是忒修斯的幻觉。但一会儿后她的肩膀又松下来了，自顾自抽烟，等烟雾吐尽以后才说话：“好吧，看起来的确解决不了，因为她也什么都没说。”

“没说吗？”忒修斯只是在单纯重复她的话。

“你想她告诉我还是不想？”

“我不知道。”他诚实地说，“如果她不说，我也不能说。”

蒂娜把烟头弹开来，双手又插回兜里，看着那个带火星的烟蒂在地上滚了几圈，正好掉进了下水道口，然后才转回头看着他。

“你有没有输过案子？”她突然问。

“你在开玩笑？”忒修斯这回是真苦笑了：“比你想得到的都多。”

“我不知道在你们律师眼里世界是怎么样的，现在我告诉你我的看法。对就是对，错就是错。案子赢了就是赢了，输了就是输了，没什么那么多黑白之间的灰色地带，在判断是非的时候。但是在我看来，除了是非对错生活还有更多内容，不是黑白，是彩色，你懂我意思吗？我看你们两个是犯了什么臭毛病，黑白不重要——好吧，重要，但没那么重要。你们陷进死胡同了，对不对？那么为什么非要走这一条路？你是不是不知道内容比形式重要这个道理？”蒂娜连珠炮似的说了一大段，忒修斯愣愣看着她。

半晌他说：“纽特有色弱。”

“你是个傻逼。”蒂娜转身就要走，忒修斯拉住了她：“你觉得她到底爱不爱我？”

“连这种话都问得出来，我看你的确是走投无路了。”蒂娜冷笑道。“让我给你一个真正有用的忠告，别替她做决定。虽然纽特看起来优柔寡断，但只要她认定了什么东西，没有人能够劝得动，直到她找到自己想要的答案。你走吧，别堵在我家门口了，如果她不想见你，就尊重她的意志。你就是以前给她宠坏了。成天婆婆妈妈爱来爱去的，你还是不是我认识那个特纳？爱不爱对你来说或者很重要，在我眼里，这也只是考虑的一部分，在任何理智的人眼里都是。如果她愿意见你，她会给你信号。现在我劝你，别让自己显得讨人厌又可悲，好不好？”

忒修斯放开了扯住蒂娜袖子的手。

“你说得对。”他沙哑地说，“很抱歉打扰你们休息。”

蒂娜走出几步，再次回头看了一眼，看见他已经转身离开，才关上公寓的大门。

她轻手轻脚回到家里，看见次卧开了一道门缝，自己卧室里奎妮还睡得四仰八叉。于是蒂娜凑过去看了看。她不心虚，因为她们家根本没有一扇窗子对着忒修斯站的那条街，那个蠢货连这一点方向都没算到。次卧窗子对着的是一幢老酒店楼，老旧的霓虹灯牌彻夜亮着，平时奎妮就会找借口抱着枕头过来跟姐姐挤一床睡。

也许是她脚步还是太重，纽特从站着的窗边回头：“你怎么还没睡？”她的声音轻得像刚从一个梦境里醒来。

“我起来喝杯水。”蒂娜也轻声说，“你怎么还没睡？”

“睡不着，认床。早上起太晚了。”纽特笑笑说，“你快休息吧，明天你还得上班呢。”

“晚安。”蒂娜咕哝着，为她掩上门。

“对了蒂娜。”纽特追过来把着门：“我准备后天就搬走，打扰你们这么多天了，真是不好意思……”

她愣了愣：“你找到新房子住了？你的中介不是说……”

“不。”纽特笑了笑：“我回纽卡斯尔去，我不准备呆在伦敦了。”

一时间房间里安静得只剩下呼吸声。

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

许多人来来~去去~相聚又别离~也有人喝醉~哭泣~在一个人的北京~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM是好妹妹乐队的杨。  
> dbq我跟好妹妹过不去了……

28

时间只有在改变的时候才显露出意义。天亮了又黑，雨落了又停，一个秋季后是一个冬季，春天过于漫长以至于在夏天来临时人们不知所措，剧院的小瓦数灯泡整晚亮着，夜深人静时没有人费心判断过伦敦眼具体在哪个点钟停下旋转。黄昏以后黎明之前占据了一天的十二个小时，绝大部分故事发生在这里，又不发生在这里，公园的野鸭来来去去，每一只长得都一样，当你认真去对比又发现都不一样。所幸的是很少有人认真去对比。

在一个夏季的午后忒修斯开车送玛戈去和伊芙琳见面。这几年她们竟然成了私交还不错的朋友，而忒修斯也终于见到了这个不惑之年依然美得足以让青春年少女郎自卑的斯卡曼德。很明显纽特的一头红发和绿眼睛来自她，她的鼻子和嘴唇来自谁不言而喻。他很少真正坐下来听玛戈她们聊天，工作永远在忙，永远做不完，并且机缘巧合之下他们兄妹从来没有碰面。

实际上伊芙琳绝大多数时间还是呆在纽卡斯尔，她有时来伦敦，为了那个据说是她厨艺学校的同学，现如今是一个宴会策划的，和玛戈合作过的女强人。忒修斯曾见到玛戈和伊芙琳头碰头研究她的花要怎样摆在她的蛋糕上才算完美，笑了笑，无声掩上门回去加班，从此更减少了回家探望玛戈的次数。

但这一次他实在是没有什么借口，考虑到他刚买了台车，玛戈兴致勃勃地要穿过半个城市去伊芙琳下榻的酒店，怀里抱着一大本票夹。忒修斯认出那是她做花艺时给客户看的图样。他没忍住多嘴问了一句：“又有生意要做？”

“那是自然。”玛戈开心地拍拍票夹说，“我最喜欢做婚礼装饰了，说起来你什么时候能结婚？”

忒修斯闭上嘴巴专心开车。玛戈可能是谈兴上来了，又问：“你知道你可以把什么都告诉我的吧，西奥？考虑到我的感情经历可能比你丰富多了？”

他翻了翻白眼：“我从不质疑这一点。”

“所以，其实是个‘他’？”

“我的老天爷。”忒修斯毫无必要地按了一下喇叭。

“有夫之妇？Trans？她比你大很多吗？噢我的天，你不会是那种……”

“妈妈！”忒修斯哀求地叫了一声，“就……好吗？好吗？”

“你不是小年轻了，西奥。”玛戈咕哝道，“我在你这个年纪，你都已经快上高中了。”

“如果您坚持要对自己的税务负责，那我们有必要讨论一下数学问题？”忒修斯哭笑不得，“别瞎想了，妈妈。我只是……没有遇到 _合适_ 的。仅此而已。”

“你用了遇到这个词，就得做好最合适的不会随随便便出现在下个街角的打算。并且到底谁给你灌输的必须得合适这个概念？”

他叹着气拍方向盘：“我真的不想跟您讨论这个问题。”

“所以你的确有一个喜欢却‘不合适’的人。”玛戈了然。

“我没有。”

“你这颗南瓜脑袋是从我肚子里爬出来的，西奥。”

“您非得美化这个吗？关于合适的话题？”忒修斯苦笑，“不觉得‘错误’更严谨一些？”

“对我收起你那套律师的嘴脸。你们不是还有一个词叫什么？庭外和解？”

“在是与否的问题上，您告诉我怎么和解？与哪一条法律和解？”

“不是当事人和当事人和解？”玛戈看起来是真的理直气壮，考虑到她刚追完了三季皇家律师，并且被克莱夫迷得神魂颠倒，下一句话就说得有点人身攻击的意思了：“那傻姑娘还真觉得嫁给律师有什么好呢。”

“谁要嫁给律师？”

“你先答应要留时间出席婚礼。”

“哪儿？”

“纽卡斯尔啊。”

就好像有蓬的一声，一团迷雾在忒修斯的前额炸开。他缓缓开到停车位上，减速，踩刹车，挂挡。又来了，一种眩晕，针刺一样戳进他的太阳穴，把脑子挤压到头骨内部缩成很小很小的一团，挤出灰色的汁水，让他无法思考。这症状不会随着时间流逝而减弱，它像个长得很缓慢的婴儿，心跳与他的连在一起，吸收养分，毫不客气地，并且深深沉睡，只在最不适当时发出尖锐的哭闹。玛戈下车关门时砰的一声，她总是把车门关得太用力。“西奥？西奥？”她敲着车窗，他把窗子降下去看着她。

“跟我们一起吃早午饭？”玛戈问。

“好的……不，不了。”他说，“我抽根烟。不，我得回办公室去了，我想起突然有个要紧的文件得回复。”

她耸耸肩：“随你。如果你要来，我们在二楼的全日制餐厅。”

 

29

玛戈到时伊芙琳和纽特正在喝茶。她们面前的桌子上摊开了一大堆画册和电话簿，都是伦敦服装店和裁缝的小册子。“实际上没必要这样复杂……”伊芙琳不安地低声说着，“我穿普通一点就可以了，毕竟……”

“噢不不不不不。”玛戈把自己带来的巨大票夹按在她们面前，嗓门很大：“女孩，这可是婚礼，你得是全场最美丽最亮眼的一位。亲爱的，你得自觉往后稍稍。”她转过来对着纽特说。

“老天。”伊芙琳捂住了自己的额头，“玛戈，你过得怎么样？”

“棒极了。”她一边跟纽特拥抱一边分神说，没注意纽特突然捂住了领口，隔开她的动作。“您好，特纳夫人。”纽特细如蚊呐地打招呼，又对自己母亲促狭地一笑。

“别那样叫我了，亲爱的。”伊芙琳的脸都红了：“四十五岁的人了，第二次婚姻，不是什么‘女孩’……”

玛戈大笑起来：“哈！听起来深思熟虑，最后还不是要嫁给一个律师。幸运的威廉姆斯先生，我敢说你比他那个远房大侄女拎不清多了……上次说要介绍我儿子给她，结果那个女孩一听到也是一个律师就跑得比兔子还快。忒修斯可没有秃头也没有啤酒肚好吗！”

伊芙琳笑了起来，纽特适时地说：“我去一下洗手间。”

反倒是玛戈挥挥手。纽特回来时不捂着领口了，手背在后面。“我去看看哪一家店可以做，妈妈。”她说，“你们慢慢聊，晚上见。”

“你还什么都没吃呢，亲爱的。”伊芙琳急道，“吃一块司康，你瞧瞧你。”

“不了，妈妈……”

“听你妈妈的，瞧你瘦得像个竹竿儿，风一吹就能倒。”玛戈不由分说地去拉纽特，伸手越过桌子上小山一般的画册。纽特闪躲也不是，结果碰倒了最边上的一本，接着就是稀里哗啦一大片册子都滑到了桌子下。

三个女人急忙蹲下身去捡，手互相碰到手，纽特低低说着“抱歉”。终于整理好以后纽特爬回椅子上，理了理头发，伊芙琳把一杯加好奶的茶硬塞到她手里来。

纽特心不在焉地匆匆吃了点以后告辞。她带着伊芙琳的裙子走了三家裁缝店，最快也要在五天后才能改好，而一个简单仓促却得样样俱全的婚礼就在第七天要举行。纽特叹了一口气，若不是妈妈这么多年都没有表露出任何心思，安东尼叔叔也不会紧张得非要把一切在一周以内定下来，只是说到底她也劝不动那两个人，倒是被一些极其琐碎的小事弄得疲惫不堪。

不管怎样，总算是一件好事。纽特挂断电话以后回店里交了定金，再次确认尺寸和取衣服的时间后才离开去叫计程车。仿佛有一万件事情要做，若不是伊芙琳的裙子在纽卡斯尔找不到愿意接手的裁缝，他们也不会到伦敦来。若不是到伦敦来，伊芙琳也不会给玛戈打电话，然后告诉她这个消息，而玛戈马上极其兴奋地愿意来做婚礼的花艺。不是她仍在小家子气，只是见到玛戈，也许就会见到忒修斯。就算见不到忒修斯，她也会滔滔不绝地提起他，而纽特并不确定自己想不想听到有关于他的消息。

至少，她只知道忒修斯仍没有结婚，从只言片语间推测来看。纽特的头靠在计程车窗上，用一点点凉意平静自己纷乱起来的情绪，一点一点在脑海中理出接下来要做的事情。她回到纽卡斯尔以后又养了一条狗，仍住在大宅里，当然不久以后妈妈就要搬出去了。她在家写作，有时候在露天咖啡馆里，大多数时候通过电话和编辑沟通，需要签字和面谈时才到伦敦来。她出版了一本小说，然后是第二本，第二部里主角和兄长错综复杂的关系、年长者控制自己的控制欲和反叛者的成长与救赎贯穿着整个篇章，竟意外地收获编辑的好评。按照纽特原本的安排，主角的兄长也许要在第三部中死去，主角从他的牺牲中汲取力量和经验，来更好地与妄图控制世界的反派斗争……但这个想法被编辑委婉地驳回了。

“西奥多这个角色非常受欢迎。说实在的，他也许是你塑造过最立体的一个角色，人格魅力和命运开的玩笑在他身上不能体现得更完整了。为了你的读者考虑，我建议你让他活下来？”编辑在上一封邮件里认真地对她说。

这的确很难抉择，编辑说的不无道理。但西奥多不死，主角就无法真正理解分离的沉重与命运的残酷，那他作为一个曾经偏执又带着些许天真骄纵的主角就不能自圆其说地成长。从感情上来说，纽特也不愿意杀死他。但作为一个创作者，在她为角色构建的世界观和人生观中，西奥多的死亡是一个必需品。他就像是马里奥游戏里的一个蘑菇，只有吃掉它，主角才能获得跳得更高更远的威力，从理智上来说，她知道自己必须拒绝编辑的这个要求。

只是一个篇章而已。纽特说服自己，在下一个故事中，她还能塑造出更完整更吸引人的角色。说实话她在主角的女友泰雅身上也投注了很多的精力，他们才是从头到尾就天造地设的一对儿。但不知道为什么编辑总是在要求她“用点儿心”。

“老天，你没谈过恋爱吗？”编辑在电话里曾挫败地说，“泰雅简直就像主角的战友，一个同志。看在耶稣基督的份上，你至少让他们在第一部结尾的时候接个吻吧！”

她不安地解释考虑到年代背景和角色性格，把两人定义为并肩作战和想要触碰又收回的手是很贴切的……她出神得也许有些久，直到司机不耐地按了一下喇叭问：“你还要不要下车？”

纽特回过神来，一边说抱歉一边习惯性地摸了摸胸口，另一只手去掏钱包。突然她愣住了。  


30

纽特回到跟母亲一起下榻的酒店时已经是深夜。住在隔壁的伊芙琳听到响动，开门出来问：“亲爱的，怎么去了这么久？”

她站在走廊上张了张嘴才说：“抱歉……不是。我去见了朋友，抱歉妈妈。裁缝店早就定下来了，到时我来伦敦取。”

“那就麻烦你了。”伊芙琳说，仍站在走廊上没挪动。纽特开了门，她仍站着，于是便问：“您要进来吗？妈妈？”

伊芙琳松了一口气似的跟在纽特身后进去她的房间，好像什么话堵在喉咙口，又怕纽特把她拒之门外似的。纽特有些哭笑不得：“您有什么话想说吗？”

“是的。”伊芙琳急匆匆就点头，然后又把两只手绞在一起。纽特只好不去盯着她，收拾起自己的包和衣服，挂起来拍打。伊芙琳一旦决定要问，倒也忍不了多久，她小心翼翼地说：“你去见的朋友……是戈斯坦恩小姐吗？”

纽特愣了愣，随即反应过来她指的应该是蒂娜，因为奎妮已经是科瓦尔斯基夫人了，而她在伦敦的朋友也就这么几个。“是……是的，怎么了妈妈？”

“我是说……我的意思是……”伊芙琳看起来有些紧张，难以启齿，但不像是为了自己羞赧。终于她下定了决心，说：“如果你要邀请戈斯坦恩小姐一起出席婚礼，我会……我会非常非常高兴，和荣幸，我是说。”

“蒂娜的确没来过纽卡斯尔。”纽特喃喃说，想了一下：“好的，我会问问她，谢谢你妈妈。”

“噢亲爱的……”伊芙琳突然一把抱住了纽特，脸埋在她脖子里大声抽了一下鼻子：“我……我知道我在做你母亲的时候，缺席了很多你的故事，但我真的很高兴，如果你愿意告诉我……我也为你们高兴，真心的。无论如何你们一定能得到我的祝福，放心吧亲爱的……”

纽特哭笑不得地拍了拍母亲的背：“怎么了？您又不是没见过蒂娜……哦我的天。我明白了，我的天。”

伊芙琳被她推开，眼眶甚至有点发红：“阿尔忒弥斯？”

“老天爷，妈妈。”纽特哭笑不得：“您是不是以为我们是一对儿？我和蒂娜？”

她母亲眨了眨眼睛：“你们现在不是了，我知道。”

“我们从来就不是一对儿。”纽特耐心地解释，“您误会了……我们是朋友，一直都是。老天爷。”

伊芙琳看上去有些茫然：“那你……？”

她母亲有跟她一模一样的绿色眼睛。不，这么说是反过来了，是纽特继承了跟伊芙琳一模一样的绿色眼睛。但纽特没有她漂亮，如果诚实地说，连二分之一都不到。父亲过世后斯卡曼德家的美貌寡妇引来了不少蜂蝶，但十几年来她守着小小的一幢房子过得宛如一个修女。

纽特当然知道安东尼叔叔由来已久的想法。她甚至知道他不是没有尝试过，但安东尼叔叔是父亲这么多年的至交好友，家庭律师，纽特也完全能理解母亲。毕竟他们见面最多的时候，总是在没完没了地讨论父亲留下的财产如何打理，这实在不是一个培养感情的良好借口。伊芙琳总是拒绝得非常坚定，不留任何暧昧的余地，就连纽特自己也几乎就要信了……若不是她看到母亲在丢掉那束安东尼叔叔送来的花之后，愣愣站了两秒，又从垃圾桶里捡起来，放在鼻子下深深地嗅了一会，她也永远不会去劝伊芙琳迈出那一步。

但所幸她做了，而伊芙琳也做了。她还年轻，一切都来得及。所谓人与人交往的条条框框，到头来证明不过是过不去自己心里设定的坎。看看如今她和玛戈的关系，纽特敢说全世界最不可能做朋友的就是她们，但她们竟然有着那么多的共同话题，一个真诚一个大方……总之，在事情没有朝好的方向转变之前，谁能想得到事情能朝好的方向发展呢？

纽特突然无法继续隐瞒下去。这是她的家人，真正的亲人，世界上应该是最了解她最关心她的一个。她艰难地张开了口，没预料到说出这句话会让自己的喉咙如此嘶哑：“我……我心里有过人。不，其实他一直都还在。但那个人不是蒂娜。对不起，妈妈。”

她没有再说下去，眼泪一下子盈满了她的眼眶。伊芙琳上前一步，分开纠缠的双手把纽特的脑袋按在了自己颈窝里——她比纽特要矮半头。

“傻孩子。”她温柔地说，抚摸着女儿的头发。

纽特一个多的字也说不出来了，回抱着母亲单薄的身躯，哭得浑身发抖。“别抱歉，别放弃希望。希望一直都在。亲爱的。”她在纽特的耳边轻声说。

伦敦燥热安静的夏夜不似北部。纽特终于哭出来以后甚至出了许多汗，不好意思地跟母亲道晚安，就放水想泡一个澡。她坐在浴缸里习惯性摸着空荡荡的锁骨，卫生间小小的气窗外面停了一只鸟儿，尖尖的小喙点了几下窗棂，但里面的人听不到也无法察觉。那只笨拙的麻雀放弃了，尝试下一次飞得更远一些，像它的同类一样飞到半个城市以外的地方去。

忒修斯刚回到家又接到了玛戈的电话，让他去一趟，说他有东西忘记拿了。他耐着疲惫开车过去，结果玛戈也只是给他一大盒子不消说来自谁手艺的馅饼和香肠。忒修斯并不十分愿意接受这份好意，但没必要表现出来让母亲不开心。

“说起来今天我和伊芙琳还聊到了你。伊芙琳，纽特也来了。我们讨论改她的裙子，说了好久。”玛戈送他出门时闲闲地提了一句：“你知道的，你们父亲去得早。她跟我说过要是你能作为兄长替代阿尔伯特的身份，牵你妹妹的手走过结婚红毯……他们会很高兴的。可你这个死心眼的家伙不知道还在介意什么。”

他用了很大力气把脚塞进皮鞋里，扶在门框外面的手指按到发白，好像不这样他就会找不到重心，一跟头跌倒大街上去。他穿好鞋子再回过头来表情略有点儿尴尬：“我说了不是因为这个，我是真的工作忙。”

“那你下周日跟不跟我去纽卡斯尔参加婚礼？”他母亲不依不饶。

忒修斯摇了摇头，他先摇头，再说出理由：“我得加班。”

“真是太遗憾了。他们会很失望的，我说伊芙琳。”玛戈耸耸肩，亲吻儿子的脸颊以作告别：“说起来我今天找到了那个挂坠盒？可以放照片的那一个？我的记性真是越来越不好了，我还以为十几年前你吵着要玩我首饰的时候我就把它给你了呢，当时是不是还哄你说这是女人家带的东西，你拿去只能存着以后送老婆？结果今天出去回来，我在我包里发现了它，你说这多有意思！里面还是你小时候的照片呢，真可爱。西奥，你越长大就越不可爱了，你不得不承认这一点……”

玛戈还在喋喋不休，不顾忒修斯都已经有点不耐烦地想迈开步子去拿车，只是出于礼貌还听她啰嗦几句。她站在门内，而他站在门廊上，看起来漫不经心，只是频频扭头的动作不知道什么时候已经停下了。静谧的月色和树影中传来蝉的声音。

她已经三十多岁的儿子像八岁时一样无助地站在门廊上，脸色苍白地看着她。

“是吗？你找到了吗？”这句话像来自一个梦中，几乎就要被过于响亮的蝉鸣掩盖过去，掩盖在一条长长黑暗街道两侧窗帘后无数的故事当中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

有时啊！把你想~

有时啊！想~遗~忘~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM是Fort Atlantic的Let your heart hold fast（是不是好甜噢

31

纽特的周五过得很忙碌。她坐了四个半小时的火车到伦敦，取了伊芙琳和自己的裙子以后只来得及急匆匆吃一个咸牛肉三明治，又必须去赶下午的最后一班火车回纽卡斯尔。她举着三个特别高大的衣架和防尘袋，几乎都看不清路，一路说着“抱歉，让一让……抱歉”才能挤到检票口。周末的国王十字车站人特别多，她能感觉到人流在自己身边分开又合上，突然眼前挡住大半视线的防尘袋被无礼地拨开，纽特恼火地抬起头，忒修斯就这么突然地站在了她面前。

她愣得好像时间停止了流逝，身边不断被人撞到肩膀，“抱歉”却好像来自人群更远的地方。她甚至感觉到有一点耳鸣和目眩，大概是因为忒修斯逆着光挡在她面前的缘故。伦敦是一座太大的城市，三年零九个月之间她来了十七次，在国王十字车站转车时出来买三明治，到菱形街的小公园去坐下来抽烟也有三次，都是在上班时间，忒修斯住在西区，她从来没有觉得自己会遇见他。她也从来没有想象过自己会遇见他。

他看起来没瘦也没胖，西服还是一样的风格，连发型都没有变过，没留胡子，当然一个成年男人也不会频繁地更换什么造型。纽特剪了头发，现在是短到脸颊的长度，没有化妆，因为举着太重的裙子脑门和鼻尖上都是细细的汗。她又很庆幸自己没有化妆，不然一定会晕掉妆容，可是连续一周没休息够让她冒出一点黑眼圈，皮肤也有些干燥，嘴唇上有点死皮。

忒修斯闻起来甚至都还是和三年零九个月之前一模一样的味道。古龙水，衣物洗涤剂和须后水，一点也没有变。好像时间在他身上停滞了，好像他握住纽特肘部的样子就像是来火车站跟她碰头，而他们还是一模一样亲密的关系，他的下一个动作就是熟悉的把她拉到自己的怀抱中，紧紧搂住她说一句“我很想你”。

纽特忘记了语言。她不知道还能说什么，是忒修斯先开了口。他松开握住她的手肘，嗓子哑得像几天没有开口说过话：“我们能谈谈吗？”

没有“你好吗”，因为这个问题没有一句话能答出的答案。没有“真巧”，因为纽特意识到这并不是一个真正的巧合邂逅。没有“我很想你”，因为此时此刻，三年零九个月没完没了的互相回避以后，他们谁都没有资格说“我很想你”。

纽特点了点头，又摇了摇头。“我要赶火车。”她怔怔地说。

而忒修斯摇了摇头说：“不。”

她还不明白他的“不”是什么，因为她是真的要赶火车，最后一班回去的列车二十分钟后就要出发，她真的耽搁不起了。并且直觉告诉她忒修斯的“谈谈”并不是二十分钟能够结束的对话。

“别走。”他沙哑地说，眼神里全是痛苦：“求求你，给我一点时间。”

纽特张了张嘴，可什么也说不出来。忒修斯说了什么？他想得到什么？一点时间？可她现在真的没有时间。她没有被他的话说服，可是他眼睛里的东西让纽特无法拒绝。忒修斯接过她手里太重的袋子，手虚拦在她侧面把她引到旁边去，离开不断撞到他们的检票处正前方的人流。他们站在墙根下和月台围栏旁边，忒修斯看上去比刚出现的时候还有苍白。纽特茫然地问：“什么？”

“我逃避够了，纽特。”忒修斯沙哑却又清晰地说，他的身子隔在人群和纽特之间，她笼罩在一点点他的影子下面。他露出很痛苦却又很坚定的表情，说的一个一个字都很清楚。但纽特却好像反应不过来，无措地站着，甚至有一种低下头去捡他吐出来弹跳在地板上的语句的奇怪冲动。

“不管我们之间是假的也好，错的也罢，我不在乎了。我不管你抱着什么样的心情出现在我生命中，我无可救药地爱上你，从你出现的那一刻起，你就是我全部的色彩。没有你我的一切都黯淡无光，我竟然花了这么长时间才想明白这个，我是世界上最无药可救的大蠢蛋，我太晚了，我可能说什么也来不及，但我一定要告诉你，纽特。我现在依然爱你爱得无可救药。并且我也没有想到任何解决我们这个问题的办法，我只是必须得告诉你，我至少得告诉你，哪怕还有万分之一的希望和可能，我都不会放弃。”

他的语速很慢，说到最后已经握住了纽特的手指，她没有抽开。

“你就想说这个？”她慢慢地问，眼眶开始泛酸。被忒修斯握住的指尖发烫，手心却发凉。

他苦笑了一下：“我本来想问你，为什么你要把它还给我。但……不，那不重要。我看到你放着我的照片，我知道你也无数次地把它握在手里。这意味着你也想念着我，对不对？我疯狂地，无助地，无可救药地想念你，每一天，每一小时，每一分钟。在过去的三年零九个月又十七天里。我的脑子里一遍遍回放我拥有你的三百四十二天，一次又一次，你的每一个笑，每一次皱眉，每一次试图逃避。统计学上来说，一个人需要多少时间才能忘记前任？所有的守则在我这里失效了，纽特，我想念你，或许比你想念我少，或许比你多。那么你呢？我还能不能，能不能再争取一点点时间，为我？”

她茫然地点着头，又摇着头：“我也想念你，忒修斯……”

他猛地搂紧了她，衣架压在她的背上，有点疼，但他可能忽视了这个。纽特喘不过气，可她觉得自己此时此刻并不需要呼吸。她抬起手臂抱住忒修斯，眼泪在他耳后没出息地冒出来，偏过头擦在他的头发上。她用哑得不能再哑的嗓子问：“可是你说的照片是什么？”

“那个挂坠盒。”忒修斯在她头发里用浓重的鼻音说，“不要还给我。求求你，至少留下它。是它给我一点点希望，让我不至于像行尸走肉一样活着，求求你。”

“挂坠盒？”纽特努力想挣开他的怀抱，但他搂得更紧了。这下纽特是真的有点窒息：“我什么时候还给你了？”

忒修斯松开了一点臂膀，纽特看到他的眼眶发红：“我想过真心祝福你，但我做不到。我想过继续逃避，但我快要被自己一天又一天的折磨窒息。就算你已经向前看，我需要的也只是你说一句，这些年你想念过我，你心里还有那么一点点我的存在。我要的真的不多，这样也不够吗？不可以吗？纽特？”

“我到底什么时候还给你了？”纽特不解地问，下意识伸手去捂自己的领口，然后才想起上周那个令自己心碎的意外。“我的老天爷，我把它丢在特纳夫人那里了，对不对？你看到了，对不对？”

“你在说什么？”忒修斯看起来也有一点茫然，“你把它丢给了玛戈？”

“我没有丢它，也没有……老天，我一直形影不离地戴着它，但跟你母亲碰面时我解下来了……我不能让她发现……”纽特话没说完就被捧住脸颊用力地吻了嘴唇，忒修斯突然凑过来使劲地吻了她，嘴唇压在她的唇瓣上，她下意识闭上眼睛。

一个短促又漫长的吻以后忒修斯才把她松开，额头仍抵着她的额头，双手捧她的脸颊，哪怕那几个衣架已经把他西服的袖子挂到变形。“所以我仍有希望，对不对？”他的声音像掺杂了沙，死死盯着纽特的眼睛，好像不能错过她任何一丝情绪。“在我想念你的时候，你也在想念着我？”

纽特的眼泪毫无征兆地涌出了眼眶。

“每时每刻。”她哽咽地说。

忒修斯想再次吻下来时月台的钟声敲起，广播提醒几条线路的开车时间。纽特突然才意识到发生了什么，一个激灵推开他：“我的列车！”

“不。”他的脸色一下子变得苍白，死死拽住纽特的手，“不，我不能放你走。别走，纽特。”

她陡然大声起来：“我必须得回去！这是最后一班车了，我会赶不上……”

她本以为忒修斯会继续扯住她，但出乎意料的是，把她握得发白的大手一点一点松开了力度。他就像被抽干了灵魂一样站在那里，眼眶越来越红，连鼻尖也红了：“我要的不是这个答案，不只是这一个，纽特。我要你。没有你跟我在一起，想念又有什么意义？你怎么忍心可以这样对我，也这样对……他？”

“你到底在说什么？”纽特不耐烦地去抢那几件糟心的裙子，“之后再说，好不好？我得回去，婚礼……”

“你不爱我？你真的已经朝前看？”忒修斯绝望地问，“就在你说了，你也无时无刻不在想我之后？”

纽特的嘴唇颤抖着：“我爱你，忒修斯，你非得逼我在这个时候？”

“那就不要走。”他踏前一步，脸上突然又发出狂热的光，“不要结婚，不要嫁给任何人。我们可以结婚，我一辈子都在等我最深爱的女人，这个人只是你，只有你。求你，求求你……给我一次机会，我们不要去想任何问题，只要你爱我，我也爱你，行不行？”

这回是纽特怔住了，她张开嘴：“谁说我要嫁给谁？”

忒修斯也愣到卡壳：“不是你要结婚？玛戈说去给斯卡曼德做婚礼，她还说伊芙琳希望在你结婚的时候我牵着你的手走红毯？你还把挂坠盒还给了我？”

“首先我没有还给你——我的老天爷，忒修斯！是我妈妈要再婚，这是她的礼服裙子，我只是来伦敦替她改尺寸！”

纽特大声叫喊着，忒修斯像被雷劈到一样站在那里，现在完全傻住了：“你妈妈？”

她好气又好笑地看着他，看着生命力一点点回到他苍白失去神采的脸上，眼睛里暮色的苍蓝渐渐恢复明亮。下一秒忒修斯又狠狠把她搂进怀里，在她脑门上使劲亲了两下。虽然他把她抱得很紧，甚至还左右晃了晃，但纽特还是能感觉到忒修斯的肩膀松懈下来，就连心跳也恢复了正常。不，然后又越跳越快，咚咚声几乎穿破了胸腔，跳到她的嗓子口前面来。

“我为你妈妈感到由衷的高兴。”忒修斯发自肺腑地说，“我……”

“你会有大麻烦。”纽特警告他，“我赶不上这一班车了。”她在泪花里笑出声音，手指把他的肩膀抓得很紧，越来越紧，到了指甲发疼也没想到松开。

 

31  
    忒修斯牵着纽特去售票窗口重新换票的时候还笑得像个傻瓜。可下一秒售票员就冷冰冰浇了他一头凉水：“没有了，到纽卡斯尔的车。今天都没有了。”

“到哪里换乘也可以？或者明天最早一班车？”纽特问。

“你们不看公告和报纸吗？”售票员不耐烦地说，“今天傍晚到明天，铁路罢工，关心一点儿行不行？”

“罢工？”纽特急了，“可是我必须得回去！”

“后天吧。”售票员在窗口里面耸耸肩，“我们循环广播和登报半个月了……老天爷，为什么总是认为铁路服务来得理所当然？”随后她就转过去跟她的同事讲话，明显不再愿意搭理这两个人。

“这该怎么办？”纽特张大了嘴，忒修斯看着她突然像个女孩似的表情笑出声。

“你还笑？！”纽特恼火地把矛头转向他，并且被后面不耐烦想靠前买票的老太太撞了一下，不得不离开窗口，“婚礼就是后天早上了！我要怎么回去？妈妈的礼服还在我这里！”

“没关系，没关系。”忒修斯拉着她站到旁边去，脸上的笑收也收不住：“我买车了，我开车送你。我也跟你一起去。”

纽特仍瞪着他：“开车要差不多五个钟头！“

“别担心我。”忒修斯牵起她的手放在嘴边吻了吻，“应付得来。”

于是就这样了，纽特也没法在火车站傻等着，只好跟忒修斯回他家去取车。他仍住在那个地方，一开门进去，奇异的熟悉感扑面而来。忒修斯把礼服袋子搭在沙发上，自顾自去烧水说：“我渴死了，喝点茶休息一下？”

她站在起居室里，眼泪一下子又满上眼眶。三年多来这里几乎完全没有变过，没有增添什么家具，也没多出什么摆设。咖啡机还是纽特买的那一台，水槽旁的碗盘也是她习惯摆放的顺序，茶几上仍是她在跳蚤市场买的彩绘马克杯。有几本推理小说和阅读杂志堆在沙发上，仍是她留下的。她转过身去，门背后甚至还挂着一条她忘记带走的围巾，靠在忒修斯的外套旁，就像从来没有人移动过一样。

不知什么时候忒修斯走了过来，从背后抱着她，手环在她的腰上，下巴搭住她的肩膀。

“你是我世界里所有的色彩和光。”他温柔的声音在她耳边响起，“别再带走它，我受够了灰色，纽特。哪怕是黑暗也可以。那种灰色，我一分一秒都不能再忍受下去了。”

她抬起手，插进忒修斯的掌心，穿过指缝，紧紧地握住。他的手还是一如既往温暖宽大，能把她的全部包住，每一寸皮肤都贴在一起，热气从他躯体里源源不断地流进来。一滴滚烫的眼泪落在他手背上，紧接着又是一滴，最后连成了串，忒修斯才绕到前面来把她的眼睛吻住。

“我也……我也不……”纽特抽噎着说，“是我的错……从一开始，到我自私地离开……我也不想和你再分开……别放我走，忒修斯……”

“绝不。”他说，含住了她的嘴唇。

他们几乎是撕扯着彼此的衣服，说不清是谁先开始的，也说不清是谁先往卧室里去。最后倒在床上的时候还是忒修斯占据了主导权，他们一刻不停地摩挲和亲吻彼此的肌肤，在结合的一刻同时发出满足的喟叹。忒修斯的力气大得像要把她操进床垫里，而纽特恨不得能够把被他填满的这一刻蔓延到永恒。结束的时候几乎也是同时，忒修斯长久地吻着她，水痕夹在他们紧贴的脸颊之间，纽特被压得难以呼吸，却久久没有让他出来或者下来。她的手指用力得掐进了他的背里。

“能不能告诉你妈妈明天再回去？”他含糊不清地问，纽特去够衣服穿的动作慢慢开始没那么坚决。

“那我们得起一个大早了。”她有气无力地说。忒修斯在她耳背后低低地笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————————

　To~believe~~~I~walk~alone~~  
　Is a lie~~~that I've~been~told~~

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM是（你当版？）If I ain't got you！  
> sugar也太土嗨了（划掉

32

纽特几乎是在半梦半醒中被忒修斯拖着起床，穿好衣服手里塞了一杯浓茶按进他的车里。她嘟哝着骂了一声，外面天都还只是蒙蒙亮。忒修斯倒是很精神，非常不公平，明明昨天晚上是他闹到半夜才肯消停。车子发动的时候纽特挣扎着睁开眼睛，一道金边把正前方的云朵轮廓描绘出来，刺眼的光线打在挡风玻璃上。

她把手放在车档后，忒修斯握住了。他看着她一笑。

他们一直开到北约克郡才找了个休息区停下来。纽特去买咖啡，找忒修斯的时候发现他在礼物商店对着一架子雪球露出发愁的表情。她走过去问：“这作为结婚礼物是不是太幼稚了一点？需要我把礼品单转发给你一份吗？”

“至少告诉我一点伊芙琳的偏好。”忒修斯叹着气说，“我不能空着手就这么贸然出现。”

“优雅？简约？粉紫色？”纽特努力想着，忒修斯瞪了她一眼：“说点儿我看不出来的。”

“啊，你可以买这个。”纽特拿起来一个大号的雪球，是一座哥特式的教堂。她把雪球颠倒一下，厚厚的泡沫雪花落在尖顶上，看起来还算精致和漂亮。

“圣吉尔斯教堂，爱丁堡？”他问。纽特点点头：“我妈妈是爱丁堡人。而且她很多年没有回去过了，我出生在纽卡斯尔。”

“我一直以为你是糊弄我的。”忒修斯拿着雪球去包装，一边还挪揄她：“你和伊芙琳都没有口音。”

“大概是因为我外祖父母过世很早，我妈妈很小的时候就在伦敦亲戚家，半工半读？”纽特把咖啡递给他，“都是老黄历的故事，不过妈妈应该会喜欢的。”

“我要做一件可能会让她报警申请禁制令的事情，‘应该’会喜欢可能还不够。”忒修斯咕哝着。

纽特大笑起来，然后又讪讪刹住：“你准备怎么办？”

“老实说吗？”他又叹了一口气，“完全没想法。”纽特抿紧了嘴唇。

“不过我们会找到办法的。”忒修斯转过来按着纽特的肩，柔声说，“无论如何我们也会得到祝福，只要你愿意。交给我来处理，相信我，好不好？”

“这是我们两人的事。”她在自己肩膀上盖住忒修斯的手背，他又翻过来把她扣住。纽特抬起脸看着他的眼睛：“我们一起面对。”

沉默了一小会儿后她又说：“婚礼过后，好不好？”

“好。”忒修斯轻声答道，亲亲她的手指，然后转过身去付钱。

一个多小时后他们总算赶在午饭时间回到了纽特家。这是忒修斯第一次来，他明显地有些消沉，没说话。车刚停好就有人敲窗，纽特抬头发现是玛戈，一时间有点懵住。倒是忒修斯下车后去抱抱她，问：“您怎么先来了？”

“我现在倒是有点庆幸你没跟我一起来？”玛戈说，不知道为什么在纽特眼里有些意味深长的意思：“那么我想你们总算见面了……你好亲爱的。”她说这句话时转向了纽特。

“啊……对。您好特纳夫人。”纽特突然变得比第一次见她时还要拘束，“还好……还好忒修斯有车。我没赶上火车，遇上了罢工……”

玛戈亲切地对纽特说：“你妈妈都告诉过我了亲爱的。还好你赶上了……你们还没吃午饭吧？伊芙琳去试菜了，留下一点三明治。随便吃些？”

纽特低着头匆匆说好，绕到车尾去后备箱里抱那几件礼服裙子了。忒修斯想帮她，却被玛戈扯住手臂：“跟我去个地方，儿子。”

“哪儿？”忒修斯问，眼睛还看着纽特。玛戈握他手臂的力气加大了：“我想应该是你带我去那个地方。”

 

33

玛戈要去的地方是阿尔伯特·斯卡曼德的墓地。

她挽着忒修斯的手臂爬到坡上时已经有点喘，忒修斯看了她一眼说：“您不该穿高跟鞋。”

“怪你们一个个的，个子都太高了。”玛戈说，现在他们刚好来到阿尔伯特的墓碑前，那是平着镶嵌在草地上的大理石板。她哀叫一声，费力地蹲坐下来，脱下鞋子揉自己的脚踝。

忒修斯也跟着蹲在草地上，他们都有一会儿没说话，只有一点高处的风吹过，吹干他脖子后流的汗。

他应该说什么？他知道有的人认为应该把想对逝者说的话表达出来，但他实在不知道要怎么开口。

更何况他不知道父亲会不会原谅他，为他已经做下的，和接下来几十年要坚持的那件事情。

“你是不是也没有料到这是我第一次来纽卡斯尔。”玛戈说，忒修斯看了看她，却发现母亲看的是石板上的那张黑白相片，于是反应过来她没有对自己说话。

但他忍不住接过去问：“您没有来过吗？”

“我们在伦敦结识，在伦敦登记结婚，在伦敦离婚。你说呢？”玛戈偏了偏头，“我一辈子没离开切尔西区。不可思议？对我这样的都市女郎来说就是如此，还好你没继承到我这个坏毛病。”

忒修斯的喉咙动了动：“北部很美。我是说这座城市，比我想象中的漂亮许多。”

“当然，当然了。”玛戈捶着自己的小腿说，“你一直想要我来……但我不愿意，抱歉。不是说我觉得纽卡斯尔是乡下或者有什么不好，好吧到现在我也该承认，这是一个适合长眠的地方。瞧他们把你打理得多好。你不会喜欢伦敦的公墓的，海格特？那地方多阴森，你一年到头怕是都见不到阳光。”

忒修斯不知道自己是不是该笑，扯着嘴角做了一个表情，不过玛戈依然没有看着他。

她摇了摇头：“很抱歉。但我们分开了这么长的时间，我已经想不到我该跟你说些什么了。也许只有……抱歉吧。抱歉这么久才来看你，还有……谢谢。”

她扯了扯忒修斯的衣角，好像是显摆给那张保持着微笑的黑白照片看：“谢谢你给了我这小子，除了最开始的那一年半，他都是一个小天使。”

忒修斯笑了笑，玛戈补充道：“还有青春期那两年，还有他工作以后就不回来看我的这十年。”他笑出了声。

他们肩并着肩沉默着，坐了一会儿。不远处林子里有清脆的鸟鸣声。“好吧，就这样。”玛戈又站了起来，忒修斯比她快，伸出一只手，于是她扶着儿子的手臂用力。

“你知道我为什么来，对不对？你知道的，我倒是没料到有一天我会跟她成为朋友，谁也料不到。”玛戈整理着裙子低头又说，然后再次扯了扯忒修斯：“现在我们可以回去了。”

她转过身，可忒修斯没有。

他弯下腰，指尖触摸到父亲那张明显年轻着的照片，拂去一点点不存在的灰尘。他的影子落在大理石上，如果照片上的眼睛能看，他现在也看不到忒修斯的表情，逆着光。

“对不起。父亲。”他的嗓子发涩，“还有……谢谢你。不过……对不起，父亲。”

等到他也转过身准备扶玛戈离开草地的时候，她停下了。忒修斯在用眼睛寻找路，玛戈侧过脸，用清晰的，只有他们能听得见的声音说了一句话，忒修斯认为自己知道她在说谁。

“你会祝福他们的，对不对，你这个老好人？”

“我们走吧，妈妈。”他拍拍母亲的肩膀。

他们并肩往车道上走的时候玛戈看起来打开了话匣子：“你是不是会怪我当初不肯把你的抚养权交出去？”

“我不好奇，那是你的事情，妈妈。”忒修斯温柔地说，“何况我过得很好，您把我照顾得非常好。”

“完全没有好奇心听起来也不是什么好事。”玛戈咕哝着，“我就没有你这样沉得住气……”

“您想说什么？”忒修斯问。

“我们结识在伦敦，我说过啦。”玛戈挽起儿子的肩膀，“然后……就是你大概能想到的情况了，很抱歉我不是什么清高高尚的女郎，然后就有了你。那时我也不知道我过得开不开心，也许有一段日子，非常开心？富有的丈夫，突然跨越一个阶层的生活……我不需要再工作，但我也做不好阿尔伯特那种人想要的妻子。我不会做饭，也不愿意跟他回乡下，我沉迷于都市。之后就都是特别俗套的故事了，他晚归，我开始疑神疑鬼，跟踪他，找私人侦探和律师……”

他们走在碎石子路上，玛戈依然看着前方，没有看忒修斯：“然后我在照片里见到了她，伊芙琳。”

忒修斯停了停，可玛戈继续往前走：“现在想来根本不是伊芙琳的错。阿尔伯特发誓跟她什么也没有，他说的也的确是实话。但我怎么能够相信？一个富有的男人，一个靠打三份工维持生活，在烹饪教室上课还要负责清洁工作的，十六七岁的姑娘？她是一个比我更完美的灰姑娘。实际上也是。然后他提出离婚，虽然这也是我想的，但我表演得好像一切的一切全部都是他的错。我带走了你，我恨上他。当时你才四岁半。我知道又过了很久他们才走到一起，伊芙琳说她完全不知道阿尔伯特曾结过婚，这我相信。我们之间其实从来都不是她的错，没有她，我也不适合……我听起来是一个特别糟糕的母亲，对不对？”

玛戈快乐的声音听起来却有点哑，忒修斯搂住母亲的肩膀，斩钉截铁地说：“您是最好的那一种母亲。”

“我那时还为自己的倔强洋洋得意呢。没拿走他一分钱，当然除了以前他送的首饰。不过，我又有什么独自抚养你的资格？我卖掉了许多，只剩下那个挂坠盒，说起来还是因为不太值钱，上面的宝石成色不好，个头也小。你恨我吗？忒修斯？我让你吃了很多没有必要的苦头？”

“我到现在还为我逃了游泳训练营您揍的那顿记仇。”他开玩笑地说。

车道上迎面走来一个男人，拎着水桶和清洁工具。忒修斯看出他是墓园保养者，错身时三人都礼貌地放慢了脚步，男人有些好奇地打量着他们。

“天气不错。”中年男人和善地说，“您是生面孔，来看哪一位？”

忒修斯刚想说话，玛戈抢了先：“天气是不错啊。”她笑着说，“我们来看朋友的亲人。我是伊芙琳·雷德梅恩的朋友，从伦敦来。”

“啊，伊芙琳。”男人了然地说，“斯卡曼德家的寡妇……她要再婚了，不是吗？”

“是的。”玛戈耸着肩，“也不知道是哪个幸运儿。”中年男人礼貌地笑了笑，继续往前去了。

是忒修斯没忍住叫住了他：“嘿，抱歉……这儿有乌鸦吗？”

“乌鸦？”墓园保养者愣了愣，“当然不。这儿很多年没出现过乌鸦了，年轻人。山雀和云雀倒是有许多，您看见了吗？它们个头太大，吃的又多，喂食器很容易被啄坏的……”

“不，不。”忒修斯说，“我只是随口问问。谢谢您。”

他们各自转身，玛戈咕哝道：“你看，如果在伦敦，就不会有人关心你去探望谁——不是我在带有偏见，但我觉得生活在谁都认识你的地方简直是个灾难。”

“这就是偏见了，妈妈。”忒修斯说，“还有为什么您……“

“哎呀。”她挥了挥手，“没必要把我们的关系宣传得给所有人知道，对不对？不是说我觉得有什么不光彩的地方，大家都是成年人了，这多正常。只是反正我也不会经常来，何必解释什么呢？我对伊芙琳的朋友只说我们是在伦敦认识的，合作过几个宴会，这也是实话呀，不对吗？当然如果你经常想回来看看是你的事情……”

忒修斯沉默了一会儿：“我不知道，也许。”

“这是你的事情。”玛戈加重了语气，“你现在姓着特纳，除非你突发奇想要继承那幢维护起来要花很多钱的宅子，不然这一切都是你自己的事情。”她把每一个字都咬得很重。

 

34

纽特没想到奎妮夫妇也来了纽卡斯尔。

“我都好久好久没见你了！”周六家里简单的彩排晚宴上，她和蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布轮番拥抱，奎妮一如既往用那种甜蜜的语气责怪她：“每次你到伦敦来，只来见我姐姐，想跟你碰个面比登天还难。”

“因为我有点……忙。”纽特涨红着脸说，蒂娜低声嘟囔了一句：“忙着跟他和好？”

“……？！”奎妮，雅各布和纽特一起不赞同地看着她，纽特的不赞同中倒是还有一点点内疚。蒂娜摸了摸鼻子说：“那你很棒（Good for you）。”

“哈！”一阵尴尬中雅各布突然叫了一声，“这个布朗尼也太好吃了吧？这甜味不是蜂蜜，是栗子？我从来没往这方面想过……”

“对，是甜栗子。”纽特连忙说，“是我妈妈做的……”

“什么布朗尼？”蒂娜也被吸引了注意力，可雅各布正好吃完了最后一块，桌子上的盘子也空了。奎妮掐了他的胳膊一下。

“也许厨房还有。”纽特说，“你可以去看看。”

蒂娜马上扭头就走：“我希望你厨房里还有酒。”

奎妮也马上握住纽特的双手努力找话题：“忒修斯人呢？”

“他被安东尼叔叔拉去喝酒了。”纽特无奈地说，“到底为什么你姐姐这么讨厌他？”

还好蒂娜没听见这句话，她倒是有一肚子跟忒修斯做同事时周末被抓来视频会议的苦水要吐。她走进厨房的时候看到有人在忙，转过来认出是纽特的母亲，很高兴地打了个招呼：“还没有恭喜您，伊芙琳。”

伊芙琳见到蒂娜也很高兴，过来抱了抱她：“亲爱的，我有很久没有见到你了。”

蒂娜问：“那个布朗尼是您做的？还有吗？”

伊芙琳一愣，指指桌上的托盘。她马上过去拈了一块放进嘴里，片刻后眼睛瞪大了，发出含糊不清的声音：“为什么纽特没学到您这个？她只会烤点饼干，还总放莫名其妙的香料。”

伊芙琳笑了笑：“我很开心纽特有你这位朋友，你知道的，那孩子总是这么内向，除了你以外……唉，老天，我有阵子还一直以为你们是……是……”

蒂娜有点被噎住：“您以为我们是一对儿？老天。”

伊芙琳紧张得不停在裙子上擦手，不安地说：“我没有冒犯到你吧？”

“不，当然不。”蒂娜大笑起来，随即又想翻白眼，结果露出一个有点滑稽的表情。“我倒希望是我，可她就是被那小子迷得神魂颠倒，不是么。所幸他们解决了问题，不然我也没有办法。您知道这些年我有多少次想把他揍上一顿出气吗？可惜看起来是没有机会了。”她耸耸肩，又拿起一块布朗尼，放到嘴里发出呻吟一般的声音。

“他？”伊芙琳的疑惑礼貌得很点到即止，可蒂娜嘴里含着食物继续抱怨：“看来您也是接受他了，我听说他妈妈也在这里，老天我真没想好这俩人结婚我是该去还是不该去。但不是我在背后说人坏话，忒修斯根本就是个不折不扣的工作狂，控制狂，大男子主义和一根筋。除了暴力倾向我觉得这人把缺点都占尽了吧？除了一张脸还行纽特到底喜欢他什么，就这样念念不忘，过了这么多年还是非他不可。但这种事情我们旁观者也没有办法，他们分手的时候我就差没开香槟庆祝了，还好没浪费香槟。说起来这个布朗尼我能带一些回伦敦吗伊芙琳？”

“哦，好，好，当然行。”伊芙琳愣了一秒后忙转身去台面上拿什么东西，蒂娜仍在滔滔不绝地赞美她的手艺。

忒修斯倒是不知道自己的形象受到了多大的诋毁，他到楼上小书房找纽特时脸上已经带了微醺的薄红。房门在他背后掩上，他拉过书桌后的姑娘搂住腰吻了下去。

“晚上能不能来酒店跟我住？”他用带着酒味的舌头舔着纽特的耳垂，暗示得很明显。

“不可能。”纽特斩钉截铁地说，扶着他腰的动作却不那么坚决：“你倒是可以住这儿，有客房，你和玛戈都可以留下。”

“再考虑考虑？”忒修斯说，说不完一个句子忍不住又去吻她，“我已经付了酒店的钱，而且你叫多大声都可以……”

纽特被吻得说不出话，但她还是努力想说点什么。在她几乎要放弃了，只竖起一只耳朵听楼下和门外的动静时，门却突然无声无息被推开，这多少吸引了一点没喝酒的纽特的注意力。一个娇小个子的女郎站在那里，手停留在空中，一句话也截断在半途：“抱歉我就自己来了，他们告诉我你在楼上。我终于买到最后一刻的机票，还好来得及……？”

纽特触电一般从忒修斯怀中弹开，脸色惨白，而忒修斯也没有好得到哪里去。

莉塔站在那里。

她扬起眉毛看着他们问：“我打扰到了什么事情吗？

纽特在下一秒钟就慌不择路地跑出了小书房，擦肩而过时莉塔只看到她惨白的脸色，和判断出她往自己卧室跑的方向。以前她就来过纽特家的大宅，这里她比忒修斯要熟悉很多。忒修斯往前走了两步，满脸写着镇定，手却有些发颤：“别急着说话，我可以把什么都告诉你。”

“我以为‘好久不见，你还好吗’是更恰当的打招呼用语。”莉塔回头看了看纽特关上走廊尽头的房门，才转过来慢条斯理地对忒修斯说。

他张了张嘴又闭上，半晌说：“好久不见？”

“实际上我过得挺好的，我的前男友，最好朋友的同父异母哥哥？”莉塔笑了笑，“理论上来说我其实欠你一个‘抱歉’，而你如果也想对我说‘抱歉’，不如我们就跳过这个环节，直接快进到我泼你一杯酒然后扬长而去。老实说我想做这样的事已经很久了。”

忒修斯的嘴巴鼓了鼓，胸脯也起了又落，才找回自己的声音：“如果你真的想这么做？”

“欠着吧。”莉塔闲闲说了一句，拉起自己的手提箱，忒修斯才看到她的模样像是刚从机场直接过来。她拖着箱子往纽特房间走，他跟到走廊上去，她又回头说：“今晚看来是我要跟她一床睡了，抱歉。”他站在原地半天讲不出一句话。

莉塔倒没只是随便说说。从前在一个寝室的时候她们就经常挤在一张小床上睡觉，搂着对方说女生之间的话题直到半夜，好在纽特的睡相很安分，总是自觉地往墙根挤给莉塔让出很大一片空间。她直接推门进纽特房间的时候纽特又从床上弹了起来，双手局促不安地绞着自己的衣角，眼眶已经在发红，肩膀却是挺得笔直的。

“我知道我对不起你。”纽特开门见山地说，“如果说这件事我最内疚的地方，那就是对你。我爱你莉塔，你是我最好的朋友，我从来不是故意伤害你或者跟你疏远，只是我……”

“到这儿来。”莉塔只是张开手臂，纽特愣住了。于是她又耐心地说了一句：“到这儿来。”

纽特看起来像是被吓到，她只好自己走过去，踮起脚抱住了纽特。纽特个子太高，被搂住的时候马上弯下脖子。莉塔忍不住噗嗤一笑：“你见到我就不高兴吗？这么害怕？”

“我高兴的。”纽特低声说，说着眼眶却又开始泛红，“只是我不知道该怎么面对你。”

莉塔叹了一口气：“我知道。我在楼下见过蒂娜了，她现在已经疯狂爱上了你妈妈。”

纽特想笑，又感觉不太合时宜。倒是莉塔笑起来，松开她，又握住她的两只手：“我不会突然跳起来扇你耳光或者大闹婚礼，现在可以不要那样紧张地对我了吗？老实说你这样我反而有点受伤，我甚至还给你从巴黎带了礼物呢。”

“我不是故意的。”纽特小声说了一句。

“我飞到伦敦又坐了五个小时大巴，现在我想用你的浴室洗个澡，然后今晚我们一起睡，好好说说话。就像以前那样，嗯？”

“好。”纽特温顺地点点头，接着又问：“你还需不需要吃点什么？”

“不用。”莉塔开始打开自己的行李箱。

 

35

这一个周日天气晴朗，万里无云，仪式在郊区的小教堂里举行，宾客不多，伊芙琳这边纽特的伦敦朋友们就占了大半。修剪过的草坪上方飘着青草汁液特有的气味，不知道哪里飞来的雀鸟藏在树梢里不断鸣叫。六月的纽卡斯尔刚刚开始有一点升温，忒修斯不得不穿着整齐的三件套，在阳光下坐久了脖子后也有一点点潮湿。他整个晚上和早晨都没见到纽特，鉴于她是自己母亲的伴娘，有太多事情等着她去办，他有再多的话都也只能忍着和等着。

但好在他心里不再有不安和疑虑，这是唯一能把他的胃放回到该放的地方的理由。

终于等到音乐响起的时候忒修斯回头在地毯那一端看到纽特在为伊芙琳整理她的衣裙。纽特穿着蓝色的长裙，头发在阳光下显得红得刺眼，皮肤雪白发光。她最后一次给母亲打理头纱时还是忍不住红了眼睛。伊芙琳把捧花换到另一只手上，握住了女儿发凉的掌心，温和地问：“阿尔忒弥斯？”

“我太为你高兴了，妈妈。”纽特轻声说。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”伊芙琳笑了笑：“你看起来比我还紧张，帮个忙等会儿别抢在我前面被地毯绊倒，好不好？”

“好。”她破涕为笑。

音乐的前奏仍在舒缓地进行着，纽特握着母亲的手等司仪给出一个讯号，这个讯号却好像遥遥无期。

“明天早上我和安东尼就出发去希腊，你呢？你做什么？”像是为了打消两人之间尴尬沉默的空气，伊芙琳又主动问道。

“我……我想……我想回伦敦去，妈妈。”纽特犹豫半晌还是诚实地说，“我准备带着皮尔斯搬到伦敦，如果您不介意的话。我明天开始收拾，房子留在这儿，时不时的我再回来住上一阵子。我……我的编辑在伦敦，这样也方便一些。”皮尔斯是她回纽卡斯尔后养的狗，说起来它也是艾力克斯的某个曾孙后裔。

伊芙琳微笑起来，她笑的模样真的很美，而纽特也只有笑起来的时候最像她。

“我为什么会介意？”她轻轻地反问，“亲爱的，你要信任我。我是这个世界上最希望你幸福的人。”

“我毫不怀疑这一点，我对您也是。”纽特不假思索地回答。

伊芙琳拍了拍她的手背，有一会儿没说话，这时对面的司仪给了一个提醒伴娘可以进场的手势。于是纽特理了理自己的裙子踏到地毯上来。

“记得来抢捧花。”伊芙琳在纽特背后说，“我会往六点钟方向扔，好不好？”

纽特想回头答应她，但婚礼进行曲已经开始了，她不得不专注于自己的高跟鞋不会被地毯下仍不平坦的草坪绊倒。她抬起头努力镇定地在宾客的掌声中保持微笑，走到一半时，她在人群中对上了忒修斯的眼睛。

她望着他露出了一个真心得多的笑容。

伊芙琳说“我愿意”的时候玛戈甚至哭了，她不露痕迹地靠在忒修斯肩膀上，他也不动声色地把手帕递给她。接下来威廉姆斯律师吻新娘时因为块头太大，弯腰动作有些笨拙，又引起亲友们一阵善意的笑声。

“如果丹跟我求婚的时候跪下来我八成就会答应了。”玛戈用手帕擤着鼻涕说，“可是他的膝盖不好……”她的声音被淹没在人群的口哨和尖叫声中。忒修斯搂了搂母亲的肩。

完成仪式的新人重新往台子那端走时大家开始往他们头上抛撒花瓣，玛戈马上脚不点地地跑过去守那些花儿。宾客们跟在新人身后簇拥着他们往台子上走，每个人都离开了自己的位置，威廉姆斯律师开始倒香槟，伊芙琳切蛋糕，站在最前排的人已经拿到了第一杯酒。音乐换了一支更欢快的卡农。

“我帮你也拿了一杯？”莉塔出现在忒修斯身旁时真把他吓了一跳，因为他一直在看着纽特，她在忙着把婚礼蛋糕分在小盘子上，并没有腾出空来与他对视。但她穿蓝裙子的样子真的特别美，忒修斯开始感谢那位花了一个礼拜的伦敦裁缝。

“你要泼我酒了吗？在这里？”忒修斯几乎是有点警觉地问。

“放轻松，我答应了纽特不会破坏婚礼。”莉塔翻了个白眼，看到忒修斯肩膀放松下来又说：“但如果是被撞到无意的我就没有办法……”

她看着他的表情大笑起来，拍他的肩：“老天，你怎么还是这样开不起玩笑。”

忒修斯一口气提在喉咙里，接过莉塔手里的酒。现在已经每一个人都分到了香槟，有人开始跟着节奏在草坪上愉快地扭动着，好吧这个吸引了一部分注意力和掌声的人就是雅各布，他的动作活像是在对什么大型动物求偶。

“抱歉，莉塔。我真的欠你一个抱歉。”忒修斯长长地吐出这口气以后说，“但我仍不为我做的事情后悔。”

“我也欠你一个抱歉。”莉塔难得和气地说，“为我们，也为你们。那就扯平了好不好？”

“你对我们没有……”

“我有的，忒修斯。”莉塔打断了他，“如果说我没有察觉你的任何心思，那就是谎话。当时纽特告诉我你是她哥哥，我一走了之的时候说我心里没有恼怒，那也是谎话。我把你家里的钥匙给了她，是我打开了潘多拉的盒子，让魔鬼有机会出来。我不是不信任你们，但是有些事情谁也无法预料，对不对？”

他微张开嘴，却说不出什么来。

“我的确喜欢你，忒修斯。我觉得我们在一起很合适，但或许是太合适了，因为我们太相像。我们一样地喜欢照顾人，一样地会偶尔意气用事，一样地总是在不该重感情的时候太看重感情——好吧，这一点我比你好一点，我稍微，稍微实际那么一点儿。”莉塔说到这里耸了耸肩，“如果没有纽特，我们会走到最后也说不定……可是，嘿，谁叫我们之间认识都还是因为你的朋友撞了纽特？”

忒修斯过了很久才涩涩地说：“谢谢你，莉塔。”

“不需要谢我。”她懒洋洋地说，“非要说起来，我爱纽特比爱你多。你还是输了。”

他终于露出一个微笑。他们都用眼睛在人群中寻找那个人，她仍在像护犊子的母鸡一样帮伊芙琳整理着裙摆，宾客们自觉退开一点距离，腾出一个空间，因为新娘子要开始扔捧花了。几个姑娘咯咯笑着挤到前面去。

“你不过去？”忒修斯看到蒂娜甚至都跃跃欲试，礼貌地问了莉塔一声。

她摇摇头：“我的幸运还在路上。”

“总会来的。”忒修斯说。他收回看着纽特的目光，对莉塔笑了笑。

纽特终于把伊芙琳的裙摆理漂亮了，奎妮拉了她一把，于是她也退回到人群中。大家快乐地尖声数着数，伊芙琳举起手，戏剧性地挥动两下。她抬起被阳光照得有点想流泪的眼睛，望着母亲的背影，满脑子都是莉塔的话。

她们又像刚上大学时一样挤在一张床上，一床被子里，先是莉塔先说，滔滔不绝地讲她在巴黎的生活。然后她鼓励地看着纽特，她才开始结结巴巴地诉说，说到最后带了点哭腔，莉塔像个大姐姐一样把她拉到自己怀里轻抚她的脊背。

“你真是个怪人，亲爱的。”莉塔说，“我有没有说过？你真的太善良了，我只不过是你遇到的第一个室友而已，你从第一天起就傻乎乎地把什么都告诉给我听。我这个脾气多少人都忍不了，连我亲生爸爸都不喜欢，你就觉得我这么好？亲爱的，你连忒修斯那个混蛋脾气都喜欢，还有什么是你不能爱上的怪物吗？”

纽特缩在被子里涨红了脸：“你怎么能这么形容……你们自己。”

“但你还不够怪，从我的观点来说。”莉塔的话是打趣的口吻，但看着她的眼睛却很认真：“你为什么不爱你自己，为什么不对你自己好一点？你看，勇敢说出来自己想要什么并没有那么难，要是你也躲着，他也躲着，你们还有几个三年可以错过？”

纽特当时怔怔地看着莉塔，就像现在，她怔怔地看着前方，一束百合和木芙蓉扎成的捧花从天而降，不偏不倚落在她的手心里。

“是纽特！”蒂娜第一个尖叫起来，接着是奎妮和其他人。好几双手开心地拍在她的肩上，有人替她拂掉刚才撒到头发上的花瓣，她听见母亲在台子上高兴地发出笑声。

她回头，在人群中准确地看到忒修斯，他站在莉塔身边，她也用力地拍着手，微笑地望着他们。

“你瞻前顾后这么多，到底有没有想过要怎么做？”莉塔刚才对忒修斯说的是这样的话，而他苦笑着说：“我完全不知道。”

“那就别想了，以你的脑子想不出什么完美的解决方案。”莉塔挖苦地说，“去做就是了，别忘了潘多拉盒子里最后还有一样东西。”她顿了顿才完成这个句子：“对你们两个傻瓜来说，有这个还不够吗？”

她说得他一口气喝完手中像拿了一个世纪的那杯香槟。

忒修斯分开人群朝她走去。她手里捧着花束，脸上绽着笑容。所有的宾客都是背景，她的母亲和他的母亲站在各自的身后，欢呼是为他们，音乐是为他们，晴朗的天气也是为他们。这本就该发生在一个充满阳光的日子里。

纽特分开人群朝他走去。她一只手捧着花，一只手握着自己的胸前。那个挂坠盒项链已经回到了她的脖子上，太忙乱的周末没有人想起问这一个细节。金色的挂坠盒反着光，她的红发绿眼睛和洁白的牙齿也闪着光，她和他的瞳孔互相对上以后，里面就只有一片喧闹中彼此的一个轮廓。

忒修斯大步走到纽特的面前，捧起她的脸用力地吻了下去。

在一片祝福和赞叹的空气之中。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感恩各位把这个越来越烂尾和流水账的故事看到最后……给各位跪了。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你哥晚上勇爬纽妹窗户就有番外，瘫痪猫猫头


End file.
